Love Lost, Love Found
by bendecida82
Summary: After 4.21. What if Peyton never made it to California the summer after graduation? Leyton fic *hiatus*
1. California Dreamin'

A/N: Hey guys! Some of you might be upset this is not a William Sawyer sequel or The Return of Brooke Davis. Here's the story (excuse). William wont show me his sequel. Everything I write is no good- hence no WS sequel. One day it will come to me, but that day has not come. The Return, I promised to give you guys when I had a bunch of buffer chapters. That is writing itself well, but I don't have enough buffers to post it yet.

So that brings me to this story, which jumped into my head and begged to be told. I am hoping getting this out and onto paper will allow the muse to flow for the other stories. And since I missed you guys and don't have anybody else to talk to, I decided to go ahead and post this one, so I can write AN's and talk to you guys. I am going to be a normal poster and post chapters as I write it, so we will see how it goes. I have no idea where this story is going, so we will take this journey together. This chapter and maybe two more are golden, but after that, only the muse knows. So I hope you enjoy, and feel free to comment on the experience of my entrance into haphazard posting.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1 California Dreamin'

The sun shone brightly on the two lovers as they lay together intertwined, her leg over his hip, his hand grasping hers tightly. Peyton squirmed as she felt a cool sensation on the tip of her toe, pulling her leg up and working it in between his. Lucas let out a sigh, and without waking, adjusted, making room for her in his space. He was used to Peyton's style of sleeping, and it no longer roused him to full wakefulness.

Peyton frowned as, a while later, she felt the sensation again. It was accompanied by the sound of waves crashing and seagulls cawing.

"Did Lucas get a new alarm clock?" she wondered, reluctant to open her eyes. She loosened Lucas' grip on her hand and rolled, attempting to hit the snooze button on the alarm, only to have her eyes fly open at the feel of sand beneath the palm of her hand.

"Oh my God!" She sat up, looking around at the bright blue sky and birds flying overhead, pulling her gaze to the bright expanse of ocean that she and Lucas were currently lying in front of, on a blanket that was half-soaked as the tide had raised the water level to where they were completely dry the night before.

She reached over and shook Lucas frantically, partly to save him from getting wet, but mostly because there was only one thought floating through her mind, which she made vocal. "Your mom is going to kill you!"

"Wha-?" Lucas said groggily, opening his eyes. He smiled sleepily up at Peyton, the sight of her blond hair, shining like spun gold, blowing in the wind with the sun peeking from behind her shoulder, making her look like something from a dream.

"Do you know how beautiful you are right now?"

"Do you know how dead you are right now?" Peyton huffed, impatient with his lack of ambition to move. She squealed as she was pulled down on top of him, his hand going to the back of her head and bringing it down to place a kiss on her lips.

Peyton instantly melted into him, losing herself in the sensation.

"Mmmmmm," Lucas said, some time later, as they finally came up for air, wetter but uncaring as the tide continued to inch its way up the beach. "So worth it."

Peyton giggled, remembering the day they had gotten detention for a similar move in class. "Maybe she won't kill you. Maybe she'll just maim you- like chop off an arm or something." She joked, content to lay where she was.

"Maybe," Lucas mused. He grinned at her as he placed one arm behind his back. "Would you still love me if I only had one arm?" he teased.

Peyton looked down, her gaze serious. "I will love you forever, Lucas Scott." She said, then grinned, "But I think I'll tell her to chop off a leg instead, cause a one legged man is definitely sexier than a one armed man."

"Ohhhh, yes, and I could get you a peg leg, and a parrot, and teach it to say 'shiver me timbers, and…" Laughing, she scrambled to her feet as Lucas lunged at her, fingers outstretched in tickle mode.

Her shouts of laughter filled the air as they cavorted under the rising sun, without a care in the world, enjoying the time they had with each other, forgetting just for a moment, that all too soon Peyton would be leaving for the summer for California.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peyton threw the bags in the car and hopped in the front seat of the Comet, leaning over to drop a kiss on Lucas' lips and then returning to her seat. "So I see you have all your body parts." She reached out and stroked the back of his head. "How mad was she?"

"Not mad at all, surprisingly." Lucas shrugged. "I explained that we were on the beach, lost track of time, and fell asleep. She understood, seeing as how was your last night in Tree Hill and all."

"I love your mom," Peyton said, shaking her head. "I mean, she cooks me a farewell dinner last night, she lets us hang out at the beach late, and she lets you have all your limbs you can still give me good hugs. Man, she is the best."

"Yea, she is." Lucas said smiling. Glancing past Peyton, he looked up at the apartment she had just left. "Just what is taking Brooke so long, anyway?"

"Oh you know, packing for California is no small matter. And apparently, it's your fault she's not ready, by the way." Peyton said, glancing up from the cd's she was browsing through.

"And how does she figure that?"

"Well," Peyton said, "According to Brooke, if you hadn't kept me out all night, she would have been able to ask my opinion on what to bring, and then she wouldn't have had to wait until I got back to start packing."

"But wasn't she with Chase all night?" Lucas said, confused.

"So not the point, Broody." Brooke said, popping up at the passenger side of the car. "I needed P. Sawyer's help yesterday and she wasn't available, so today, you had to wait. Besides, that's the past, and the future is now, and presently you are holding us up."

Lucas grinned and looked at Peyton. "I can't wait to hear this one."

Turning his gaze back to Brooke, he cocked an eyebrow. "And exactly how am _I_ holding you up?"

Brooke looked up at the apartment. "My bags won't walk themselves to the car." Getting into the car regally as Peyton held back the seat for her, she waved her hand dismissively in the air. "Time's awasting Luke, chop, chop!"

Lucas got of the car, glaring at Peyton who was quietly laughing at him behind Brooke's head.

"You are too much, B. Davis." Peyton said, smiling at her friend from the front seat.

"I know, but you guys love me anyway." She said cheekily. "Besides, I've got a hot boyfriend, a best friend all to myself for the summer, and California livin' in my future. There is nothing you can say to me today that will take away my joy."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Cancelled!" Lucas said, incredulous.

"Yes. Cancelled. And Brooke's pretty upset about it. It turns out there was something that could take away Brooke's joy." Peyton explained as she made her way to where Lucas was waiting with her carryon messenger bag.

"So what are you guys going to do?"

"Well, they offered us a flight tomorrow night, which is the next flight they have. Apparently you can charter a private plane if you want, but the larger airlines aren't flying. Something about air pressure and wind tunnels or something. And since Brooke is not trying to wait, that is what she is doing now." Peyton just shrugged, well-aquainted with Brooke's world. Impatience and a lot of money ensured that they would be, with 99.9% certainty, flying out sometime in the next hour.

"So what, is the air different for a charter plane?" Lucas asked, confused.

"Well, apparently, they can fly around the danger zones better than a larger plane. The one Brooke is reserving will just have us and the pilot on it, so it's easier to navigate."

"_And_ easier to crash." Lucas said grimly, not liking the idea of them flying when the lager airplanes had been grounded.

"Hey," Peyton said softly. "Its my job to bring doom and gloom. You are supposed to show me the bright side of things."

"That's true. If the pilots are cleared to fly the planes, who am I to say it isn't safe?" he pulled her close to him.

"You'll be fine." He said confidently, lowering his head to kiss her.

They stayed locked in the embrace, oblivious to the traffic of people around him. As he raised his lips from hers, she grabbed the back of his neck, keeping him close, their breaths mingling as their lips drew near to each other, but didn't touch.

"Ask me to stay, Luke." Peyton whispered, her eyes pleading with his.

He slowly shook his head. "I wont. You have to follow your dream Peyton, and I don't want to stand in the way of that. So when you've learned all you can from those big shot producers in LA, you can come back here, and start up your own label."

He nuzzled his nose against hers. "Show them how it's done." He teased, trying to lighten the mood. But she wasn't participating.

Tears glistened in her eyes as she gripped him tighter. "You _are_ my dream, Luke. And it's already come true." She gripped his ears and pulled his face close to hers. "I haven't had enough time to live it yet, and I don't want to miss a moment of _us_."

At his softening look, she continued rapidly, arms flying. "Hear me out. In a couple years, we'll both go out to California. And we'll get a place on the beach. I'll run coffee and mail to the assistant to the assistant while you sit on the beach all day and write your second novel, because by then you're first one will be a number one best seller."

She grinned as he blushed and hesitated, only to grip her arms and push her away slightly. "Oh, no, wily, you are not changing my mind." He cupped her face. "You will not have me stand in the way of greatness because I can't stand to be apart from you. It's just a summer. And we'll talk everyday, and I'll even get one of those webcams so you can see me while I'm watching you." He leered at her, and she smacked his arm playfully.

"Perv!"

She crossed her arms and pouted, then lifted her head as her name was called over the intercom. "That's probably our flight now. Brooke must have worked her magic." she unfolded her arms and grabbed his neck, pulling him down for one last kiss. It was passionate and deep, and it took Lucas by surprise because it wasn't the kind of kiss he was expecting in an airport, where they couldn't finish what she was well aware of starting.

She smirked as he squirmed uncomfortably. Walking backwards towards the gate that Brooke had passed through minutes earlier, she kept her eyes locked with his as she called out her parting shot. "Just a little something to remember me by."

At his glare, she smiled, and stopped. Running back to him, she pulled him into one last hug. "I love you Luke. And that's not going to change, even though you are forcing me to go to California when I want to stay here with you."

Laying kisses on his neck, she gradually made her way to his ear and whispered, "True Love Always. Don't forget," before pulling away and taking off in a run towards the gate, her messenger bag flapping against her leg.

Lucas held up a hand to wave, only to chuckle as his girlfriend disappeared through the gate without looking back. She had never been fond of goodbyes. "I love you too, Peyton." He whispered to air. "True Love Always."

He thought briefly about chasing her down and chastising her for not giving him time to say it back, but he changed his mind. He didn't want to prolong a goodbye that was already hard to do, and that would cause a scene to get through the security gate- he'd wait until she called him when she landed in Los Angeles. Then there would be plenty of time to tell her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucas paced the floor of his room anxiously, one ear tuned to the baby monitor, the other to the phone. He had not heard from Peyton when she said she'd call, and to have an excuse to stay up, he volunteered for baby duty so his mom could get some rest. Their flight had left at 1, so, allowing for time to get settled in and eat, he should have gotten a phone call sometime around 9, and here it was, 1 o' clock in the morning, and he was still waiting. He had long since left messages on her cell phone, which had gone straight to voice mail. He shook his head. Knowing Peyton, she had probably forgotten to turn it back on.

A snuffling, then a short whimper, signaled to him that his baby sister was in distress. Having just put her down after giving her a bottle, Lucas knew she wasn't hungry, but that still left the dreaded diaper change. He hurried to her room, tucking the phone in his pocket, and reached into the crib, smiling down at the baby who hadn't even opened her eyes to cry. He murmured softly to her, unconsciously humming a lullaby he had heard Peyton singing the last time she helped with Lily, as he carried her to the changing table.

Holding his breath, he quickly cleaned and changed her the best he could without actually looking or smelling what he was doing. Feeling the need to, he carried the freshly diapered Lily over to the rocking chair and sat, needing the comfort of her tiny warm body cuddled into his, since he was missing his other favorite girl. He'd had a gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach all day, and he really needed to hear her voice and know she was okay and had made it safely to California before he could truly relax. It had only been a day and he was already going crazy without her- what would he do for an entire summer? He was beginning to wish he had taken her up on her offer to stay.

He started as his cell phone rang. Not even bothering to glance at the caller ID, he grabbed the phone and brought it to his ear.

"Peyton?"

"Luke?" Brooke said haltingly on the phone.

Lucas hated the cold feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. He hated even more that it wouldn't go away, but grew larger at the sound of Brooke's voice on the phone. "Brooke? Hey, not that you can't do so, but why are you calling me? Where's Peyton?"

The sound of Brookes tear-soaked voice echoed through the speakers, reverberating through Lucas' ears and head, and he felt his heart free fall through his chest to slam into the pit of his stomach breaking into pieces, similar to the way the phone broke when it fell, crashing to the floor, at the sound of Brooke's voice sobbing in his ear.

"Sh- she's gone, Luke. Peyton's gone."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So remember, this is a normally posted fic, which means I have no clue when Im posting next, though I do have an outline for the story. This means reader participation! Where do you think Im going to go with this? And before you guys have dreams of Brucas, noooooo I am not an endgame Brucas, so dont even try it (though they can be friends).

What happened to Peyton? How is Lucas going to react when he finds out? And Brooke?


	2. Holding On, Letting Go

A/N: I love my reviewers. Im glad you like this story. So far, so good. Posting as I go is not so bad. Probably will get worse though. School is back tomorrow.

BTW- I forgot the disclaimer. In case you didnt know, I dont own anything except my imagination and dreams where Peyton and Lucas pop up and beg me to tell their crazy stories.

"""" mean from the script. Not too much of that in this fic.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2 Holding On, Letting Go

How do you mourn somebody who doesn't feel dead? There was no body, no remains, no casket to sob over. Just the absence of the person that was everything. It still felt like she was in California and just forgot to call- for over 3 months. Because that's how long it had been since the call from Brooke that fateful night, from a hospital in New Mexico, where she and the pilot were rushed when their plane went down on the way to California.

Brooke had been hysterical, and finally had to be sedated so the anguish that shook her entire body wouldn't tear the stitches that held together the multiple lacerations on her face and arms in a way that prevented scarring, and to allow her arm and leg to heal from the nasty break they sustained as she and the pilot parachuted to safety, their fateful drop broken by a grove of trees, ironically one of the few that existed in a state full of deserts.

They didn't have a remedy for her broken heart.

"I should've just waited." Brooke said to Lucas brokenly, a week later as she recuperated in the midwest hospital. Her parents didn't bother to come out to visit her, claiming she was 18 and could handle her own responsibilities, so when Lucas found out, he convinced his mother to go with him to be with Brooke in New Mexico, and get her released into her care so she could come home, renting a van and driving the 30 hour distance so that Karen would be comfortable traveling with an infant, and Brooke would be able to endure the ride back. Lucas didn't tell anyone the true reason he was so determined to make it to Brooke's side. But everyone knew, and no one said a word, scared to break the brittle hope Lucas still had that someone had made a mistake, and Peyton was in that hospital somewhere, unidentified, waiting for him to once again come and save her.

They traveled to New Mexico too slowly for Lucas' taste, but out of deference for his mother and baby sister, agreed to frequent stops and overnight stays in hotel rooms. He was plagued by nightmares, and impatient to get there, as if his presence would help them find Peyton easier, more quickly.

But it hadn't.

Brooke was inconsolable. Constantly sedated, tears continued to leak from her eyes even as the medication allowed her to recount the story of what happened without breaking down. She didn't know the pilot she had chosen was cocky, and thought he could fly through the turbulence. He just had a crush on Brooke, and when he overheard her complaining about how long flying around the problem areas would take, he decided to chance a more direct route.

There was nothing he could do when the plane began an unexplained descent, having withstood damage from the raging winds they had flown through, making it necessary for them to evacuate the plane. He was new to flying, with several successful flights, a handful of recommendations, and some experience under his belt, but not enough wisdom to know that the danger in turbulence wasn't just making sure the plane stayed in the air- it was making sure the constant wind pressure did not do irreparable damage to the plane.

It was certain he knew that fact now, but there was a cost to this life's lesson.

He did his best to steer the plane out of the turbulent air, battling a damaged wing and a rapid descent, trying to get them as far out of the wind tunnels as he could until the last possible second that they would need to jump. It wasn't his fault that Brooke was terrified, and Peyton decided to go first, to 'show her there was nothing to be afraid of.'

Brooke's last images of Peyton was a smile, a wink, and a deep breath that accompanied her, "What a story to tell the grandkids, huh, ?," as she made the jump out of the plane. The image was now looped in Brooke's mind forever, inevitably morphing from that vision into the terrified look on Peyton's face as a strong gust of wind blew her off the explained trajectory of descent the pilot told them was a piece of cake, her arms outstretched, reaching out back towards the plane to Brooke, who could only watch helplessly as she was carried away by the air currents. The pilot hadn't flown them far enough out of the danger zone, though to be fair to him, at that point in time, the threat of staying in the plane was much greater than the threat of jumping out of it.

Brooke didn't remember much after that, but the pilot was able to recount that she just knelt there, reaching out of the plane and screaming Peyton's name, refusing to jump until, in desperation, the pilot grabbed her and attempted the more dangerous double jump, managing to land them, safe and alive, though banged up by the tree limbs that both broke their fall and caused superficial wounds, miles inside the border of the state of New Mexico.

The pilot could only hazard a guess as to where Peyton landed, the instability of the wind patterns ensuring that multiple parts of New Mexico would need to be checked, not just the nearby areas. And in the week that Brooke spent in the hospital, alone- no friends, no family, there was no word on Peyton. It was a comfort to no one that because she had gone missing during an emergency evacuation, all flights would now require a tracking device be sown into the parachutes and other emergency equipment, so this wouldn't happen again, and missing people would be able to be located at the click of a button.

It comforted no one, because while it was a great idea for future rescues, it didn't help them find Peyton.

So here they were, 3 months later, a now mobile Brooke leaning heavily on Karen's shoulder, standing at a memorial marker for Peyton Sawyer- beloved daughter, beloved friend- in the only place that seemed fitting for her final resting place. Next to her mother, Anna.

Larry Sawyer was the picture of a broken man, having to now say goodbye to the last of his living kin, and more, having to face the worst fear of every parent- outliving their child. Having already buried his wife, and with no surviving relatives, no one dared protest his decision to halt the search for his daughter after 3 months of following detours and dead ends. During those 3 long months, every hospital was checked for a Peyton Sawyer and every 'Jane Doe' in New Mexico met Larry personally. But after the 5th viewing of an unidentified blond woman that had been found in the wilderness, or had passed away at a New Mexican hospital, he broke down and declared he could not do it any longer.

At this point, no one held out any hope that she would be found alive, and Larry was no longer looking for a missing daughter, but a body to bury under her headstone. So after seeing what the harsh sun did to the unfortunate accident victims, he considered it a small blessing that he would never see what it had done to his daughter.

There was _one_ person who was not at the memorial service. One person who both personally and vocally disagreed with Larry's decision.

_Flashback_

"_Haley tells me you're not going to Peyton's memorial service." _

_Lucas didn't turn his head at the sound of his brother's voice, but continued to methodically practice his field goals. Monotonously, he grasped the ball firmly in his hands, fixed the positions of his fingers, aimed, and shot. There was no emotion at the sound of the swish, just a deliberate movement to grab the ball, set up the next shot, and repeat. Aim, shoot, swish, grab. Aim, shoot, swish, grab. _

"_I'm not going to a service for someone who isn't dead." Lucas said, not missing a beat. Aim, shoot, swish, grab. _

_Nathan hung his head. "I don't want to believe it either, Luke, but its been 3 months. Even if she was able to open the parachute in the wind, and if she was able to survive the fall, there's no way she would have been able to make it outside of civilization without someone's help. And Larry's personally checked every lead, has seen every female that's been found, dead or alive, over the last three months." _

_Nathan shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose, and taking a moment before finishing. "You have to face it Luke. We all have to face it. She's gone."_

_Lucas didn't acknowledge a word Nathan said, but continued what he was doing- Aim, shoot, swish, grab. _

_Aim, shoot, swish, grab. _

_The Rivercourt was silent but for the bounce of the ball as it hit the pavement before Lucas grabbed it and set up his next shot, Nathan's heart breaking as he watched, both from the loss of his best friend next to his wife, and from the pain he knew his brother was going through. He couldn't imagine losing Haley- just the thought of it sent pain darting through his chest, so he didn't even pretend to understand what Lucas was suffering. But that didn't mean life stood still. _

_Finally Lucas grabbed the ball and tucked it on his hip, turning to Nathan. "You love Haley, right?" he said suddenly, calmly, breaking the silence. _

"_Yeah, I do. More than anything." Nathan said, confused. "But what's that got to do with…"_

"And e_ven though she's not with us right here, right now, you can still feel her presence inside you, right?" Luca continued, as if Nathan wasn't trying to speak beyond his affirmative answer. _

"_We've talked about this, Luke!" Nathan shouted, frustrated. Sometime after the school shooting, Lucas had confessed to Nathan about how he could 'feel' Peyton inside him, which is how he had an idea when it was imperative to get her out of the building, even at the risk of running into the shooter. He had felt her presence in his heart get weaker, and guessed that it meant something was wrong. It was at the hospital that they applaude his timeful rescue, since a couple minutes more and her blod loss would have been fatal. It was during this story Nathan confessed to a similar feeling he had for Haley, not that it had ever been testing by near-death experiences. But distance didnt matter, as she was firmly affixed in his heart, even as she was on tour and he was at High Flyers. _

_At the look on Lucas' face, he sighed, then relented. "Ok, fine. Do you want me to say it? Yes, I do. But…"_

_Once again Lucas cut him off. "Then she can't be dead. I can still feel her, here." Lucas pounded the left side of his chest, then closed his eyes, his fist loosening and flattening until his open palm rested over his heart. After a moment, a smile flitted across his face before he opened his eyes and fixed Nathan with a serious stare. "And until she's gone from here, I know she's still out there somewhere. We just have to find her."_

_End flashback_

So while it seemed like all of Tree Hill was at the gravesite, shedding tears of sorrow and sharing their grief in the loss of a life too soon, Lucas sat alone in his room, dry-eyed, running his hand lightly over his favorite picture of the two of them together.

Neither of them had known the picture was being taken, and Lucas had never felt so grateful as he did now that the greatest moment of his life had been captured forever. It was as if God knew he would need this little piece of her during this troubled time, to get him through to the day where he would prove everyone wrong and be with her again.

He could still hear the words echoing through his head, reliving that perfect moment in his mind while his fingers traced the smile on her face as she looked up at him, his hand caressing the side of her face, his other hand on the curve of her waist, mere seconds before he pulled her close for a kiss.

""_Its you. When all my dreams come true, the one I want next to me. It's you. It's you, Peyton.""_

Mentally he beat himself up about all the time he wasted denying how he felt, how at even _that_ moment, he spoke the words as if he were just coming to the realization that she was the one he'd wanted all along. But as soon as his mind traveled down that path, he closed that door. It wasn't time wasted, because he still had time. He couldn't regret time he missed with her because he knew in his heart there was still time left to have. There had to be. His mind wouldn't even entertain the possibility that this was the end of their love story.

"You _will_ be there, Peyton, when my dreams come true." Lucas said fervently. "I'm not giving up on that." He shook his head, as if to reaffirm what he had just said out loud. "You and I are True Love _Always_, and our story isn't over yet. I'll find my way to you, Peyton, wherever you are."

Looking over at the opened box that lay on his bed, it's contents spread all around, he lay his body down in the midst of the memories and finally allowed a tear to fall. "I promise."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Whew! Heavy chapter! I know some of you aren't happy Peyton's dead. Sorry. Blame my muse.

How many are ready for tomorrow's epi! Me! Me! Me!

Ok, so questions you guys can answer. As soon as 25 people post answers, I will post the next chapter that same day (this chapter started off longer, but I made it a two parter because I want to see what you guys think).

How do you think Lucas is going to treat Brooke through all this?

How do you think Brooke is going to deal with the idea of Peyton dead?

How do you think Lucas is going to deal with the idea of Peyton dead?

Feel free to comment on other things. I will count those reviews toward the 25 posts. And you don't have to answer all the questions to make a review count.

RJMoonSpell4, I still love your 'good post's, so you and others like you are welcome to leave those type of reviews, and I will continue to love them.

Any scenes you want to see? Any guesses as to how long Lucas will hold out hope? We know how good he is at keeping his 'promises.' Let me know.


	3. The Birth and Death of a Dream

A/N:Sorry about my horrible knowledge of state location. The plane went down in New Mexico, not Arizona! I went back and changed it.

I am happy to see all of my old friends from my other stories, and welcome to my new friends for this story. I forgot to acknowledge my reviews from Chapter 1, so here I go.

Bkworm52- this is not a dream scenario. Real life, all the way, unfortunately. It's angsty, I know, but the muse is in charge, not me.

Lotti190- I'm sorry, but this is not a Brucas fic. This is a leyton fic, though there will be Brucas friendship.

HilarieisLovely- don't worry, it will be finished. So far Im two for two, so I have a good track record with completions. :)

Demeter18- I love you and your predictions. You make my day, especially when I can tell you you were right about a prediction. Read below and find out which one.

So, reviews have lain stagnant at 47 for a while, so I am just gonna post this now. 20 reviews is nothing to sneeze at at all! And you can thank RJ, whose wonderful and unexpected review was like Christmas and 10 reviews put together! :)

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3 The Birth and Death of a Dream

Previously- _"You will be there, Peyton, when my dreams come true." Lucas said fervently. "I'm not giving up on that." He shook his head, as if to reaffirm what he had just said out loud. "You and I are True Love Always, and our story isn't over yet. I'll find my way to you, Peyton, wherever you are." _

_Looking over at the opened box that lay on his bed, it's contents spread all around, he lay his body down in the midst of the memories and finally allowed a tear to fall. "I promise."_

-----

Lucas kept his promise faithfully for the next year. Every break from school that was more than a week found Lucas taking a roadtrip, popping one of Peyton's mixtapes into the cd player of the Comet, their picture taped next to the speedometer, as he drove the 30 hours to New Mexico. He traveled from town to town once he reached New Mexico, following his heart, led by his gut, searching for a curly blond head and green eyes everywhere he went.

He wasn't always alone. Nathan came with him on several occasions in the beginning, at first because he too held onto the possibility that she was still out there, and then more to support his brother in what everyone knew was a hopeless quest.

Brooke alternated between joining Lucas in believing she was still alive, and being certain she was dead. Having moved in with Lucas, Karen and Lily to recuperate after her ordeal, she at first avoided Lucas like the plague, making sure to never be alone with, certain he would put to words the blame she felt in her heart for Peyton's disappearance.

It finally came to a head one afternoon when Brooke, believing herself to be home alone, sat on the living room couch and stared at a picture of her and Peyton, posing in their graduation gowns. It was a picture that was actually taken long after graduation was over, since during the real ceremony, everyone had left because Haley was giving birth to baby James. A couple of weeks later though, Peyton grabbed Brooke and a camera and dragged her to the school.

They found a secluded area easily since it was closed, and with a crow of 'Ta-Dah!', Peyton pulled out the two graduation cap and gowns she had confiscated earlier in the week, stopping Brooke's grumbling about why Peyton and Lucas had dragged her to the school when she graduated so she wouldnt have to come back. And with Lucas' help, they immortalized themselves as they had promised long ago, much like the pact for senior prom, to have proof that it was possible for two best friends, almost sisters, to make it from peschool to adulthood, graduating from high school still together, and better than ever.

Tracing the wide grin on Peyton's face, Brooke began to cry silently, the realization that their journey to adulthood together had been cut short by a decision she herself had made, caused the emotions to build in her chest, the weight of them crushing her until she found herself gasping for breath with the force of it. It begged to be let out, until it began to physically hurt from being kept in.

Finally she could contain it no longer, and a scream burst from her throat, the tide finally breaking as she alternated between screaming and sobbing, beating the pillow beside her harder and harder, until finally she picked it up and stood, throwing it hard across the room. She collapsed on the floor, sobbing harshly, curling into a ball as the pain of her grief continued to roll through her.

She startled as she felt arms pick her up and cradle her gently, whispering comfort into her ear. "I know, I know. Shhhhh, It's okay. It's gonna be okay."

"It's my fault. It's all my fault!" she fought the arms that held her, believing herself to be unworthy of the comfort, but she wasn't let go. Finally she gave up the fight and collapsed into the waiting arms, allowing herself to be soothed and she gripped the arms tightly, burrowing closer to escape the pain.

"It's not your fault. Noone blames you."

She looked up into the blue eyes of the man who held her. "You do." She sobbed, tears still falling freely.

Lucas sighed and bowed his head, taking a moment before looking her in the eye. "I _did._ I needed someone to blame for losing her. But then I remembered something." He cupped her face, and gently wiped away the tears. "You lost her too. And you've loved her for a lot longer than I have."

He pulled back into his arms and began to rock. "What happened to her wasn't fair, but it was a freak accident. It wasn't your fault, Brooke."

Brooke broke at his words and sank into his embrace, trying to escape the guilt that consumed her. "But I was the one who couldn't wait, who made her go on the plane that killed her."

"First of all, she isn't dead." Lucas said forcefully. Brooke looked up at him, and, at the look on his face, hesitantly nodded her head in agreement.

"Second, you can't blame yourself for what happened. You had no way of knowing this would be the end result of your decision. And even if you _didn't_ love Peyton as much as I know you do, I _know _you love yourself enough that there was no way you would have put yourself in that kind of danger willingly. And we almost lost you, too."

Lucas sighed. "Besides, if we follow your logic, then I am actually the one to blame. She didn't want to go to California, but I made her go, even after she asked me to stay." Lucas whispered. "Maybe she felt something off- maybe she felt something was going to happen."

"Maybe she wanted to stay with the boy she loved." Brooke whispered softly.

"Loves." Lucas corrected absentmindedly.

"I want her back, Luke. I don't know if I can do this without her." Brooke admitted brokenly.

"I know. It's hard." Lucas himself began to tear up at the thought of life without Peyton. "But this is just a rough period. Once we find her and bring her home, things will work themselves out."

"Maybe, once she gets better wherever she is, she'll find her way back home to us." Brooke said, laying her head on Lucas' chest and joining in his fantasy.

"But until she returns, we have to keep going. We don't want her coming back disappointed. Cant you hear her yelling at us for not following our dreams?" Lucas said, holding Brooke tightly in his arms, comforting himself and her at the same time.

Brooke chuckled. "Asking me what happened to her Clothes over Bro's originals."

Lucas laughed as well. "Chastising me for not publishing my novel, so everyone can read how awesome she is." They sat in silence for a moment, then Lucas spoke again.

"We've got to have something to show her when she gets back so the time we missed with her was not in vain." Lucas looked off into space. "Make her proud."

Lucas looked down as Brooke looked up at him, hope lighting a spark in once dull eyes. "You will go to New York and I will go back to school, and it'll be like she's on her internship, and just too busy to call. She's out there Brooke, fighting to get back to us. We just have to hold onto the hope that she will."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanksgiving came and went, then Christmas, and still he searched. Every time he took off, his family watched with worried eyes as he doggedly packed his overnight bag for each trip. They couldn't protest, because he made sure not to shirk his family responsibilities, being home for Thanksgiving, winking at Brooke from across the empty seat he had placed at the table 'for Peyton,' taking pictures every chance he got, making sure each family moment was documented on some type of film. Having never been a picture taker, it was Haley who posed the question that was on everyone's mind.

"It used to be a basketball you lugged around everywhere. Now it's a Nikon. What gives?" She asked playfully, bumping his hip playfully a he stood, snapping pictures of his mother helping Lily tear open a brightly wrapped package.

"I don't want Peyton to miss out on any moments. Even though she's not here now, with these pictures she can still share the memories when she gets home."He answered, placing his gaze back behind the viewfinder, the subject not open for discussion.

And after that, no one dared ask him another question about any new habit he embraced. It was all for Peyton.

March came and Lucas still had not given up his search. But late one night, after returning from celebrating with Nathan their conference victory, Nathan for playing, Lucas for coaching, he watched as Nathan picked Haley up and swung her around, carrying her to the room they shared and closing the door, obviously to continue his celebration of their victory. Lucas made his way to his room alone, closing the door softly and curling up into a ball on the middle of the bed. He closed his eyes, clutched her picture tightly to his chest, and cried like a baby, missing her then more than ever.

It was 6 months later that an acceptance letter came from a publishing company to release his novel, 6 months after that when the final touches were completed and the book was released to the world, dedicated to the one he would love forever, Peyton Sawyer. The end of the book held a brief description of Peyton, along with an email address, where anyone with information about a girl matching her description could get in contact with Lucas Scott.

The book tour induced mixed emotions in Lucas, elation at the success of his first novel, and despair, as, with each passing city, he searched the crowd anxiously, tripping over the blond haired, green eyed women who held hope that they were the one the handsome blond man wrote about and searched for, not realizing (or not caring) that the Peyton Sawyer of the novel was not fictional, but his true life's love. But the curls he searched for never materialized, and his gaze never caught green eyes that made his heart trip at a glance.

The publishers didn't mind that 3 of their stops were made in the state of New Mexico that summer. The success of the book, magnified by the young man's poignant and public search for the woman he loved, guaranteed massive turnouts, by fans who read the 'Unkindness' and fell in love with Leyton; by women who wanted to be his 'Peyton'; and by onlookers who held out hope that the true Peyton would find her way to a book signing and they would get to witness the emotional reunion first hand.

He was able to pull off another book tour in a similar fashion over Christmas break, stopping in 3 more New Mexican towns. But it was all to no avail, and Lucas was losing hope. It had been over two years since Peyton's disappearance, and Lucas was the only one who believed she was still out there somewhere.

Even Brooke had lost faith that Peyton would return, and had thrown herself into her work, making the Clothes over Bros franchise an empire, her loss of hope meaning big business for the company, since to distract herself from the crushing emptiness she felt in the space where Peyton was supposed to be, she put in 18 hour days, creating magazines, a couture line, and a department store line. Clothes over Bro's was a name every woman knew, regardless of income level, and it was getting bigger everyday.

The only person still supporting Lucas in his quest to find Peyton was Lindsay, his book editor. Having read the love story that was Lucas and Peyton's and having spent countless hours with Lucas editing his book and reliving memories with him about Peyton, she encouraged him in his search, and consoled him as each city brought him nothing but false leads and empty promises. It was a win/win situation for both of them, since she loved being Lucas' confidant, and Lucas loved the support she gave him in his search for Peyton, since everyone else tried to persuade him to give it up.

It was she who convinced the directors to let him tour so many cities in New Mexico, she who came up with the idea for the email contact at the end of the book, much like a 'have you seen me' flyer, without the picture, because he hadn't gotten Peyton's permission to print her picture, and Larry refused to sign the release papers in an attempt to make Lucas 'let it go.'

It was Lindsay who held him tightly one night on the last stop of the second tour of his novel, walking him to his room and laying him gently on the bed, as he said goodbye to the search for Peyton Sawyer by downing shots and drowning his sorrow in alcohol.

"She's gone." He sighed mournfully, as Lindsay knelt and began slipping off his shoes. He gripped his chest as if it pained him. "I've looked everywhere, and I can't find her, cause she's nowhere to be found," he moaned incoherently, collapsing back onto the bed. He curled into a ball and began to sob silently into the pillow. Concerned, Lindsay stood and lay behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging tightly, as if she could take away his pain.

"She's not gone." Lindsay whispered. "she will always be in your heart, Lucas, and you will love her forever, just as she loves you. She just cant actually be _with _you anymore." Lindsay spoke into his back, unable to stop herself from pressing a kiss to his shoulder. She had grown to love this man who loved so deeply. And while she held hope that one day he would return her feelings, for now she was content to fill the role of friend. In some ways, she paralleled Peyton in the story, a woman she truly did admire, hiding her feelings so she could be there for him while he professed his love for another woman.

"But she's never coming back to me." Lucas turned and faced Lindsay, their breaths mingling as he misjudged the space between them. He looked Lindsay in the eye, running a hand down her face as if he had never seen her before. "You know, you've been so good to me this past year and a half. I don't know what I'd do without you, Linds."

She blushed and shook her head. "You wont have to find out Lucas." Pulling him close, she kissed the top of his head and he rested on her chest. "Now go to sleep, Lucas. Things will look better in the morning." At this point, it wasn't that Lindsay believed that Peyton was still alive, but she saw nothing wrong with allowing Lucas to come to that realization on his own. And now that he had, she would continue to be there for him as he finally mourned the loss of her in his life.

They lay there, Lindsay stroking his head, soothing him as he drifted in and out of consciousness, getting closer to sleeping off the alcohol he'd imbibed to dull the ache he felt at the realization that it was time to let her go. It had been two years and she had not been found, and not for the lack of trying. If national exposure couldn't find her, then maybe it was time for him to face reality and understand that it was because she wasn't out there to be found.

That night, Lucas said goodbye to Peyton in the only way he had ever known to get over the love of his life. He said hello to Lindsay, the woman lying next to him in bed, comforting him and loving him and being there for him throughout it all. She wouldn't begrudge him his memories of Peyton, and she would love him unconditionally. He knew she loved him, so for now, that was enough. And as he kissed her awake, her arms wrapping around his neck willingly as she sank into his ardent embrace, he felt that maybe, just maybe, in time he could learn to love her too.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Ahhh please don't kill me. Trust the muse. For those of you who know me, have faith, especially since it will be awhile before the next post. For those of you who haven't read my other fics, go do that now while you're waiting, so you can have faith too.

With Peyton dead, Lucas needs love in his life. I can't have him pining for Peyton forever. Even you guys would get tired of seeing that. And I wont have him with Brooke, cause that's just unhealthy, and not good for either of them, so Lindsay is the only choice, and a good one. She's going to be good for him.

Soooooo, tell me what you think- comment on last night's episode, predictions on whats going to happen next chapter. Tell me what parts you liked, parts you didnt like, etc.

How many of you think this is a deathfic? How many of you think Peyton is still alive? Lucas has given up the search. Have you? If not, where is she? How will they make their way back to each other? If she's alive, that is. hehehehehehe

I finally eeked out most of a William Sawyer sequel/epilogue type oneshot. It's almost done, so it will be up by the end of the week. Its called the New Edition, so keep a lookout for it.


	4. The Past Revisited

Some people were curious about how Lucas had the Comet- Remember first chapter, Lucas had driven Peyton to the airport in the Comet? She left it in Tree Hill with him because she had plans to come back. Lucas asked Larry if he could keep it when Larry tried to sell it off, and he agreed (this was right after the funeral), so now its his.

My muse is just going ahead full steam! You can thank men who don't call for this chapter. Since I wasn't on the phone, I had to do something to occupy my time. And there's nothing like escaping into fantasy world when real life stinks. So enjoy!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4 The Past Revisited

_Summer, a year and a half later._

-------

"Honeygrove, Texas" Lucas said quietly as they drove into town, crossing the city lines. "Man, it's been 4 years since I've been here, and it still looks the same."

Lindsay looked around excitedly, taking in the quaint buildings and friendly people. "Oh look! That man just waved to someone else. Isn't that wonderful?"

Lucas frowned, confused. "Linds, it's a small town. That's what people do."

Lindsay laughed. "Ok, maybe so. But coming from New York, seeing that is about as rare as meeting someone who still owns an 8 track."

Even Lucas had to smile at her enthusiasm, though he was feeling anything but. He was feeling…he didn't know what he was feeling, but it wasn't pleasant.

They were on the last leg of his second novel's first book tour, and he'd had mixed emotions the entire time. He was over the moon about his second novel's success, at 22 reaching a level that most people couldn't in their entire lifetime, but he was unhappy about why it had done so well. Everyone believed that it was another love story, a novel about yearning and lost love; a novel about Peyton Sawyer. No one believed him when he tried to explain that he no longer held hope Peyton would return to him- it was just a story about a scientist and a comet.

It was Lindsay who had the brilliant idea to bridge the first and second novel by having the book tour stop in some of the places that were significant in the first novel, hence the stop in Honey Grove, Texas. Lucas had the feeling that she just wanted to test just how strong a hold memories of Peyton still had on him.

Once a conversation topic that bonded them, his history with Peyton was now a source of strife for them. Lindsay felt that he was still holding onto a memory, and she couldn't compete with the perfection that was Peyton, immortalized in death. No one else would get Lucas to the man he could have become. No one else could bring the light back into his eyes. Noone but his precious Peyton, who wasn't coming back. And even though Lucas' friends and family accepted her, occasionally she would catch the worried glances and looks of concern they shared among each other at her presence in his life.

After reading the Comet, she was beginning to wonder if the worry was for him- or for her.

They pulled up to the only hotel in town, which was actually more of a motel, checking in and putting their things away, as Lindsay pulled out the itinerary.

"So far, your new book's done really well in the markets. It was definitely a good call to keep up doing the 3 cities in New Mexico." She smiled softly at him, recognizing that it was still a sore topic for him. He had fought adamantly against going back to the state that had stolen his dreams, especially once he had given up the search for Peyton a year and half ago.

"I know, I know. You were right. The market loved 'The Comet,' and they are loving the idea of including the towns that were mentioned in the first book." Lucas conceded. "Even though they still say that its because I am still looking for Peyton. It doesnt matter how many times I state publicly that I agree with her father, that she's d—gone."

Two years later and he still could not say the words out loud. Lindsay tried to ignore the shaft of pain that sliced through her at his poorly hidden inability to accept that fact. She consoled herself by remembering that he was with her now, even as the masochist in her couldn't help but blurt out, "Well, you did name the book the comet, and everyone knows that was the name of the car Peyton drove. I mean, come on, Luke, the 'comet' comes into the 'scientists' life and changes it, then leaves, and he spends the rest of his life waiting for it to return, so that the beauty and meaning in life can return to him as well? Can you blame them for what they think?"

Lucas stared at her. "What you mean is, can I blame you for what you think?"

She hung her head. Lucas walked over to her and lifted her head up with a finger on her chin. "How many times do I have to tell you- it's a piece of fiction. I love _you_. I'm with _you_. Why are you worrying about a memory? My first book is my past. You're my present." They both ignored the fact that he didn't say 'his future.' After all, avoidance had worked so well to keep their relationship together so far, there was no need to rock the boat.

"Now," Lucas said, smirking as his moved his hands to her hips and began to walk her back toward the bed. "How about you show me how much you appreciate me letting you talk me into showing you Honey Grove and Charleston?"

Lindsay's breath caught in her throat. Everytime she wondered if she were fooling herself in this relationship, Lucas would pull out a move like this to remind her why she stayed. "You- you haven't shown me Honeygrove, and we haven't gotten to Charleston yet." She said breathlessly.

Lucas lowered her onto the bed and covered her mouth with his. "Consider it payment in advance."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucas sat upright in bed, chest heaving from the shock of waking up so forcefully. He looked over at Lindsay, who was breathing softly beside him, sleeping peacefully. Quietly he eased his way out of bed, making his way to the door and opening it gently, tiptoeing out of the room and onto the balcony that ran the length of the motel.

Lindsay had wanted the same room he stayed in the last time he was in Honey Grove, and he agreed to the suggestion- only if it were available. They both knew she wanted to make sure Peyton's ghost was truly exorcised, having him relive and revisit what was such a special place for them. And she didn't even know how special it was- some memories Lucas kept private, not willing to share them with the world, and the first time he and Peyton had come together as lovers was one of those memories.

What she also didn't know was how much he paid the motel attendant to say regretfully that the room she wanted was booked. He would not betray Peyton's memory by bringing his new girlfriend to a place that held witness to such a powerful and defining moment between them. Lucas didn't believe that was an indication that he still held onto Peyton in his heart- it was just a respect thing.

He lied to himself often these days.

In fact, just being in Honey Grove with Lindsay felt like a betrayal to Peyton. In his dreams, dreams that had begun once the book tour began, Peyton looked at him accusingly, tears in her eyes, as she asked him why he had given up on her.

Why he hadn't come to save her.

And tonight, the dream was even worse than the others. Tonight, the dream was particularly vicious- because it was a dream that sparked hope back into his heart. And for him, that was the cruelest dream of all.

In this dream Peyton was glowing-not crying, not frowning- her curls grown out down her back, the weight of her hair pulling her tight curls into loose waves that glinted in the sun. She was playing on a plot of grass, romping with a little girl that had the curls he once remembered her having, her blue eyes shining brightly as she caught a glimpse of him watching them. "Daddy! He's here!" the little girl cried as she ran to him. Behind her, Peyton smiled as she called out, "We've been waiting a long time, but we never gave up hope. I knew you would find us!"

He could still feel the warmth on his leg from the little girl twining her arms about it, and his lips still tingled from Peyton's kiss, her body pressed against his. He had bolted awake before the dream could progress, and at the present moment he didn't know if he were happy or sad that it hadn't continued on, because he held the feeling that by waking up so soon, he had missed something vital.

That was the future he was supposed to have, and the fact that it was no longer his made what should have been a beautiful dream a horrible nightmare. Never again would he complain about dreaming of Peyton's tears- it hurt less to see her cry for what was than to see what could have been and not have it. Because when Peyton cried in his dreams, she was only doing what he wished he could do in real life.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The morning of the book signing dawn bright and sunny, a beautiful, sunny day that made Lucas wish the signing would be held outdoors. Since the event was scheduled for the afternoon, the morning was filled with sightseeing- the police station where they rescued Mouth, the thrift store where they brought their outfits for prom, the school where the prom was held, even the little sign that spoke to Mouth and told Haley about the prom, was considered a memorable landmark. She gushed over the gazebo where Nathan and Haley had their romantic moments, and Brooke and Peyton had their re-reconciliation. And finally, at lunch time, she dragged him to the diner where they all ate dinner together, after finding Mouth but before prom.

"This has been such a great day Lucas." Lindsay said, grabbing his hand as they sat in the booth. "I mean, I read the book and edited it, but it has never been more real to me than now, seeing the places in real time- smelling the same air you smelled then, seeing the same sights you saw. It's like I was here with you."

Lucas grunted noncommittally as he perused the menu.

"Hey, you should order the same thing you ordered that day, and we'll get it doubled so I can share it with you." She leaned in, eyes bright with excitement from the idea. "That was a tidbit that wasn't in the book. Do you remember what you ordered?" she said eagerly.

Of course he remembered. He remembered sitting in the corner booth, he and Peyton scrunched so tight she was practically sitting on his lap. He remembered her joking that all the diner needed was the waiters to have rollerskates on, to be back in the 50's. So, in keeping with that theme, they ordered burgers and fries, dipping the fries in ketchup and feeding them to each other and sharing a burger. In a southern drawl, Peyton confessed coyly that she had always wanted to share a beverage like they did in the movies, so Lucas ordered one, well worth the 4 dollars to see the look on Peyton's face when the waiter brought out a milkshake, complete with 2 straws. The kiss she laid on his lips in gratitude wasn't bad either. They sat there, ignoring the teasing from their friends as they drank the milkshake together, grinning and staring into each other's eyes. The moment was only enhanced by Haley reaching over and dunking a fry into their milkshake, breaking the romantic moment, but creating a great friendship memory, as the milkshake was then shared by all 7 of them, dunking French fries into the frosty concoction and laughing like lunatics.

"No, sorry." Lucas said, shrugging his shoulders. "It was probably the turkey sandwich, like I usually get."

"You do love your turkey." Lindsay agreed. "Well, then, that's what we'll order."

Lucas excused himself as Lindsay began to tell the waiter what they wanted, making his way around the bend to where the bathrooms were located. Needing to get away from the memories, from the realization that that was one of the last times they all laughed like that- inhibited and free, loving the world, loving life. Loving each other.

It was the memories he also blamed as the reason an incredulous, "Peyton?", slipped out of his mouth as he caught sight of blond curls turning the corner and entering into a door that said 'Employees Only. It was only because he had just seen her in his head that she appeared in front of him- he had learned long ago that a blond head did not a Peyton make. He had been burned many times before, chasing after a blond head of curls, only for the face to be that of a stranger.

He cursed himself as he lost the battle to continue to the bathroom, hurrying through the employee door after her. It led to a back exit that led to a parking lot connected to a side street. As he exited the building, he saw the blond head bobbing as she walked down the street, turning onto main street and getting swallowed up by the crowd that was cruising the sidewalks on such a beautiful day.

He was successful at suppressing the urge to follow her, past experience making him realize that it wasn't worth it to face Lindsay's disappointment that he was once again chasing ghosts, especially when he knew the ending to that scenario. He had called her name in the restaurant, and she didn't turn around, so odds were very good that she wasn't the one he was looking for. But he couldn't help making sure by asking the woman who was leaning against the wall taking a smoke break who the girl that just left was.

"Who, Bonnie?" She asked, looking in the direction of the blond haired woman. "She works here. She left to go pick up her kids from the babysitters." She leaned in conspiratorially. "She's taking them to the bookstore for that book signing. You know, the one for Lucas Scott's new novel? That's the guy who tours the country, writing books about his lost love and looking for her everywhere he goes..." Her eyes widened as she glanced at Lucas, then back toward the street. "Hey, wait a min-" she said.

But by the time she turned around to confirm her suspicions, he had already disappeared back into the diner.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So….what do you think? Predictions? Foreshadowing? How many people still want to know if Peyton's really dead or not? Its been 4 years. Still holding out hope?

How many of you are tired of the suspense?

The next chapter is written and ready to go, so as soon as I get 20 reviews, I will post it. My muse is on a roll!


	5. The Places You Go, The People You Meet

A/N: Guys, I love my reviews! I have the best readers ever! Having said that, I am kinda mad at myself for writing a mystery fic, cause I cant actually respond to people's comments! lol. But each and every one of them inspire me to write faster and give you more. Do you see how quickly the chapters are coming?!? Its all from your reviews! I dont have the chapters written in advance like my other fics, so even I am surprised at how quickly the pages are turning.

Lindsay is trying her best to breach Lucas' defenses. She is trying to bond with him by learning everything about him, hoping it will give her some insight into how to make him love her more. She vacilates between wanting to be Lucas' Peyton, and wanting him to love her for herself. So yeah, it gets interesting writing her.

DBlock21- I do not know how long the fic is going to be, since I am writing it one/two chapters at a time. If the story is dragging for you, you are free to stop reading and come back once several chapters are posted to see if you like where its going. If not- I cant please everyone. Check out one of my other fics that arent suspenseful.

This chapter is coming out same day because I asked for 20, and you gave me so much more! I am going to start writing the next chapter now, and hopefully it will be out by the weekend, cause I want to begin responding to your reviews!

So, just so everyone's clear. Its been 4 years since they graduated high school and Peyton disappeared. No more time jumps for a while.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5 The Places You'll Go, The People You'll Meet

22-year-old Bonnie Scoyer loved her life. She loved living in a small town, where she could walk everywhere she needed to go, where perfect strangers waved and said hello, and where her kids could play freely without worry, because everyone knew who they were and looked out for them. They were the famous Scoyer twins after all, the babies that launched an empire, so to speak.

She loved the diner layout, which had a homey feel- there was a grassy area in front of the diner that was just great for kids to romp and play, in perfect view of their parents waiting for their meals inside. Not exactly McDonalds playspace, but just right for small town living. It was one of these parents, who, glancing casually at the sketchpad Bonnie was doodling on as she watched her kids crawl about on a blanket, was amazed at the likeness Bonnie was able to reproduce on paper, and begged Bonnie to do a similar portrait for her kids.

At that point, Bonnie had been working at the diner for a year, though now she only rarely worked a shift. Before her fame and fortune (small town style), she lived in the tiny apartment above the diner, thanks to the graciousness of the diner owner, Delores Brown.

And that was the first commission that turned Bonnie Scoyer from waitress single mom to portrait artist extraordinaire. People came from miles around to have their children's portrait done, because Bonnie did not do the typical stiff portrait, complete with poses and backdrops. No- her portraits were life in motion- a little boy shooting a basketball, a little girl holding her breath underwater as she learned to swim, and the famous portrait that started it all, a twin boy and girl crawling around on a blanket, looking at each other and smiling, as if at any moment they would burst into laughter. And when people found out that the twins were also the first children born at the start of the new year, (the news station did a story on the hometown talent, since the parent that discovered her also happened to be an anchorwoman), it just compounded the notoriety of the twin's portrait and the woman who drew it.

They came for her talent, but they returned to experience the joy that was Bonnie, and later, the sunshine that were her kids. For Bonnie full of life, happiness oozing out of every pore of her being. And it was obvious that one source of her joy lay in her children, who were the souls of contentment, never seen without a smile on their faces. They were a family that believed in sharing that happiness with everyone they came in contact with, and the ones they met were only too willing to accept it.

Some people came for the music, because Bonnie would seldom do anything without a cd playing in the background. Being in Texas, it was typically country music of course, but country music that was played in an atmosphere that encouraged you to get up and dance, sway to the music, or sing at the top of your lungs, no matter that you couldn't hold a tune to save your soul, because that's what Bonnie and her kids did.

She soon moved from the tiny apartment over top of the diner into a duplex with a yard- a must with two growing children. Her gallery was on Main St, and was aptly named 'Life In Motion', dedicated to Delores, who had coined the phrase first. She had repeatedly told Bonnie of her talent, but it had taken an outsider to make Bonnie believe her.

So here she was, heading over to her neighbors house to pick up the joys of her life, basking in the beautiful day. She had woken up this morning with a song in her heart, the feeling that life was about to get exponentially better, and she was just waiting for that moment of clarity, when she would recognize that _this_ was the moment that would change her life.

It was that feeling that allowed her not to grumble when Del called her, frantic because someone called in sick and she was short on help. Never forgetting the woman who gave her a job, taking a chance on a homeless hitchhiker, several months pregnant, with no work history to speak of, Bonnie was always available to swing a shift when there was a need, even though she no longer worked full-time at the diner.

She entered the front gate, smiling as she neared the squeals and shouts coming from the backyard shared with her neighbor, Tonya, who lived on the other side of the duplex. Everyone was in the back of the duplex, the twins in their bathing suits, shrieking in delight as they ran through the sprinklers; Tony, Tonya's 15 month old son, bouncing on his chubby legs and clapping at the sight of the 3 year olds cavorting in the water.

It was Peanut who saw her first. Halting in her tracks, her brother running into her back, she changed course and began running full speed to the woman who had just turned the corner of the house.

"Mommy!" Uncaring that her daughter would soak her clothes, Bonnie scooped her up and nuzzled her neck, before beginning their ritual greeting of rubbing noses. "Hey Peanut, how was your day?"

She beamed, arms tight around her mother's neck, as she began to retell her day, from when she woke up and got dressed, to when she helped Tonya feed Tony for lunch, who got food alllll over the place, so that's why they were outside, since Tony needed a bath in the sprinklers.

Bonnie nodded and smiled at her duaghter's rendition of the day, laying a smacking kiss on her forehead at the end of it before setting her down on the ground. She reached out and picked up her son, who waited patiently for his turn, knowing he would get the exact same treatment at his sister. She gave him his Eskimo kiss and he wrapped his arms around her neck, grinning at her as she frowned at him, bouncing him in her arms. "Did you get heavier? I swear, your muscles are getting bigger everyday!" She groaned and staggered as he flexed his tiny arms, showing her his muscles, making everyone giggle at her theatrics.

"Tonya," she called out. "What are you feeding my kids?"

"Hey, you're the reason why we all eat so good. Blame yourself if they're too heavy!" Tonya laughed, scooping Tony up and blowing raspberries on his belly, his laughter rolling through the yard.

It seemed only fitting that Bonnie hire Tonya as her assistant a year ago, when her gallery opened and she discovered that business was so good that she would need help. Instead of being pregnant, Tonya at the time had a infant to take care of, but her story had been otherwise similar to Bonnie's, with no job and little work history. Giving Tonya the same chance that was given to her, she allowed her to live on the other half of her duplex house free of charge until she could get on her feet, and work as the office manager of the gallery, a gallery that was built kid-friendly, since Bonnie often brought her own young children to work with her.

It was the perfect arrangement for two single mothers with young children and no family. They had become each other's family, and their children were like siblings, having been raised together, at first out of necessity, and now, out of love.

"Momma, I stwong!" Yoda said seriously, his lisp more pronounced because he was struggling to keep the grin off his face.

Bonnie smiled at his difficulty with the letter 'r,' grateful that after being born 6 weeks early, a lisp was his only problem developmental problem, and one he would eventually grow out of. The doctor had estimated their period of conception mid-May, and she wasn't due until mid-February. Imagine her fear and dismay when her water broke early one morning on the last day of December. She prayed all the way to the hospital, which was an hour away, hoping that her babies would be alright. Her son came first, nicknamed Yoda for his wisened old man look, due to the myriad of wrinkles all over his body, and his ears, greatly pronounced since his head was so tiny. Her baby girl had come next, tiny in comparison to her brother. The doctors said it was actually a good thing they were born early, because her brother had been consuming most of the nutrients, and had they gone full-term, she might not have survived so long without nourishment. So while he was a chunker of a premie, weighing almost 5 pounds at birth, she weighed in at a little over a pound, so tiny that when curled up she could fit in the palm of her mother's hand- hence the nickname, Peanut.

They both thrived in the NICU, even Peanut, who was small but could breathe on her own and ate like a horse. Bonnie was able to stay nearby in a Ronald McDonald house until they were ready to come home, right about the time of their predicted birthdate. Being first of the year babies, Bonnie received multiple gifts from different sponsors, including a years supply of pampers and formula if needed, baby clothes both bought and knitted from caring women from neighboring towns, a double stroller from the nurse who took care of them in the hospital, and from her own townspeople, clothes and casseroles when she finally brought them home from the hospital.

Its what she loved about a small town- once she had been adopted by Delores, whose own daughter was away at college, she had been accepted by the entire town. There was always an arm waiting to hold a twin, or feed it, or change it. Delores not only allowed her the 6 weeks off she stayed near hospital; her job was waiting for her when she returned home. The twins were the newest mascots of Honey Grove, holding court in a playpen in the the middle of the diner, where it was not unusual for someone to scoop them up and play with them while they were waiting for their food. They didn't worry about strangers snatching the babies- those children had a town full of mothers, and no one got near the door before someone swept in and brought the baby back into the heart of the diner, cognizant of the rules. You could play with the babies all you wanted, but they went nowhere near the doors.

To look at them now you would never know that they came into the world as preemies, and Bonnie thanked God for that blessing everyday. They had to grow up short a father, she was happy they weren't missing anything else in their lives. Bonnie didn't worry, however. She had awaken this morning feeling like another blessing was coming her way- that sometime today her life was going to change. And after all the other blessings she'd incurred since arriving at Honey Grove, she couldn't wait to see what it would be.

"So who's ready to go to the book signing?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Can I tell you how much I feel and love this story? I teared up when I wrote Luke's angst, and I have this huge smile on my face now writing the kid scenes. I just wish Peyton was in this story so I could enjoy her too, but the muse says nope. Sorry. :(

Ok, so you know from reading WS that I like to add new characters to the mix. So, what do you think of Bonnie? Tonya? Anybody want to see Bonnie take Lucas away from Lindsay? How about Tonya? Can you get with the interracial love? lol

How many people guessed there would be kids in this fic? If you remembered the A/N from the beginning of WS, then you might recall that I am a kidfic writer from the top of my head to the bottom of my pretty toes. Be honest! :)

Anybody have predictions? I know I still haven't answered the question of whether Peyton is alive or not, and I'm sorry, but you have to blame the muse. I am just the conduit, and she says she's not telling if Peyton is still alive out there or not. You will just have to guess for right now, though most people already have a feeling. ;)

Spoiler alert if you scroll down

;;;;;

;;;;;

;;;;

;;;;

;;;

;

;

;

;

;

;

;ff

f

f

ff

g

fhgfh

ghfh

fdh

dfhghdh

gh

dhfgh

fgh

h

fh

ghhdfgh

hd

hf

hfgh

fgh

hdh

hgh

fh

gg

dhg

hfh

fh

gfdh

hgfh

fh

fghfg

fgh

h

hg

h

fh

fhhgfhgh

hfg

fh

hf

hghg

fgh

hf

ghh

gf

hgf

hf

hfg

hg

hghfhgh

ghghg

hg

You get a clue about where Peyton is in the next chapter, when Lucas finds out she's alive. :)


	6. The Scientist and the Comet

A/N: Ok, so I just reread what I wrote about Lindsay wanting to be in the same motel room in Honey Grove, and that IS way creepy. I was going to write an author's note explaining that just like he left out their interaction at the diner, he also left out the consummation of his relationship to Peyton in Honey Grove because he didn't want to share such a special memory with the world, but then I went back to that chapter and saw that I had written that Lindsay knew exactly what had gone down (ewwww who does that). So I went back and changed it to her not knowing what went down in the hotel room. (Shudder) Me and the muse will have to disagree on that one.

So you guys were so awesome I just had to bang out this chapter. Even though fanfic totally erased all my revisions and I had to spend more time redoing all I had done. Enjoy!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6 The Scientist and the Comet

Apparently she wasn't quite ready for life to change. Bonnie smiled to herself at her obvious avoidance of the book signing- first taking the kids to get ice cream, then letting them run off the sugar in the nearby playground. She knew what she was doing- she just couldn't seem to stop it, afraid that the moment would come at the signing, but more afraid that it wouldn't, and she would be left with the feeling that she had missed something vital.

They didn't make it to the book signing until it was almost quarter to 4, and the line _still_ snaked around the bookstore. Bonnie was surprised; the signing started at one, and was scheduled to end at 4, which is also why she didn't show up until late. She didn't want a lot of people around when she approached the famous author. _That_ was her story, not the one that whispered she was being a giant coward for avoiding what needed to be done.

She had never read Lucas Scott's first book. She had a thing against popular _anything_, music, art, books, it didn't matter. If the masses liked it, Bonnie was sure not to purchase it, preferring to tread her own path and give her money to the underdogs of the world.

She didn't know where the compulsion came from, and she was probably missing out on some great pieces of work, but when it came to books, if it was a bestseller, it was a guarantee she wouldn't read it. She hadn't read Harry Potter, nor Twilight, and she didn't read the Unkindness of Ravens.

But try as she might, she couldn't stay away from 'the Comet'. Its title called to her, making her stop every time she saw it in the window of a bookstore, or on a shelf in the library. She finally broke down and bought it, but refused to read it, because she didn't read bestsellers, and the Comet was fast following in its predecessors footsteps. She had never read Lucas Scott's works, but here she was, at his booksigning, ready to get the Comet signed.

She supposed it was why she felt the urge to buy the book before; fate must have known Lucas Scott would be in town and she would need entry into speaking with him. The Comet definitely served a purpose greater than a good night's read. And it wasn't like she was missing out on something special; who liked science fiction anyway?

She sent her kids off to the children's section of the bookstore with the admonishment to be good and play quietly. The bookstore's children's section was kid friendly, with toys and chairs, crayons and coloring books, so that the kids could be occupied while their parents shopped. The twins were regulars at the bookstore, both having a voracious appetite for reading, so Bonnie was worried about them being left alone.

Bonnie waved at the clerk who manned the register in the children's section, confident that her babies would be well cared for while she waited in line. The line inched forward slowly, and Bonnie began to worry. It was close to 4 now, and she was nowhere near the front. She had no idea if he was a nice author, and would continue until everyone in line had a turn, or if at 4 o'clock, there would be a regretful announcement about how the author had to go, but appreciated his warm welcome. Translation: 'I've got you to buy the book, now times up; Im going home suckas!'

Looking apprehensively at the two large bodyguards that flanked the table where Lucas was stationed, Bonnie feared this author was one of the latter.

Her fears were confirmed as the owner of the bookstore walked over and began to speak. "We appreciate everyone who came out to support Mr. Scott's newest novel, and we thank you for your purchases. Unfortunately, it is 4 o'clock and the book signing is over. Feel free to browse the bookstore at your leisure, but we ask that you respect Mr. Scott's time and privacy, and not ambush him while he enjoys our lovely town."

As the proprietor made the announcement, Lucas leaned over to Lindsay and whispered, "They've been in line a long time. I don't mind signing autographs for the few remaining people."

Lindsay shook her head. "You do that here, and you'll have to do it in Charleston as well. Not to mention if you do give them an inch, they will take advantage of it and you'll be signing autographs the entire time you are here."

Lucas scoffed. "Yeah, all _one_ day of the time we have left here before Charleston. That _would_ be a hardship." He said sarcastically. But he didn't push the issue- she had done more book signings than he, so he went with her advice, even though he didn't like it.

Lucas smiled as he watched a little girl furtively glance around before making her way past the bodyguards manning his table. They were so busy watching the adults in the bookstore, they didn't even see the tiny toddler that walked up to him and smiled brightly, dimples winking as she chirped out a friendly, "Hi!"

Lucas chuckled at her friendliness. "Hello to you too!" He looked around, then frowned as he didn't see anyone that could be the little girl's mother, and she was way too small to be roaming the store alone.

He leaned over to Lindsay. "There's a baby girl here, and I don't see an adult anywhere around. I don't know who let a 2 year old roam the store alone like this, but Im going to have Cheryl make an announcement so we can find her mother."

They both turned to face the little girl at the sound of her indignant, "Hey!"

Lucas tried to smother a grin at the sight of her frowning, hands on her hips, tapping her tiny foot in annoyance. Her attitude was apparent, endearing and no-nonsense as she informed them, "I am not a baby, and I am not 2, I am 3 years old, thank you very much!" she said, holding up three fingers.

"Oh really?" Lucas said, holding up a hand to Lindsay, who was upset about the child's attitude, and prepared to chastise her. Having been friends with girls as a teenager, and having interacted with his baby sister often, Lucas didn't see anything wrong with how she responded- he actually enjoyed it. "So, miss 3 years old, do you have a name?"

"_My_ name is Anna. Do _you_ have a name?" she said, not giving an inch. But the foot stopped tapping, and her dimples winked again as a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Yes I do. _My_ name is Lucas." He said, enjoying the conversation as he waited for the crowd to clear out.

"Hey, that's my brother's middle name!" Anna said in awe, her hands dropping off her hips.

"Well then, your brother must be pretty cool with a name like that." Lucas grinned, happy when the little girl grinned back.

Impatient with their interaction, and still upset that Lucas had preventing her from saying her piece to the little girl, Lindsay leaned over and interrupted. "You should address adults by their last name, and his is Mr. Scott. And just where are you supposed to be right now, young lady? Does your mother know where you are?"

"Oops!" Anna said, cupping her hands to her mouth, her eyes widening. She hadn't told Laura she was leaving the kid's area, and she didn't want to get in trouble. Turning on her heel, she scurried off, back to the children's section. Lucas watched her scamper away, before turning back to Lindsay in disgust. "Did you have to talk to her like that? It's a small bookstore. It's not like she was in danger."

Lindsay sniffed haughtily. "Talk to her like what? The child was not supposed to be over here. All I did was ask her if her mother knew where she was. Obviously she didn't, which is why the little girl left so fast. So really, I was doing her a favor."

Lucas let it drop, unsettled by her choice of actions. Lindsay was never mean to kids, but it didn't seem like she enjoyed them very much. In all the years he had known her, she had never once initiated interaction with either Lily or Jamie, and always cut their attempts short. He didn't let it bother him too much- he had no plans to ever have kids with her, so it didn't really matter in the grand scheme of things, but every time it happened, it just made it more obvious the gap between who she was and who he wished she was.

Lucas nodded absentmindedly as Lindsay excused herself, still staring at the entrance to the children's section, watching the little kids enter and exit their special space, hands gripped tightly by their loving parents. He was irked that Lindsay cut short his time with the little girl- he had enjoyed their interaction, and wanted to spark another saucy comment, sure that it would be entertaining. He was so focused on his own thoughts that he didn't notice the commotion that Lindsay had gone over to investigate.

"I just want to ask him a question!" Bonnie said, arguing with the bodyguard who stood, blocking her way to where Lucas was standing.

"Book signing is over." He said, not budging an inch.

"Look, it's not even about the book. Here," she held the book out to him. "You can even hold the book so you know I'm not getting him to sign it. I just want to meet him. Everyone else has left; no ones going to cry foul that I got to speak with him."

"What seems to be the problem?" Lindsay said, coming over to join the bodyguard, having seen him arguing with someonefrom where she sat.

"This lady here is trying to talk to Mr. Scott." The bodyguard uncrossed his arms and gestured to Bonnie. "Though she has a point. Mr. Scott usually doesn't turn away fans, so I was about to let her through."

Lindsay turned to Bonnie. "Look, Ms.-" she stopped in mid-sentence, unsure of what to say next.

"Scoyer." Bonnie said helpfully.

Lindsay made no acknowledgement that Bonnie spoke, but turned her back on her abruptly and spoke forcefully to the bodyguard. "_She_ does _not_ get through. And if she tries again, call the police." Bonnie stared as Lindsay walked away rapidly, back the way she came.

The bodyguard looked apologetically at Bonnie. "I'm sorry, but she's the boss."

"It's okay. I don't want to get you in trouble. I guess it just wasn't meant to be." Bonnie turned and walked away, making her way to the children's section to pick up her kids. She had waited almost 4 years for answers; it didn't pay to dwell on the fact that she would have to wait a little longer. She still had one more day before he left town- maybe she would catch him some other time.

________________________________________________________________________

Lucas strolled through the different sections of the bookstore, eventually making his way over to the children's section, partly because it soothed the ache from missing Lily and Jamie, partly because he was hoping to see Anna again. He didn't want to seem like some creepy guy hanging out in the children's section when he didn't have a kid, especially since it was tucked away in the corner of the bookstore, in an alcove that you only entered if you were going into the children's section. It was a brilliant design, so that the comings and goings could be monitored; Luke smiled at the thought of the wily Anna, who had escaped undetected.

He must have conjured her up, because there she was, waving madly at him on the other side of the entrance, her blond curls bouncing all over the place as her movements made her entire body wiggle. Grinning, he walked towards her, entering the children's section, feeling as through he were a knight and she were a princess, granting him entrance into her palace gates.

"Hello again, Ms. Anna!" he said kneeling in front of her.

"Hello again, Mr. Scott!" she said cheekily, remembering what Lindsay had to her about grownups. She cocked her head to the side, and Lucas blinked. For a moment, she seemed so familiar. But he didn't know anyone in Honey Grove, so he dismissed the thought. "I bet you came to meet my brother. He's three too, so don't call him a baby like you did me."

Lucas smiled. "I bet your right, and thank you for the head's up! Let's go meet your brother with the cool name."

"Ok!" Anna smiled sweetly, before turning and bellowing, "Keith! Co'mere!"

Lucas started at the name she called at the top of her lungs. For someone so small, she had a pair of lungs on her.

He closed his eyes at the sight of the little boy making his way to them, the dart of pain and longing catching Lucas by surprise. His blue eyes shone brightly under a mop of curly blond hair like his sisters, which wasn't surprising, since they were obviously twins, being the same age and all. It wasn't often that he encountered a blond child named Keith, but it happened often enough that he should have been used to his reaction to the vision of a reality he never would have. He always envied the little Keiths' parents (a popular name after the release of his first book) for being able to have what he never could, even as he appreciated them for allowing Keith's memory to continue on. There was no better namesake.

Lucas opened his eyes and watched as the little boy stood beside his sister, actually the size of a three year old. If she hadn't said anything about their ages, he would have thought he was her older brother, not her twin. "Hello Keith," he said, managing a smile for the little boy.

Lucas was pleasantly surprised when the little boy grinned, and held out his hand to shake. Lucas gripped it firmly, smiling a genuine smile at the little boy's contagious grin. He didn't have dimples like his sister, but it was probably a good thing, because his mother already was going to have to fight the girls off with a stick. Whoever she was, she was one lucky woman.

"So I heard your middle name is Lucas." Lucas said. The little boy nodded.

"Momma said she doesn't know why, but it popped into hew head when I was bown. It's a cool name, if I do say so myself."

His lisp only added to his cuteness, and Lucas was hooked. He had to meet their mother and tell her to keep up the good work- her kids were cards.

"It _is_ a cool name, both of them, Mr. Keith Lucas. Where's your mom, so I can tell her what a good job she did picking out such awesome names?"

"Mine too?" Anna piped up, not one to be left out.

Lucas chuckled. "Yours too, though she should have called you princess, Miss Princess Anna."

"Momma calls me Peanut, but I like Princess too." Anna beamed at Lucas, before her eyes widened. "There's Momma now!"

Anna ran past Lucas into the arms of her mother, Keith following closely behind. Lucas couldn't catch a glimpse of her, the kids' heads blocking his view. He made his way over to the reunion, ready to introduce himself when she disentangled herself from her kids. But he didn't have to.

Bonnie stood, a kid attached to each leg and smiled at Lucas, who stood frozen at the sight of her. "Lucas Scott." She shook her head ruefully, chuckling to herself. "Fate just loves to mess with me. I was hoping I'd get to meet you."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He couldn't breathe. His breath had stopped flowing, his heart had stopped beating, his entire body shut down. And as she continued to speak, her southern drawl, even more pronounced from living in Texas for so long, the sound of her voice triggered life again in every part of his being. Breath shot back into his lungs, his heart beat stronger than ever, his eyes saw everything clearer, his ears heard every little sound. His body tingled, as if his nerve endings were dancing.

It was her. From her brilliant green eyes to that specific shade of blonde hair on her head, even _if_ the curls he remembered were gone, and were replaced by soft waves that fell to the middle of her bacl. Everything down to her hand gestures as she talked had remained the same.

He struggled to focus on what she was saying.

"So my name is Bonnie. Bonnie Scoyer. And I know this is random and far fetched but I was hoping you could help me." She began rapidly, rummaged through her bag searching for something as she continued to speak. "My friend Delores tells me you were in Honey Grove 4 years ago, and apparently so was I, though I don't remember. I don't remember anything before the last four years, but that's another story. Anyway, I was hoping you could clear up a mystery for me."

She pulled out a picture, taken at the Honey Grove Prom. It was tagged, Bonnie and Clyde Scoyer, Prom 2005.

"I really hope you can help me find this man, Clyde Scoyer? I know you have different last names, but he looks just like you, and he was a stranger in town that night just like you were- I was hoping maybe he was a relative of yours, a cousin or something like that. It's really important that I find him."

Lucas took the picture from her outstretched hand, still too stunned to speak. What did one do when the dream from the deepest depths of your heart becomes reality? When a prayer you didn't even know you were reciting becomes answered? When the impossible became possible?

You fall to your knees and thanked the Lord. You shout your joy to everyone who would hear. You cry from the sheer happiness that coursed through your body. You pull the woman you've loved for half your life into your arms and never let go.

Lucas did none of the above. He stared at the picture, looked up at the nervous, yet eagerly hopeful face of Bonnie Scoyer, then turned and walked away, never once uttering a single sound.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I can't even blame it on my muse this time. In the words of demeter18- I'm evil. But it was getting long, and it was one in the morning, so I had to break the chapter into two. The good news is its already in my head. It just needs some…incentive…to be put on paper. :)

Shall we say- 25 reviews?

As soon as I get 25 reviews I will have the next chapter up within 24 hours. Your reviews will encourage me to forsake all other things and get the next chapter out for you, because I am a woman of my word. And make them good- not just 'ud soon' give me some predictions, because that it what I love most about your reviews. That and you guys telling me your favorite parts (or even telling me your not so favorite parts).

*Juzzy88 and RJMoonSpell4- you have VIP status on my stories- you can keep up your great chapters and good posts and it'll be just fine because I read between the lines ;)*

Ok **shoutouts and congratulations** to everyone who thought from the beginning this was an amnesia fic! This chapter was actually the one that popped into my head first in a dream, and I had to write the back story to explain it, so there you go.

**Special shoutouts** to everyone who believed Bonnie was Peyton. I know that it wasn't explicitly said, but if you haven't figured it out yet from the clues, Im sorry for having given it away. Go back and reread the chapter and see if you can pick them out.

**Honorary shoutout** to ANNIE- who hit the nail EXACTLY on the head!

The rest of the awards go to….

Cayt326

Dragonballzfreak210

MX3sOTHnnLP

LifeofRyan

Christina248

Demeter18

Lalez

Mimijester

Randi-jane.0TH

**Shoutouts** to everyone who called she was pregnant or thought she was Bonnie before chapter 5- you geniuses you!

Annie

Luke-n-peyton

Marybethothfan

Christina428

Patto85

Looney4MyTunes3


	7. Bonnie and Clyde Scoyer

A/N: In the words of Lauren Eliza, 'Le gasp!' 41 reviews! (big cheesy grin on my face) You guys are too much! :)

Love love love to all my reviewers. You have far exceeded my expectations, but you have also raised the bar, so be prepared the next time I have two chapters ready at the same time to respond the same. :)

Lauren Eliza- I used their nicknames in Chapter 5 because I didnt want you guys to catch on too quickly, and I think that kids named Anna and Keith would have been dead giveaways. Plus, I think it is also cool because Peyton is still who she was underneath of it all, and it was her remembrance of Brooke's influence breaking through the amnesia (Brooke nicknames everybody). Plus, I'm a nicknamer, so I love giving characters nicknames and coming up with back stories of why they have that name.

RJ- I hope this chapter clears things up for you a little bit. :)

randi-jane- lol, no offense taken. If I were a reader, I'd be mad at me too! But as an author, I just can't resist cliffy's! They come about because you need a way to break the chapters. In a book its fine because you just turn the page, but in fanfic it sucks because you dont know when the next chapter is coming. So be mad all you want, but keep reading and reviewing! The suspense will be over soon, I think :)

tooky close pin- Im glad you decided to give it a chance! :0

Lucas4EverPeyton- hmmm, maybe I can incorporate a real Lindsay slap in the fic. If I did, who do you want to slap her? (it has to be a woman, I dont condone men hitting women, under any circumstances)

HilaireisLovely- Peyton had a parachute on, she was just blown off course before she could pull it open. So she did parachute down, just in a different area, because if she had fallen, she really would be dead. It will all be explained eventually.

Cayt326- nope, no clues Peyton was pregnant before the crash. It will be explained eventually

Annie- you have got to PM me your clue, cause you've got me in suspense! Oh how the tables have turned. If its good, and I havent already thought of it, I may be able to incorporate it into the fic (giving you credit of course).

LPLover- I can respect your feelings on Lindsay. She is not a big part of any chapter, so I encourage you to go back -once Leyton is fluffy again and you can handle it- and read the chapters you missed, unless you hate Lucas angst. Then I would say just start at chapter 5 and keep it goin.

BrucasLeyton4ever- I almost missed your question. They are Lucas' kids. They are 3 and she disappeared four years ago. It will be explained eventually.

On to the chapter you guys earned!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7 Bonnie and Clyde Scoyer

'Peyton is alive...Peyton is alive.' The words stayed on repeat over and over in his head as he wandered the streets of Honey Grove.

'Peyton is alive...Peyton is alive.' He seemed stuck on the phrase, not able to pull his mind past that life changing realization.

'Peyton is alive.'

He didn't understand how he could feel such overwhelming happiness and crushing pain at the same time over such a small statement, but it was there. He wanted to shout his joy from the rooftops and sink to his knees and give into the despair. There were so many emotions coursing through him at once, all he could do was walk it out, to ease the tight feeling he had in his body from the need to express what was inexpressible.

'Peyton is alive.' He stopped at the bank of a stream, not even realizing he had wandered onto a forest trail path in his dazed musings. Putting his hand in his back pocket, he pulled out the picture of the two of them, the picture that was both his saving grace and his downfall. It was no wonder no one could find Peyton Sawyer, because she had assumed what she thought was her identity, that of one Bonnie Scoyer, other half of Clyde Scoyer. She spent 4 years searching for a man that didn't exist, believing she was a woman that was a figment of imagination for two teenagers who needed to escape the reality of the world of dead uncles and psycho stalkers.

_Flashback- Honey Grove Prom, 4 years ago_

_He and Peyton were the last in line to take their picture, following behind Nathan and Haley as they posed, Nathan's hand resting on Haley's belly, Haley's hand covering his as they stood slightly to the side and smiled brightly at the camera. The photographer, an awkward young man, short and skinny and dressed in a blue ruffled tux as if it were his prom, asked for their names so they could be placed on the pictures for the archives. _

"_Nathan and Haley Scott." Nathan said._

"_And what's your last name?" The man said, pushing his glasses back on his nose as he peered up at Nathan. _

"_Scott?" Nathan said, his voice raising in a question as if he were saying, 'duh!' _

_At the poor guys look of confusion, he slowly explained, "We're married?"_

"_Oh. Yeah. Ok. Sorry." The guy stuttered. _

_Peyton stifled a laugh into Lucas' suitcoat. He joined her, leaning his head down to whisper, "It doesn't get old, does it?" People were always confused by two happily married teenagers, everywhere they went._

_She shook her head, still smiling widely as it was their turn, the guy telling them to pose for the camera. She stood in a pose she had taken often in everyday life, one arm around Lucas' waist and the other bent at the elbow, resting on his chest as she toyed with a button on his coat. The only difference was, instead of having her body pressed against his, it was turned slightly outward, and instead of looking into his eyes, they were both looking at the camera, smiling widely, eyes still twinkling from the mirth that remained from laughing at Nathan and Haley, and from the joy and contentment they felt being with each other, finally able to act and express the emotions they had hidden for so long.  
_

_Still feeling comical, when the man asked for their names, Lucas cut off Peyton to tell the man, "Bonnie and Clyde Scoyer." _

_The man didn't blink, just wrote down exactly what was said, having been embarrassed the time before by Nathan. From now on he was going to mind his own business. If people had different last names, they would give them to him. Otherwise, he was done making assumptions. _

_As they walked away, Peyton pulled him aside. "Good call on the names Mr. Scott." she said laughing as he shushed her, looking around as if he were afraid someone would hear her._

_Eventually he chuckled and gave up the game. "Well, Whitey did coin us first. And we are dressed for the part, and breaking into a prom in the middle of Texas. I thought it was appropriate."_

"_Where'd you get the last name from?" Peyton asked, confused, as he pulled her in close to dance to the slow jam that was currently playing. _

"_Scott and Sawyer of course." He grinned down at her. _

"_Scoyer." Peyton mused. "Genius!" she looked up at him, her eyes softening. "Though I wouldn't have minded sharing your last name."_

_Lucas lowered his head, hovering above her lips as he whispered. "Don't worry, you'll get your chance someday."_

_And their lips gently met in a kiss of promise, for a future they both were sure would come. Someday. _

_End flashback_

He couldn't escape the guilt he felt- of giving up on her, of believing she was dead, of not saving her, of moving on. After all this time she had never given up on 'him,' holding fast to a man she didn't even have memories of, because of a picture that showed them united, happy and in love. He traced their faces as they beamed at the camera- it practically jumped out of the picture, the emotions they felt for each other.

And while she waited patiently for the opportunity to reunite with her lost love, he had found comfort in the arms of Lindsay, and denied any feeling that was left in his heart for one Peyton Sawyer. But he knew it was a lie. A lie he had told so often it was commonplace, because he didn't have her there to remind him.

"_Its always gonna there isn't it? You and me?_

He gripped his head in his hands and let the tears fall, tears of joy, of pain, of relief, of guilt, of anger, of sadness. He was sad he had lost so much time with her, angry that she was here the entire time and he had never thought to look in Texas, which was right next to New Mexico- though Honey Grove was several hundred miles in. Guilty because he had given up the search. Relief that she was alive, and he had finally found her. He could go on processing all the different emotions he felt, but what he needed to do was pull himself together and find her.

Fate had given him back everything it had taken away, everything he had ever dreamed of and didn't think to hope for anymore, and what did he do? He had run from it. But no more. He had lost his love once in death, thinking they had all the time in the world to be together.

He had learned his lesson. Tomorrow was never guaranteed, so he couldn't be afraid to go after what he wanted. He had Peyton back. Whatever uncertainty lay ahead, he wasn't willing to lose her another time. Never again in this lifetime, no matter what he had to do, no matter what it cost him.

_Never_ again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bonnie was devastated. She couldn't believe that after years of searching for answers, it was over. Lucas Scott, her only hope of finding the answers she sought, was silent on what he knew about her past, if he even knew anything. She was left no better off meeting him than where she was before- scratch that. She was worse off, having lost her picture,the only link she had to her past (which he had kept when he walked away), and her hope, because it was still possible that he knew something, but if he did, he wasn't sharing. At this point, she would have preferred him telling her that he didn't know anything about Clyde, because that would be better than the feeling that she had been stonewalled from information that she had a feeling was out there.

She wanted to run after him, to demand some answers- to demand her picture back- but it was too late. She had made her way out of the children's section, following him after she had detached her twins from the legs they were holding onto and made sure they were safe with the store attendant. But it wasted precious time, and when she made it to the main part of the bookstore, he was nowhere to be found.

She saw Lindsay talking to the proprietor of the store, but she was wary of the woman who threatened to call the police on her- she couldn't ask her where the man she wasn't supposed to talk to had gone, and from the looks of it, even she had not noticed that he had left.

Dejected, she gathered up the twins and headed home. Faking a smile, she did her best to hold in her emotions as she listened to their chatter all the way home, about the bookstore, about the ice cream, about the man named Lucas Scott who was so much fun; the man who played with them. It wasn't often they interacted with a man.

She forced out a "That's wonderful," as they gushed about the man who had stolen her last lead on who she suspected was her children's father, on what may have been the love of her life. He was out there somewhere, worried about where she was, maybe even thinking she was dead, and this Scott man had the power to change all that, but he had turned his back. Maybe Clyde didn't know she was pregnant the day she went missing- maybe he knew and now was not only missing her, but the child he thought she was going to have.

She acknowledged in some ways that she was the lucky one. She had no memories of Clyde beyond the picture, and knew intellectually that they must have been happy, but it was all mental, not emotional. She couldn't miss what she never had, and her memories started in a hospital room on the borders of Texas four years ago. Her children filled her memories and were her joy, so she could imagine what Clyde was going through because she knew how she would feel if they went missing, but that was the extent of it.

Her husband was out there somewhere, missing his wife, possibly missing his child, and living with that everyday. She felt for him, and wished she could ease his pain, though after 4 years she wondered if she was even the same girl he knew.

Regardless, she had to find him, to give him that surcease, to give her children back their father, to fill in the gaps of the first 18 years of her life, and to ease the suffering of the man that was out there waiting. It was possible he had given up on finding her and had moved on, but he deserved to know about his children. And that thought forced Bonnie to realize that she could not give up until all hope was gone and all avenues were exhausted.

And as they entered the house- she consoled herself with one small glimmer that remained to her. There was still tomorrow.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was almost 7 when Lucas made his way back into town. He thought briefly of Lindsay, knowing she was probably out of her mind with worry, since he hadn't told her he was leaving. But at this moment, he couldn't muster up the energy to care. All of his efforts were focused now on finding Peyton.

'Peyton is alive.' He couldn't help the grin that continued to snake across his face every time the thought flitted through his brain, as that knowledge sunk into his heart, soothed the ache in his chest, and filled the missing pieces of his soul.

The bell tinkled as he entered the diner, the place were it all began, even if he hadn't known it at the time. And to think, if he had run after Bonnie that afternoon- he shook his head ruefully. To be honest, he probably would still be here, about to ask the owner where he could find her, because he would have run away then too.

He walked up to the counter, searching the name tags for the one that read 'owner,' when he was tapped firmly on the shoulder. He turned to face the snapping brown eyes of a beautiful woman, her dreadlocks in curly waves down her back, her mocha complexion smooth even in the harsh light of the diner.

"Who do you think you are, mister?" the woman said, forcefully, "Taking something that doesn't belong to you?"

"I'm sorry," Lucas said apologetically. "But I don't know you. I think you have the wrong man."

"Are you or are you not Lucas Scott?" she said, as she began to tick off on her fingers.

"Did you or did you not have a book signing today at the bookstore?"

"I did." He said, bemused. He definitely would have remembered this woman, but she wasn't there, so he had no idea where she was going with this.

"Did you or did you not take a picture that Bonnie Scoyer had given you of her and her husband from 4 years ago?" she said, finishing her points and placing her hands on her hips.

"Her husband?" Lucas said, confused. They weren't married. But the light went on- of course! Same last names.

As he worked it out in his head, the woman before him began to tap her foot impatiently.

"Its not rocket science you know. Either you took the picture or you didn't. And Bonnie said you took the picture, and she's not a liar, so you either give me the picture now, or my next stop is the police station."

Lucas blinked, her words pulling him out of his thoughts. "That's not necessary. I was actually about to ask someone here where I could find her so I could give her her picture back. I didn't mean to take it earlier in the store, and I wanted to return it and apologize."

"Oh, well, good." She said, anger deflating mid-tirade, allowing her hands to relax at her sides. She held out a hand. "You can give it to me- I live with her, so I can pass it on for you."

"Actually," Lucas said hesitantly, unsure of her reaction. "I was wondering if you could take me to her? I wanted to answer the questions she had for me."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was feeding time at the zoo. Well, dinner time at the Scoyer/Mosely household. Feeling a bit drained from the rollercoaster of a day, Bonnie had relaxed the rules and the kids were taking full advantage of it. Anna wanted to feed baby Tony, who wanted to feed himself, so he would close his mouth stubbornly when Anna tried to give him the food, shaking his head or batting the spoon out of the way, spilling mashed carrots and potatoes all over the place.

Keith was helping in his own way, alternating between coaxing Tony to open his mouth, "Tony, open youwa mouth, here comes the twain!", and getting into the sound effects, stompig around the room, pretending he was the train, and shouting "All Aboawd!"

At this Tony would giggle and clap his hands, relaxing his mouth enough for Anna to get a scoop in and crow triumphantly, which gave way to a happy dance, in which she would lay the spoon down and wiggle, throwing her hands in the air and shouting, "I did it, I did it!"

Tony would take this opportunity to pick up the spoon and dig into the plate, sliding more mashed potatoes off the plate than on the spoon, and only getting half of the spoonful of food into his mouth, the other half making its way down the front of his shirt, or in his hair, or on some other part of his body.

Bonnie sat in a chair, watching the kids and their antics, cracking a smile at the goofiness they displayed. She needed this. She needed the reminder that she had not lost everything, she had just lost a picture. She could see Clyde's face every time she looked into Keith's face, so she didn't need a picture for that. And she had done all she could to find Clyde, both for him and for her kids- she had to be content in the attempt, since it was out of her hands.

Her kids made her smile, they filled her life with laughter and happiness, and that was more than most people had. Messes could be cleaned up, and to be honest, a messy kitchen was a small price to pay for a moment like this.

She heard the key turn in the lock and called out, "We're in the kitchen!" to Tonya, who had said earlier she was going out for a minute. They both knew where she was going- to find a certain Lucas Scott, since Bonnie had told her the whole story of what happened in the bookstore. Bonnie knew it was an exercise in futility, but she allowed Tonya to go, because that was something Tonya needed to realize for herself. The man wouldn't talk if he didn't want to, and a faded picture wasn't worth the confrontation, when she could go into the school archives and get another copy made. A hassle, but not impossible.

Bonnie smiled as Tonya entered the kitchen. "Any luck?" Bonnie said, her expression turning to one of shock as she took note of who followed Tonya into the kitchen.

"Mister Scott!" Anna crowed, dropping the spoon and running toward him.

"Mistew Scott?" Keith said, dropping his arms and stopping his train sounds to follow his sister over to the blond man that stood in the doorway. "Lucas!" he shouted as he ran, not having received the admonition from Lindsay to call adults by their last names.

Lucas looked down as his legs were ambushed by the twins, one on each leg as if they had done this before and had their synchronization down pat. He closed his eyes at the feel of their tiny arms encircling his legs in a hug, as he laid his hand on each other their heads in greeting, scared to do more in fear of frightening them with the intensity of the emotions that poured through him.

'His.' his heart whispered, as it broke at the time he had lost with them and rejoiced at the unexpected miracles they were to his life.

He opened his eyes and caught those of Bonnie's from across the room, unable to read the emotions that flitted across them. Anger? Relief? Apprehension?

He made his way to her, a twin on each leg, reached into his pocket, and pulled out her picture. "I think I have the answers you're looking for."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know I know. But each chapter should be 5 pages, and this one is already 7, so I had to stop it somewhere. Next chapter will be Leyton conversation.

Ok, since a new chapter cant be an incentive this time (I cant guarantee when it will be up), I have some questions that'll help you review and predict what will happen next.

How does Bonnie react to Lucas' revelation?

Who does Lucas tell first that Peyton is alive?

Did Lindsay know she was turning away Peyton?

What will Lucas do about Lindsay?

Will Peyton go to Tree Hill or will Lucas move to Honey Grove?

That's it for now. REVIEW


	8. When Past Catches Up to Present

A/N: GUYS! I LOVE LONG REVIEWS! Don't ever apologize for a long review, because they are like food for my muse. I cheese and get excited and feel the urge to sit down and write. That's why I try to respond to your reviews in the A/N's, even though sometimes it gets a little long, because I want you to know you aren't writing in vain. I read each and every one!

Sooooo, either Mark is in my head or I am in his, but how perfectly did his story from last night's epi fit into this story? Brooke was with Chase the night before, they left in the morning, Lucas and Peyton spent their last day together? I mean, even the jokes about eating for two had me rolling on the floor laughing, just because in my fic she _was_ pregnant, she just didn't know it.

I don't know about you guys, but the flashbacks were great, except for several things.

One, the wig was not so great.

Two, towards the end Leyton talked about being married one day and Peyton told him how her dreams were wrapped up in him. So that just makes me madder about him leaving her in that hotel room a year later because she said someday. Ohhhhhhh!

But anyways, back to how great my genius is, and how P. Sawyer is hilarious. I mean, did she play stir-crazy well or what? She wouldn't say a word and I would bust out laughing just from her expressions of boredom. And the kicker is when she spoke and said 'ohhhhhh myyyyyyy Goooooooddddddd! LMAO! I have def said that before- just not from boredom.

Anyways, onto the chapter, which was written this morning because I wanted to talk about last night's epi, and how awesome and into the One Tree Hill psyche I am, and because you guys are so wonderful and spoil me with reviews, so I spoil you with UD's.

The length of this chapter is dedicated to DKnAK, who asked why I couldn't make a chapter longer. The answer is, "good question!" I usually say a chapter has to be at least 5 pages (4 is the lowest I've allowed myself to go, but I feel bad about it later), so they usually end up being between 5-7 pages. But that doesn't mean I can't roll out a 10-11 pager every once in a while. So here you go!.

TreeHillLove23- Bonnie will be called Bonnie until she knows she is Peyton. I cant wait to go back to Peyton either. No offense to anyone with the name, but I dont like the name Bonnie.

LPlover- Breyton were back to being best friends. I would suggest going back and reading chapters 1,2, and the first half of 3. Lindsay doesn't show up until like the last third of 3, so you wont run into Lindcas.

Lwrnld- I didn't even recognize the brunette connection! You are soooo right! High five! Brunnette's make kick ass friends! (lol. Im a brunette, could you guess?)

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8 When Past Catches Up to Present

Tonya offered to watch the kids so that Bonnie could take Lucas in the living room for a moment of privacy, herding the twins away from Lucas' legs with groans of disappointment and an extra "Awww man!" from Keith.

Bonnie showed Lucas to the living room and sat on the couch, surprised that he sat next to her there instead of across from her, on a nearby love seat. She clasped her hands tightly, all of a sudden not ready to hear what he had to say. She didn't think she could bear her last lead about her past heading into another dead end.

"You said you have the answers Im looking for." Bonnie began, when it appeared that he wouldn't. "So, I take it you know where I can find Clyde Scoyer?"

Not sure where to start, and relieved she had taken the initiative to begin the conversation, Lucas nodded in response. "Yes, I do."

Bonnie sank into the couch, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, only to sit back up when he continued. "But before I tell you, can I ask you why you want to find him?"

He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from her first.

She looked at him for a moment, then, appearing to come to a decision, got up and began to pace. "I guess to answer that question I have to start from the beginning. After all, its only fair that since you are about to give me my life back I should tell you a little about mine."

Lucas leaned forward and listened, trying not to appear too eager about what she had to say. He had always wondered about what happened to Peyton.

"4 years ago, I was found in a field outside a little town called Lubbock, Texas, with a broken leg and a huge concussion. The men who found me said that I had a parachute on, and since there was a skydiving clinic nearby, they assumed I was on a skydiving jump gone bad. But when they asked the instructors who I was, no one could remember me." Bonnie shrugged. "They probably didn't want to get sued for the hospital bills."

"Anyway, they figured they'd ask me who my instructor was when I woke up so they could take action for the negligence of the company, but when I awoke, I had no memory."

"No memory at all?" Lucas couldn't help but ask.

"Not a little bit." Bonnie responded. "Not my name, not my age, nothing, though I lied and made up some name to give them. I was unlucky enough to find the only rock in the entire field, and it took a pretty big chunk out of my head when I landed on it. Interestingly, I did remember a distrust of strangers and huge fear of hospitals." Bonnie frowned. "I kept thinking I was going to die if I stayed there. " she shrugged. "Probably not the best memories to have when you have a concussion and you've lost your memory, so everyone's a stranger."

"That's probably why a couple of nights after later, after my concussion was gone and they weren't checking me every couple of hours, I couldn't take it anymore and snuck out. They wouldn't let me leave until I got more of my memory back because they said it would be dangerous, but I just couldn't stay. I knew I wouldn't survive being in the hospital one more night."

"After a while, some things would come back to me, but not memories- more like feelings. I had this overwhelming urge to go east, but I had this fear of strangers that made it hard for me to hitchhike. So I panhandled and waitressed, and did odd jobs here and there to make enough money for a bus ticket. Its warm enough in Texas that I could sleep outside, which saved me some money, but didn't feel too safe." Bonnie laughed. "I even dressed up as a crab once for advertising. And it was sad, because that was the only job that seemed familiar to me."

Lucas nodded. Her subconscious was probably remembering the time Brooke dressed up like a crab when she was trying to make extra money.

"Anyway I would make a couple of bucks here and there until I had to leave that city, then I would hop on the bus and travel as far as I could go, then find odd jobs in the new town, trying to get East." She smiled at the memory. "And then one day I decided that the next place I got to would be the place that I ended up, because by then I had found out I was pregnant and was starting to show. When it was just me I didn't mind wandering, but I knew I had to stay put for the sake of my baby, well babies, as it turns out." Bonnie said, glancing towards the kitchen.

"At that point my money could only buy me a ticket to Honey Grove, Texas, which was the best thing that ever happened to me, because as soon as I got off the bus, I felt like I had been here before. I mean, I knew where the thrift shop was to get some clothes. I knew where the police station was to avoid it. And I knew where the diner was, which just happened to have a help wanted sign in the window. It was a good thing too, because I needed a job more than ever, so I could get a room at the motel instead of sleeping in the parks like I had been doing, or in the places where I worked. Managers loved me cause I would request the late shift and close up, that way I could sleep in the establishment at night to be a little safer, but eventually I would get caught and have to move on.

As Lucas listened, his heart broke a little at all she had been through, but it explained also why they hadn't found her. By the time they had thought to check the hospitals on the borders of Texas, she was long gone. And since she had given them a phony name when she woke up, there were no 'Jane Doe's' for the hospital to report. She didn't stay in one place long enough to be found.

"Delores was a life saver. She gave me a job, and a place to stay, saying a motel was no place to raise a child. Eventually I told her the real story, including that my name wasn't Haley Davis, but that I didn't know what it was. Delores was the second best thing that had happened to me. She not only gave me a place to live and a job; she was someone who cared. By now it was October, and after I finished telling her my story, she made me go to the doctor, which is where I found out I was carrying twins, not one baby as I had thought. But I'm getting off track here." She looked at Lucas. "Have I lost you yet?"

Lucas shook his head, enthralled. "No, no, continue."

"Ok. Anyway, Thanksgiving rolled around, and her daughter came home for break. She had been away at college, and it was her first year gone, so her mother said she couldn't visit until Thanksgiving. She knew it would be easier to make the transition and get over being homesick if her daughter knew she couldn't come home and had to fight her way through it. Anyway, Molly came home and recognized me from her senior prom, since I was a big deal, being an 'out of towner' and all. She was able to get into the archives and find a picture-," she pointed to the picture she had laid on the table, "of me and the twins' father." She glanced up at Lucas. "Apparently they had been conceived around the time of prom."

Inside Lucas laughed to himself. They had made sure to use protection that night, but it appeared that the Scott sperm was nothing to play with.

"Anyway, the picture had given me a little bit of my past back. I now had a name. Bonnie Scoyer. I now had a husband. Clyde Scoyer. I now had an age, because apparently our senior prom sucked, which is why we crashed the Honey Grove prom, so I had to be 18. And even though I still didn't remember my past, I had a lead to someone who could."

Bonnie sat down next to Lucas and grabbed his hands. "Clyde Scoyer is the only person who can tell me about my past. I don't remember us together, but I knowed he loved me, and I loved him. I can look at the picture and see it there. But I look at my children's faces and feel such love for them, that I know I couldn't have felt anything less for their father. When Keith squints when he's thinking, somehow I know he got that from his father, and I feel a rush of emotion for a man I can't remember any other way. When I look into Anna's eyes, I know they are her father's, and I feel like sometime in the past that was exactly what I prayed for, that our little girl would have his eyes. And I need to find him, so he can meet his kids, because I know he's dreamed of them too. And I want to know about who I am, even though the doctors say that at this point, it is unlikely I will ever get my memory back. And I want to know if there's still a chance for me and him to be together, although it is possible he's moved on, and I'm not the same person he remembers. It's a lot to ask of just one man, but I have to find out for sure one way or another."

Bonnie took a deep breath. "So now you know why I want to find Clyde Scoyer. And since I have answered your questions, can you answer mine?"

"Yes, I can. Thank you for sharing your story with me. And now I'm going to share with you mine." Taking a deep breath, he began. "4 years ago, me and my girlfriend, Peyton Sawyer, came to Honey Grove with a group of friends to pick up my friend, Mouth, who had been stranded here. When our car broke down, we decided to crash the Honey Grove prom, since our prom really sucked. My girlfriend and I, in the spirit of the moment, decided to use fake names, to commemorate our outdated clothing and illegal activities. She chose the name Bonnie, and I was Clyde."

Grabbing Bonnie's hands, he held them gently as he told her the truth. "_I_ am Clyde Scoyer. Clyde was just a made up name."

"Huh." She said pensively, trying to put the pieces together. "That would explain why Clyde Scoyer never showed up when I googled him." She shook her head sadly. "He doesn't exist."

"No, the man you were in love with, the man who fathered your children, he _does_ exist." Lucas said urgently. "I am just him. Or he is me. Whichever way is clearer."

She sat there quietly, stunned, absorbing the information he had just given her. Slowly, she began to speak. "So what you're also saying is, my name isn't Bonnie Scoyer, its…"

"Peyton Sawyer."

"Peyton Sawyer. The girl that's been missing for the past 4 years, who everyone thought was dead? That Peyton Sawyer?"

Lucas nodded hesitantly, a little afraid of what her reaction would be. After all, it wasn't everyday you found out that who you were was a lie.

Bonnie sat back on the sofa, incredulous. "But that can't be!"

"I swear to you it's the truth." Lucas said, reaching over to grab her hands again, but she shook him off and began to pace.

Bonnie looked at him, his worry written all over his face, and hurried back to sit next to him. "Don't worry, I believe you. The pieces fit together, and it definitely explains why no record of Clyde Scoyer exists anywhere, and why _you_ look exactly like him. Besides, why would you lie about something this big? I am just confused, because we were told I couldn't be Peyton Sawyer."

Lucas' eyes widened. "Wait. What you mean, 'told you that you couldn't be Peyton?' When was this? Who told you that?"

"Well," Bonnie began, a little nervous about the look in his eyes. "It was about a year ago, and Delores' daughter, Molly, read your book and thought that I resembled Peyton in a lot of ways, with us both being in Honey Grove at the same time, us having the same physical features, me being an artist and and loving music and all, like the Peyton in your story. And I lost my memory about the same time Peyton disappeared."

Bonnie paused at his look of shock. "Anyway, she wrote this all to that email address you had, you know, the one in the back of your book." Lucas nodded, still in shock.

"Your editor wrote her back and told us that I couldn't be her, because Peyton Sawyer was dead, and you had stopped the search. It was only recently that I saw your picture on the jacket of 'The Comet' and saw your resemblance to my Clyde, and figured that even if I wasn't Peyton Sawyer, maybe you would know who I was or could tell me about my husband, since you too looked like twins." She glanced towards the kitchen.

"I thought maybe they ran in the family." At his continued silence, she rambled on, not sure how to react to his revelation, and not ready to examine how she felt about the recent turn of events. "Anyway, I was so glad I ran into you at the bookstore, since I missed the signing and your boss," at his look of confusion, she clarified. "The brown haired lady that was sitting at the table with you? The bodyguard called her boss. She told him not to let me through to talk to you."

"Wait, Lindsay saw you, and didn't let you through?" Lucas broke out of his stupor as her realized who she was talking about.

Bonnie shrugged. "Well, it was after the proprietor said the signing was over. She was just doing her job."

Noting the storm that seemed to be gathering behind Lucas' eyes, she touched his arm lightly. "But its okay, because all's well that ends well. I'm just glad to finally know the truth about who I am, instead of just guessing." Changing the subject, she smiled hesitantly. "So, can you tell me about me? I have so many questions, but the first one has to be asked first."

She laughed at the silliness of that statement, before forging ahead. "I've gotten a lot better over the years, having to rely on the kindness of strangers, but I guess I will always be a little distrustful of new people. And it's not just me anymore. I don't want my kids getting hurt." She looked up at him. "So before we go any further, do you have any proof that I am who you say I am?"

Lucas smiled at her, eyes twinkling. "You know, that is a fair question. And I think you have more of Peyton Sawyer still locked inside of you than you know. I do have proof, but I won't be able to get it here until tomorrow. Is that okay?"

She smiled tremulously. "I've waited 4 years for this moment. I think I can wait one more day."

"Good." He said, rising. "Now, I am going to go home and arrange get you the proof you need for tomorrow." He thought about having her google herself, but, thinking about all the tragedies that lay on the web under her name, he thought it best that she avoid the internet for now.

Sitting back down, he grabbed her hands again. "Pey- Bonnie." He said, respecting the name she had been calling herself for 4 years, and recognizing that she was not completely bought into the idea. "I am going to ask you that you not search yourself on the internet, and wait for me to give you what you're looking for."

"Why not?" She said, curious, surprised that he had read her mind, because that was her next move.

"I just…I just need you to trust me. I know you don't remember me, and you have a hard time trusting people, but I need you to take a chance on me, just this once, and wait for me to give you the information you want. Can you promise me that?"

She didn't know why he didn't want her on the internet, but she trusted enough of what he said to be okay with waiting. After all, he was able to guess that her computer was her first stop after he left; she supposed it didn't hurt to wait a couple more days to see what he had as proof.

"I promise." She said, looking into his eyes.

He smiled, unable to resist running a hand down the side of her face. "good. A promise from Peyton Sawyer is as good as gold." Rising one more time, he dug into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and a stack of photos. "I don't know if any of these will ring a bell, but I will leave them here with you so you can get reacquainted with your family."

She picked up the plastic wallet sized photo holder in amazement. "How did you get a picture of Keith?" she asked, staring at a picture of a smiling blond haired, blue eyed toddler.

Lucas smiled softly. "Proof number 1. That's a photograph of my brother's son, James Lucas Scott. And the name Keith?" Bonnie looked up at him. "Proof number 2. It was my father's name." he said, not getting into the details. "Oh, and Anna's named after your mother. What's her middle name?"

"Brooke." Peyton said, in awe at how much of her past had seeped through unconsciously.

"Proof number 3. I'll leave that one for tomorrow, though I can tell you know she's named after someone very special in your life, and she will be honored to know that you named your daughter after her. Just like I am honored that you named our son after me." He stood at the door, throwing one last parting remark to her as he exited the house. "Oh, and if you could?"

"Yes?" Bonnie said, looking up from the picture of Jamie she had gone back to.

"Kiss our kids for me and tell them their daddy loves them. They are better than my dreams."

Bonnie smiled, and as the door closed behind him, hugged the pictures to her chest. She would wait for what he had to show her tomorrow because it was the right thing to do. But she knew in her heart that what he was telling her was the truth, and it sang with the newfound knowledge she had gained today- she had been loved, and her children would be loved. And thanks to the man that had just left, she- Bonnie Scoyer- no, Peyton Sawyer- had finally felt the moment everything changed.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lindsay heard the motel door slam and peeked out of the bathroom, relieved to see that Lucas had returned. She hurried out into the room and slowed, coming to a halt right outside the bathroom as she took in his stormy expression at the sight of all their bags packed as he sat on the bed.

"Lucas, I'm so glad you're back," she said nervously. "Where have you been? I looked up after the book signing and you were gone. What have you been doing the past four hours?"

Ignoring the question, Lucas looked around the room again, making sure that what he was seeing was real. "Why are our bags packed, Lindsay?" he said silkily, quietly. He already knew the answer, but he was curious what excuse she would give him.

"Well, I changed my mind about staying in Honey Grove an extra day." She said, sitting on the edge of the extra double bed across from him. "I am ashamed to admit it, but the only reason I really wanted to stay here so long was to make sure you were really over Peyton. But Peyton's dead, and I realized it was wrong to test you like that, so I called the airline and changed our flight. The flight is tomorrow morning, so we need to leave here early, so we can get to the airport and drop off the rental car in time for the flight."

A tentative smile crossed her face as she continued. "I realized that instead of fixating on Peyton, I should have been focused on you, and your weeks in Charleston hold more special memories for you that I want to share than the 2 days you spent in Honey Grove." At his silence, she continued, trying to convince him that her motives were completely innocent. "Plus, I've never been to Charleston, and there is so much to do there together, before your next book signing. We had already planned to tour Charleston for a couple of days before your signing, what's one more day?"

"What's one more day?" Lucas said, a bark of laughter escaping his throat. "A lot can happen in one day."

She knew. Oh, how she knew, and that was what she was afraid of. "Exactly. A lot can happen. Which is why we should get to Charleston early. Please?" She leaned over and placed her arms around his neck, bringing her lips towards his for a kiss. "Do it for me."

"Do it for you?" Lucas shook his head and stood from where he sat, startling Lindsay with his abrupt moment. "Oh, but I think you've done enough for yourself, haven't you Lindsay?"

She looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about? Everything I do I do for you!"

"Oh, okay!" Lucas said sarcastically, turning back towards her. "So, encouraging me to leave answering the emails about Peyton to you 2 years ago was for me, right?"

"Right." She said slowly, not sure why he was bringing up old news. "You were trying to accept the fact that she was dead, and I didn't want you to deal with the burden of people still writing in even after you told them not to anymore."

Lucas nodded. "That makes sense. It had nothing to do with the fact that you wanted to make sure that I wouldn't find out that Peyton Sawyer was still alive, if she happened to write in by chance."

Lindsay stood up too, nervous now as his accusations hit a little too close to home. "I have no idea why you are accusing me of these things Lucas. Every email received the same standard reply. It was an automated response that read 'Thank you for your leads and assistance in trying to help find Lucas' Peyton, but Peyton Sawyer is dead and the search has ended.' After all, there was no need to read the emails individually since you said yourself Peyton wasn't out there."

Lucas paused, stumped for a moment because it was entirely possible that what she was saying was true. He frowned again as he remembered what else had stood in the way of his finding Peyton, or at least would have prevented him if fate hadn't intervened. Thank God for Anna.

"So, it would be safe to say that today, at the book signing, you turning a woman away that looked exactly like Peyton Sawyer and threatening to call the police on her was all for me?" Lucas said angrily, getting mad all over again at the thought of how close he'd come to not finding Peyton again after all of these years.

"How-." Lindsay swallowed heavily. "How did you know that was Peyton?" She hadn't seen him interacting with her, and up until and through the booksigning he had been with her the entire time.

"It doesn't matter how I knew. What matters is that you _knew. _You've seen pictures of her- videos of her!" He held up a hand as she tried to protest. "And don't tell me you didn't know, or weren't sure, because even if it was only a suspicion, there was no reason for you to turn her away if you were thinking of me, because if you were thinking of me, you would have let me meet her to find out for myself if it were really her or not!" Lucas thundered, causing her to jump at the sound of his voice.

"What's wrong Lindsay?" he said quietly, almost caressingly as he advanced on her, step by step. "Scared that once I found Peyton, I would leave you for her? Didn't trust that I would stay with you, and only would be happy to know Peyton was alive so her _family_, her father, and brother, and best friend, and Nathan, and Haley, and my mother, and everyone else who cared about her could know that she was alive and well, and so Peyton, if she didn't know who she was, could get to know her past? Didn't believe I would choose you if I had the choice?" He stopped as she backed into the wall, unable to retreat any further.

Turning without laying a hand on her, he walked towards the door, grabbing his bags on the way. Today was the first time that Lindsay's neatnick habits didn't bother him, because he knew she had packed everything, and left nothing of his in the room. "I guess now you'll never know what I would've done if you hadn't been so hearltess." He said, turning the knob on the door.

"This is where our story ends." Lucas said as he walked out of the door. "Goodbye, Lindsay."

The door closed, and Lindsay sank to the floor, cold from the knowledge that she had gambled and lost everything, trying to keep from losing everything.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucas checked into another motel room, not even upset that he had to pay extra for the motel room he'd requested. Throwing his things on the floor, he made his way to the first double bed and pulled it from the wall, running his fingers lovingly over the words scratched into the wood, surrounded by a heart.

Bonnie & Clyde

L+P

TLA

May 2005

Peyton didn't want to leave their real names, having watched too many Law and Orders, but Lucas wanted something of theirs, so they compromised and included their initials to commemorate what was such a special night for them. Here was something he could show Peyton as proof of their story. And speaking of, he grabbed his phone and quickly dialed a number he knew by heart but hadn't used in ages.

"Hello Brooke? I need you to come to Honey Grove as soon as possible." He listened as she explained how she couldn't get away at the moment, and she would see him for the Scott cookout on 4th of July, but right now wasn't a good time.

"It's the perfect time and I'm not taking no for an answer, and you'll be here on the next flight out. You'll also be bringing Peyton's old yearbook and anything else you have of hers when you come." He couldn't help the giddiness that crept through his voice as he finally said what he never thought he'd be able to to Brook Davis.

"I found her. I found Peyton and she's alive."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

YAY! She's alive, Lindsay's gone (or is she?) and Brooke is coming!

Congrats to everyone who reviewed, cause you are all winners! Bonnie had so many reactions to finding out she was Peyton, that unless you said she ordered him out of the house, you were right!

Congrats to everyone who guessed Brooke! If you guessed Lindsay, you were sort of right, cause she knows first, but Brooke was the first one 'told.'

And as for : Marybethothfan Annie Laj33 amandae DKnAK Luke-n-peyton Tooky close pin Jamy30 RJMoonSpell4 Demeter18- except for the gently part. hehehe

You guessed Lucas would end things with Lindsay, and you were right! High five!

-------------------------

The next chapter is dedicated to jrs328 and demeter18 who were the only ones who predicted that Brooke would come to Honey Grove!

Ok guys! Your review numbers are SICK! (this is a good thing). So the next chapter will be up when I get 40 reviews! I know you can do it! There ain't nothing to it!

Also, write in if there is a scene you want to see in the coming chapters, now that Bonnie realizes she is Peyton.


	9. Brooke and Peyton, Best Friends Forever

A/N: My Lord! I didn't realize you guys were chomping at the bit to see the next chapter! I thought I would have until tomorrow to finish it, and then I got to my brother's and realized that I had left what I had started on for chapter 9 at my house, checked fanfiction, and saw you guys had already made the target number of reviews. Sorry for any mistakes- I didn't realize you guys would review so fast, so I banged this chapter out so that I could keep my word to you! I'm gonna have to write 24 hours again next time to give me some breathing room, but don't stop reviewing! Let me catch up to you, because reviews are fuel!

Demeter18- you predicted yet another chapter! Keep up the good work! BTW I love that you pointed out to me your favorite lines. They were some of my favorites too.

Lucas4everPeyton and marybethothfan- the fic is not over. Keep hope alive. You do know though, that for a slap, Lindsay has to come back in the story. Wouldn't you rather have her be gone for good? Hehehehe

Smc-27- I am a fan of fluff. So not too much drama left. Just baby emotional drama, like this chapter here. I'm headed towards happy ending now.

Bkworm52- nice to see you again! I tried to have Lucas come off as cold. He was so angry he almost had to shut down so he wouldn't physically hurt Lindsay. He was also trying to catch her in lies. So that's why he seemed so calm, I was trying to have the anger masked beneath the surface so Lindsay wouldn't know anything was wrong until BAM! hehehehehe

Ok, here you go guys! You earned it! 53 reviews and counting!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9 Brooke and Peyton, Best Friends Forever

He should have known better. Brooke was the owner of a multimillion dollar corporation- of course she would have a private jet at her disposal. She had gotten over her fear of flying years ago out necessity; you couldn't be the head of a fashion empire without being able to go to Paris, Milan, and other fashion capitals of the world.

Expecting her to call him in the morning with her flight arrangements, he was abruptly awakened from a deep sleep at 2am by a pounding on his door. Groggily, he stumbled to the door, peering through the peephole, only to hurried unlock the door to let in the fragile woman on the other side.

"Brooke?" Lucas rubbed his eyes, struggling to wake up. "Brooke, what are you doing here so early?"

She dropped her bags, rushing into his arms before bursting into tears. "Hey, hey," he soothed, cradling her close, rocking her with his body back and forth. "It's okay."

"She's alive, Luke? You promise me?" Brooke sobbed, soaking his shirtless chest.

"I promise."

"Don't lie to me, Luke!" Brooke said, hitting him once before looking up at him, her tear stained cheeks turning red with her exertion.

"I swear to you it's her. She's here." Lucas said, guiding her to the bed and placing her on it, handing her a box of tissues before running to the door to grab her bags and pull them in. He glanced out the door, but saw no taxi to wave off.

"Brooke, how did you get from the airport?" Lucas asked, confused.

She sniffled, wiping her face with a tissue. "Limo." She said simply. "I want to see her Luke."

"Brooke, its 2 in the morning. She's sleep."

Brooke burst into tears again, sobbing as if she had been told again that Peyton was dead. Lucas came over and sat on the bed with his back resting on the headboard before crooking his fingers. "Co'mere."

She crawled over to him, burying her head in his chest once again and breaking down. It was a position they had assumed often in the first few years of Peyton's disappearance- Lucas needing to save someone and Brooke needing to be saved. It was strictly platonic, over the years becoming more of a brother/sister relationship, both out of respect for Peyton's memory and from the growing realization that they actually were great friends to each other once they got over the whole romance issue.

"You haven't cried since I called you, have you?" Lucas murmured into her hair.

She shook her head no.

"Well, then," Lucas sighed and made himself comfortable. "Have at it."

It was half an hour later before Brooke had composed herself, washing her face and crawling into bed with Lucas after changing into her pj's. She curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest, sighing as his arm went around her absentmindedly.

"Lucas?"

"Hmmm?" he said, already drifting back off to sleep. Brooke was not the only one who'd had an emotional day, but unlike her, he hadn't had the luxury of letting go yet, and the effort to keep a tight rein on his emotions had drained him.

"How did you find her?"

"She found me, actually." Lucas quickly filled Brooke in on Peyton's version of the events, including Lindsay's involvement in what had occurred.

Brooke sat upright in bed, pulling back the covers. "That bitch! I ought to let her have a piece of my mind! I can't believe…" she was cut off as Lucas gently pulled her back down to his chest.

"Calm down. 2 in the morning, remember? Besides, she's probably left town already."

"Right." Brooke said. "Focus on Peyton now, put kicking backstabbing whore of an ex-girlfriend ass on to-do list. Got it." They lay quietly for a moment.

"How are we gonna convince her, Luke?" Brooke said, stating a fear that had plagued her ever since Lucas had explained what he needed.

"Well," Lucas said slowly. "It helps that her son looks just like me."

"Owww!" he said, rubbing his chest where Brooke had slapped him. Luckily he had donned a t-shirt before Brooke had joined him in bed, which softened the blow.

"She has a kid?" Brooke's bottom lip quivered, and tears began to leak out of her eyes. "But I was supposed to be there when she gave birth!" she wailed. "So I could convince her to name him after me? Like Davis, or…"

"Or Anna Brooke?" Lucas said gently. When Brooke looked at him again, he nodded his head.

"You've got twin godchildren to spoil, B. Davis. Anna Brooke and Keith Lucas."

At that the leaking turned into full blown tears again. "Wait, what did I say?" Lucas said, grabbing her back to his chest and rubbing her back briskly.

"She remembered us, Luke! Even though she forgot everything else, she remembered us!"

"And Haley. That was her first fake name. Haley Davis." Luke added.

"Poor Nathan. Poor Larry." Brooke said sadly.

"No." Lucas said softly. "Not poor at all. Even if she didn't remember them, they now have a lifetime to remind her of who they are, and to build new memories with them. Besides no-one was upset that she doesn't remember when I called them. They're just happy she's alive."

Brooke nodded against his chest. She quieted, breathing deeply as the idea of building new memories with the best friend she thought was gone forever washed over her.

"P. Sawyer is alive." She whispered softly as her body slowly relaxed and succumbed to sleep, the adrenalin she had used to get to Honey Grove 5 hours after receiving the phone call from Lucas wearing off. "My Peyton," she sighed. "Now I can breathe again."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning dawned brightly, shining through the windows of the bustling diner. Peyton sat in a booth with Molly, Delores and Tonya, with baby Tony gnawing the remains of his sandwich on her lap. The twins were in the next booth over, eating their grilled cheese sandwiches, excited about sitting by themselves even though Peyton was right behind them.

"I can't believe it!" Molly crowed. "I knew it! I was right the entire time!"

Peyton chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Yes, it may be you were right after all."

"So do you really think you are Peyton, Bonnie?" Tonya said skeptically, bouncing Tony on her knee.

Peyton paused. "Yes, I do." She pressed her hand to her heart. "I can feel it here. The first time I met him, when I passed him the picture of me and Clyde," she shook her head. "me and Lucas, I mean, there was a spark when our fingers touched. At the time I tried to ignore it because I was searching for Clyde, and I was cursing my luck to finally find someone I was attracted to, right when I was about to find my husband. But when Lucas explained that he was Clyde, everything clicked into place. And look at this!"

She pulled out of her purse a picture and showed it to the table.

"Why are you showing us a picture of Keith, Bonnie?" Tonya said, confused.

"It's not. It's a picture of Lucas' brother's son, James Lucas. He shares my son's middle name."

"Lots of people are named Lucas." Tonya sniffed. "And I've told you before, all blond haired, blue eyed babies look alike. That doesn't mean you are this Peyton woman."

"It doesn't mean I'm not, either." Peyton protested. "Look, I'm trying to keep an open mind. We'll see what he has to say today when he comes by. He says he has proof."

"Well, unless he has a DNA test in his little bag of tricks, I don't see how you can know for sure." Tonya said, excusing herself to change Tony, who had begun to whine.

Delores watched her go before turning to Peyton. "You know she's just scared. If you turn out to be Peyton, it's not just your life that's gonna change."

Peyton stared after Tonya pensively. She already believed she was Peyton. She only hoped that what he had to show her would convince her family she was as well.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you ready for this?" Lucas said, as they made their way up the walkway to Peyton's front door.

"I've been waiting 4 years for this moment, and I got my crying out the way last night- well, this morning. Let's do this."

Lucas knocked on the door firmly. They heard the patter of feet running to the door, and it opened to reveal a grinning Anna.

"Mr. Scott! You sure make a girl feel popular!" Anna chirped.

Lucas chuckled, then knelt to her level, giving Brooke a chance to compose herself, after realizing that she hadn't in fact, got all her crying out of the way. "Ms. Princess Anna, are you supposed to open the door without your mommy or aunt tonya with you?"

Her eyes widened, and her mouth formed a big 'O.' She shook her head.

"I didn't think so." Lucas leaned in and whispered conspiratorially. "Here's what you do. Close the door, and run and get your mom, and we'll keep this slip between us, okay?"

She nodded and smiled, giving him a quick hug around the neck before going back inside and closing the door. Lucas stood as he heard her voice calling for her mom, and he turned to Brooke. "You okay?"

Brooke nodded. "I just wasn't as ready as I thought I was for a mini-Peyton. Oh, Luke, she's beautiful!"

Lucas was prevented from saying anything in response as the door opened, and Peyton stepped out. "Hello, Lucas."

"Good morning, Peyton." Lucas said. He turned to Brooke, who stood next to him, her smile trembling as she fought the urge to cry again at the sight of Peyton in the doorway, like she remembered her, but not. The Peyton of her memories was hazy; a girl. The Peyton before her was a woman, 4 years older and a heap of experiences wiser.

Lucas gestured to Brooke. "And this is…"

"Brooke Davis!" Peyton gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

At her words, Brooke burst into tears. "I'm sorry. I just, I can't believe you know who I am!"

Peyton stood there, confused. "Of course I know who you are. You are Brooke Davis, founder and co-owner of Clothes Over Bro's. I recognize you from your picture in B. Davis magazine. I love your work, and whenever I go to Dallas, I make sure to stop at your store and pick up some things."

Peyton watched helplessly as Brooke just cried harder, turning away from them in an attempt to pull herself together. Lucas pulled Peyton aside, and attempted to explain. "I probably should have told you yesterday, so you wouldn't be ambushed, but neither of us knew this would be her reaction." Lucas looked over at Brooke. "Brooke Davis of Clothes over Bro's, is the Brooke you named your daughter after." At Peyton's look of shock, Lucas nodded. "She's been your best friend since preschool. And she's brought the proof I was telling you about."

Peyton lead them into the living room again, sitting them down after they declined her offers for something to drink. Brooke had managed to compose herself and now sat, clutching her bag tightly on her lap.

Lucas looked at Brooke, then back at Peyton. "Well, I guess I'll begin. I know you wanted proof, so hopefully everything Brooke was able to bring on such short notice will be helpful in convincing you that you are Peyton Sawyer, but maybe will also help trigger some memories for you."

Peyton nodded, nervous and excited about what was to come. She looked up as Tonya entered the room. Worried, she began to stand, but Tonya waved her back down. "The kids are fine." Tonya assured her. "They are in the family room, watching a movie."

She sighed. "The only way I could convince them to leave you guys alone in here is if I promised that Mr. Scott would be here when the movie ended."

She glared at Lucas. "Don't make me break my promise."

Lucas shook his head. "I won't." Far from upset, he was grateful of the care Tonya took with Peyton's feelings. It made him feel better that she wasn't alone through everything.

"Tonya, this is…"

"Brooke Davis!" Tonya exclaimed. "I love your work!" Tonya reached over and shook the hand that was held out to her.

"Thank you." Brooke said quietly, not knowing why she was upset at the presence of Tonya, but doing her best not to show it.

"Brooke was Peyton's best friend since preschool."

"Is." Brooke clarified forcefully.

Lucas looked at her for a second before nodding his head. "Is Peyton's best friend."

"Well, I'm Tonya, and it's nice to meet you. I'm one of Bonnie's friend's here in town, and I'm going to join you so that there's an impartial opinion in this room." She glanced at Lucas, then Brooke. "it wouldn't do ANYBODY any good if we assumed that Bonnie is Peyton and it turns out she isn't."

Lucas nodded. "Fair enough. I thought we'd start with pictures. Brooke, do you want to go first?"

She shook her head. "Your stuff is smaller, since I've known her longer. You start."

Lucas pulled out of his coat pocket a folded envelope. Unfolding it, he began to place the contents on the coffee table. "Only Brooke knows about this, but when we were dating, Peyton, and even before, to be honest, I used to keep a box filled with things you had given me. Cd's, movie tickets, pictures, and little sketches you would draw me. But since I can't carry around the 'Peyton' box, I made a little 'Peyton envelope.'"

Brooke looked at him in amazement, and Lucas shrugged sheepishly. Anyone who knew him knew how well he could lie to himself, and he had everyone convinced for years that he had given up hope of ever finding Peyton again alive. But he still carried her with him everywhere he went, and though he felt a little exposed that now it was known that he had never let her go, it was well worth the price if it convinced Peyton he was telling the truth.

Peyton picked up a picture of she and him together kissing, confetti falling all around. She picked up another picture of herself smiling in a cheerleader outfit, and still another, her back to Brooke, as they struck a pose with imaginary guns, a brunette kneeling in front pointing her gun shaped finger at the camera. Peyton looked up at Lucas for clarification. "Haley. She's Jamie's mom."

Peyton nodded, then ahhhed. "Haley Davis."

"Haley." she pointed to the picture. "Davis." she pointed to Brooke. "Got it."

Meanwhile, Tonya had picked up some of the sketches, including the one where the caption said, 'now we can have it.'

"Bonnie, look at this." Tonya said, unable to help herself. She was supposed to be proving them to be frauds, not helping them make their case.

Peyton looked at the sketch, then looked at Lucas. "I drew this?"

"Yes," Lucas nodded. "Why, did it bring back a memory?"

Peyton shook her head. "It's just…I own an art gallery in town. I draw portraits.. of people. Well, kids mostly."

Brooke piped up from where she was sitting. "You've been drawing since you were old enough to hold a pencil."

"This is all well and good and everything," Tonya interrupted. "But lots of people have artistic talent, and just because Bonnie looks like your Peyton, doesn't mean she is. Showing us pictures of someone who looks like Bonnie is not proof that Bonnie is the person in the pictures."

Brooke paused, about to pull out her photo albums, stumped. Tonya had a point. They knew that the pictures were of Peyton, but there was no way to prove it. She looked to Lucas.

Lucas wracked his brain for something else they could use. He didn't think it would be this tough to convince, but he also didn't know he would have to convince Tonya as well. And then, it hit him.

"Our Peyton has a scar on her left knee, a circular scar." As Peyton's eyes widened, Lucas nodded solemnly. "Can you show Tonya if you have it, please?"

Peyton pulled up her capris, revealing the puckered scar on her left knee.

Quickly Brooke caught on. "And, may I?" she said, grabbing Peyton's hand in hers. "Feel this?" Peyton nodded and Brooke smiled. "You broke it sophomore year because you punched a wall when your boyfriend made you mad."

Brooke moved down her arm to a thin white line on the inside of her elbow bend. "And here, you were pretending to be an airplane and ran too close to a fence."

"You have a scar on the bottom of your right foot?" Brooke asked, and smiled when Peyton nodded. "3rd grade. You and Nathan thought it would be a good idea to climb the tree in your backyard barefoot, like you saw Mowgli do on the Jungle Book." Brooke shook her head. "I told you to let Nathan go first, but you insisted girls were just as good as boys. Well, Nathan never got his chance cause you hollered so loud when the bark cut your foot that your dad ran outside and made us all go in the house while he tried to stop the bleeding.

"And here, on your thumb," Brooke rubbed the spot gently. "You saw some adventure movie and thought it would be cool if we pricked our thumbs and became blood sisters. I made you do it small because I didn't want a giant scar." Brooke held up her thumb and placed them side by side, so Peyton could see. A tear snaked it's way down her face.

Tonya got up and mumbled something about checking on the kids, as she found no way to refute the evidence that had just been presented. It appeared Bonnie Scoyer was indeed Peyton Sawyer.

Peyton glanced up from the thumbs, and reached out to wipe away the tear that graced Brooke's cheek. "I don't know if it'll help, but you look like you could use a hug."

Brooke nodded, and Peyton pulled Brooke into her arms, wrapping her arms around Brooke loosely as Brooke gently hugged her back, resting her head on Peyton's shoulder.

"Does this feels wrong to you?" Peyton said hesitantly.

Brooke looked up at her. "I'm sorry, it's too soon. I'll stop."

"No!" Peyton said as Brooke moved to let go. "It just feels awkward, like maybe we're supposed to be…" And Peyton gently, hesitantly, maneuvered Brooke's arms higher and her arms lower, until it was Peyton laying more on Brooke, her head coming to rest comfortably in a spot it had taken for over 15 years. "…here."

Brooke couldn't help but nuzzle the top of Peyton's head as she slid into place. "That's your spot, P. Sawyer." She whispered.

"I take it we've assumed this position often, B. Davis?" Peyton said, trying to lighten the moment. She pulled away quickly as Brooke's shoulders began to shake. "I'm sorry!" Peyton said hurriedly. "I didn't mean to joke! I shouldn't have…"

Brooke shook her head. "Of course you should've." Brooke wiped her eyes. "Don't mind me. I will probably cry a lot more. Its what I do, apparently, when my best friend returns from the dead." She grabbed Peyton's hands and held them tightly. "I've missed you, P. Sawyer. You were, are, and always will be my best friend, even if you don't remember it yet." She chuckled softly. "You are the only one who calls me B. Davis, and to hear you say it just now reminded me that even if your mind doesn't remember, your heart does. "Welcome back, P. Sawyer."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok. You know the drill. Next chapter's going to be a while, though maybe not, cause I banged this one out in 2 hours.

Questions, questions.

What do you guys think is up with Tonya?

Is anyone else coming to Honey grove?

WIll Peyton tell the kids Lucas is their father?

WHat is Lucas going to do about the last stop on the book tour?

Show your appreciation for getting two chapters in one day! Its so cyclical isnt it? Review


	10. Memories

A/N: Hey guys! Loved Monday's Epi! I'm kinda glad Sam is gone, because I didnt think she acted very well. I feel bad for Brooke, but I think it was the right thing for Brooke to do, and noble, because she put Sam's needs before her own. Daphne is an awesome actress! She had me feeling sorry for Bitch-toria! Wow! I even loved those scenes! I am glad to see Nino and Nathan getting along- that caught me by surprise. Didnt like the pic they picked for Mia's album. Looks like the Comet's almost done! Maybe they'll drive to the wedding in it! :)

And I am glad to see they are finally letting Leyton kiss again. It was cute at first, but those forehead kisses were getting on my nerves. What was he, her dad? Couples do liplock when pregnant, and I am glad they remembered that little fact. Okay on to the chapter.

So apologies. I was away all weekend without my laptop, so the chapter's a bit late, but I made it long as compensation. I hope you enjoy!

Thanks to Amanda for mommy knowledge!

Continue with the 'short stories!' guys! they make my day!

bkworm52 brought up a great point I was hoping you guys would catch. Bonnie in this story is a lot more open and sunny than the original Peyton, and I did that on purpose. In a fic I read, and I wish I knew which one it was so I could give credit to them, Peyton had a daughter, and she was open and bubbly and sunshiney and happy, and when people tried to figure out how two broody blondes could have such a happy child, Brooke would tell them that before all the crappy things happened to Peyton, that was how she was. I think Peyton's angst and distrust of the world came from her very real shitty experiences, so if she didnt remember the experiences she had to make her closed off from fear of people leaving, she wouldnt be so emo. Plus, with her memory gone, she has had to trust people, and so far, everyone she has placed trust in has come through, so her 'experiences' with being open have been different from Peyton. So even if she regains her memory, she will still have those experiences to remember and not go totally back to emo.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 10 Memories

"So where was I born?"

"Tree Hill. It's a small town in North Carolina. You lived there all your life."

"Do I have any brothers or sisters?"

"A half-brother. His name is Derek."

"Older or younger?"

"Older."

"And my parents? Are they still alive?"

Lucas and Brooke shared a glance. How much of her not so pleasant memories should they bring up? Especially since Lucas had not in fact been able to make contact with Larry directly, after repeated attempts to call and let him know his daughter was still alive. Lucas tookd the lead and just answered the question she asked, matter of factly.

"Your dad is. Your mom passed away."

"Oh." Peyton said. She sat for a moment, digesting the information, before plunging back in.

"Am I 22? I figured cause I went to Molly's senior prom we were the same age, but I wasn't sure."

"Yes you are. You graduated high school right before….right before we left Tree Hill." Brooke said, stumbling over the memory of the time of the plane crash.

"That's good to know. What was I planning to do with my life?" Peyton said, curious, closing the last of the photo albums Brooke had brought with her.

Brooke laughed. "Nobody had any idea, to be honest. In your yearbook, you left your goal section blank. You left Tree Hill for the summer because you had gotten an internship with a record label called Syre records, but before that you managed a club, produced an album, and drew pictures." She smiled. "Though, drawing pictures is kind of an understatement. You had a comic series in a popular magazine, and you designed the artwork for Clothes over Bros."

"Wait a second!" Peyton stood up and went quickly out of the room, returning a little later with a handful of clothes. "These are my designs?"

Brooke took the clothes from Peyton reverently, running a trembling hand over the logos. She sniffed, dabbing a hand under each eye to stop the tears from falling yet again. "I'm sorry. It's just…" She looked Peyton in the eye. "I'm glad you had a piece of me with you all this time." She picked up a tank top, smiling at the memory. "This one was the first piece of art I stole from you, when I was first starting up. After you found out what I had done with it, you let me take some other designs, and now, here we are."

Peyton looked at the fiery heart, running her hand over it as well. "I created this?" she mused. "I was wondering why it was my favorite." She frowned, staring at it. "But wait, it's missing something, isn't it? Shouldn't it have a three in the middle of it?" She looked up at Brooke. "And how did you get it from the sidewalk?"

Lucas and Brooke looked at each other, confused, before the light went on for both of them at the same time. Lucas lowered his head to his hands and Brooke's eyes watered.

"Peyton, you remembered something." Brooke said softly.

"I-I guess." Peyton stuttered confused. "More like, it popped in my head. I knew something was missing, and when I thought about it, a picture of the logo appeared in my head as a sidewalk drawing, with the number 3 inside the heart."

Lucas spoke up. "It was a basketball court." He said, raising his own brightened eyes to Peyton. "You drew that on the rivercourt when I got into a car accident." He laughed. "Your own version of a hallmark get well card."

Peyton got excited. "So it's a memory from my past? The doctor's said that I probably wouldn't remember anything because it's been so long since I've lost my memory, but maybe I just need things from my past to help as triggers!"

She looked at Brooke, and at Lucas. "Do you have anymore of my things with you?"

"No." Brooke said apologetically. "I just bought my pictures. I'm afraid your father got rid of all of your belongings."

"Not everything." Lucas said cryptically. Before he could say anything more, Anna wandered in, rubbing her eyes.

"Momma, you were tryna trick us!" She accused, climbing onto the couch and into her mother's lap, ignoring the adults around her as she laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

"How was I trying to trick you, baby?" Peyton said, smoothing Anna's hair from her face and gently rocking her side to side.

"You told Aunt Tonya to put on a movie so we would fall asleep and take a nap, so you could play with Mr. Scott without us!" Anna accused.

"I would never trick my baby, Peanut. If you fell asleep, its because you were tired. But now that you're up, you are welcome to join us. But right now we are just looking at photo albums."

Anna sat up in her mother's lap. "Pictures?" she said excitedly. "Yay! I'll go get _my_ picture album!" She hopped off Peyton's lap and began to run towards the stairs.

"Peanut!" Anna skidded to a halt and turned expectantly. "Bring the baby book and your brother's too."

"But he's not up yet!" Anna said innocently, eyes wide, hoping to have the attention all to herself.

"I know, but if you get it now, you'll kill two birds with one stone." Peyton explained patiently.

"I'll get his book too mama, I don't need to hurt no birds. 'Sides, I don't got no stones anyway." She said as she ran up the stairs.

Peyton chuckled, turning back to Lucas and Brooke. "Does she get that from you?" she asked casually, not realizing how powerfully her words affected him.

Lucas shook his head, eyes bright again. "No." he whispered. He cleared his throat and tried again. "No, it looks like I can only claim the eyes. The sassiness is all you."

Peyton widened her eyes. "Really?" She looked towards the stairs. "I'm sassy?"

"And quick-tongued and sharp, with a great sense of humor, though not before 10 in the morning." Brooke said. She laughed. "You are so not a morning person. Sometimes I would call you PMS. Peyton Marie Sawyer."

"Your middle name is really Elizabeth," Lucas jumped in, recovered from the moment it really hit him that he and Peyton had created a child that was _them, _and he had just gained permission to enter into a lifetime of learning what was his and what was hers in _their_ children. It was like a dream come true.

They were interrupted once again by another newcomer- Keith had awakened, and was rubbing his eyes sleepily as he made his way to his mother. Like his sister before him, he crawled into Peyton's lap and curled into her arms. Unlike his sister before him, he said not a word, but drifted back off to sleep.

Peyton grinned and placed a kiss on his head. She loved her kids. She glanced up at Lucas, chuckling softly. "You've gotta love it, having two at one time. It's cool somedays, other days not so much. They're twins, so it's like they share the same brain. Anna's awake, so Keith automatically wakes up. Unluckily for him though, because like today, sometimes he's not quite ready yet." She said, adjusting him to a more comfortable position.

"I can hold him for you…if he's heavy." Lucas added hastily, trying his best not to overstep his bounds, but unable to reign in his desire to connect with his child.

"Oh, he's not heavy. I'm used to it." Peyton said dismissively. She hesitated, as if realizing why Lucas had really offered. "But you can hold him just to hold him if you want."

"You are his father, after all." She added tentatively at the end, as if to test the waters.

Lucas was unable to stop the grin from spreading across his face. He was a father! He rose up and moved to where Peyton was sitting, his grin fading away as he concentrated on making the transfer without waking the little boy up. He didn't want him to wake afraid and fight the embrace; feeling the weight of his son in his arms for the first time was enough for now.

"Are you okay with this?" Peyton said hesitantly. "With them?"

She hurriedly rushed her next words, not really understanding what was taking her daughter so long, but grateful that she hadn't yet returned. "I can understand if you aren't ready to be a part of their lives. It's a lot to take in all at once. They know they have a dad, and that I am looking for him, but they know him as Clyde Scoyer. I'd rather them live with a memory than to force them on you if you need time to think about it."

Lucas looked down at his son's face, angelic in repose, before looking back at Peyton. "As far as I'm concerned, you can tell them right now. I meant what I said yesterday. They are like a dream come true. I was ready to be a father to them when they were just possibilities we would talk about in the future. So now that I know about them, there is nothing that will keep me from being there for them."

"As much as you are comfortable with," he added, not sure where she stood on the issue.

He was prevented from hearing an answer by the strange sounds coming from the stairs.

Thunk, kerplunk! Thunk, kerplunk!

Anna's tiny back appeared, and soon after her arms, stretched out as she strained to pull something along with her. Peyton jumped up and went to help her, her laughter spilling out as she took sight of what made so much noise on the steps.

Anna had gathered everything that was of importance to her, from the photo albums she was told to bring, to her stuffed animals, favorite books, and favorite clothing items. It was a wonder there was anything left in her room! She had wrapped it all up in a blanket, and it was so heavy she had to drag it down the stairs, one step at a time. She was the 'thunk,' the bag the 'kerplunk.'

She beamed at her mother, who had taken the sheet from her, and told her 'thank you' over her shoulder, as she made her way to where Lucas and Brooke sat on the couch, bemused at the interaction. Catching sight of her brother on Lucas' lap, and not to be outdone, she scrambled into Brooke's lap, who was too surprised to stop her. She grabbed Brooke's arms and wrapped them around her tiny waist, before holding her hands out for her things. "Momma, can you bring me my things so I can show the nice Ms. lady and Mr. Scott?" She turned to look at Brooke. "I don't know your name, so I have to call you lady. But you seem nice, so I added that in."

"That's your Aunt Brooke, Peanut." Peyton said, making her way with Anna's packages back to the couch. "And did you ask if you could sit on her lap?" Peyton reprimanded.

"It's okay. P. Sawyer. I don't mind." Brooke said hastily, reluctant to lose contact with the curly-headed toddler.

"If it's okay with you, then okay. But Anna Brooke knows better, doesn't she?" Peyton raised a brow at Anna.

Anna shrugged her shoulders and raised her hands in the air. "Yes, I know better Mama. I'm not supposed to sit on strange people's laps. But she's with Mr. Scott, and Brother is on Mr. Scott's lap, so it's only fair that I get to sit on Aunt Brooke's lap."

She turned to look at Keith, still slumbering on Lucas' lap. "Oh and look Momma!" Anna said, eager to change the subject. "Keith, Lucas!" she said, pointing first to Keith, then Lucas. "Anna, Brooke!" she continued, pointing at herself, then turning around to point at Brooke. She collapsed against Brooke's chest in giggles, as if she had just made the biggest joke in history.

"Nice try changing the subject, but just so we're clear, you ask before you sit in people's laps, and you don't sit in stranger's laps. Understood?"

"Understood." Anna nodded.

Brooke turned Anna around to face her as she gently turned her attention back to her. "Your mom is right. I am your Aunt, so it's okay, but you have to be careful out there. There are a lot of people who aren't nice to little kids, even ones as special as you and your brother."

Anna nodded. "Like the mean lady at the bookstore."

Brooke's eyes narrowed. "What mean lady at the bookstore?"

Lucas shook his head, mumbling, "I forgot about that!" as Anna launched into the story of how she first met Lucas, and her interaction with Lindsay. Seeing the steam that began to rise from Brooke's ears, Lucas attempted to diffuse the situation.

"Lindsay wasn't _mean_, per say, she just wasn't very nice. She's not too good with kids."

Both Brooke and Anna turned at the same time and shot him a glare, causing him to sit back and throw up his free hand in surrender.

Brooke turned her gaze back to Anna. "You don't have to worry about that mean Lindsay anymore. Aunt Brooke will make sure she never talks mean to my niece again."

Anna grinned, then turned to her mother. "I like Aunt Brooke! She's a lot like Aunt Tonya!"

"I'm glad Peanut. Are you ready to show Aunt Brooke and Mr. Lucas your photo album, now?"

Anna nodded vigorously, before pointing to the bag. "But I have to show my other stuff too, Momma."

"Well, we'll compromise. I'll pull it out, and you can tell them what it is, but they will stay on the table and the couch with me. And then you can hold you and your brother's baby book in your lap when you show that to them. Deal?"

Anna thought about it for a moment, then nodded her head. "Deal, but only if I can show them my album after."

"That's fine, but then your brother can show them his book too when he wakes up."

Anna nodded in agreement, then proceeded to tell Brooke and Lucas about her favorite stuffed animals, which all had names, her favorite books, which had brief summaries she added to the titles, and her favorite dress up clothes- which included a princess, a fairy, and a jedi knight costume- 'for when she played with Yoda.'

After all the paraphernalia was laid out, Anna turned to the first page of the baby book, which had a picture of Peyton and Lucas from Honeygrove's prom inside. "That's mommy, and that's my daddy. He loves me very much, even though he's not here. He's lost, and mommy has to find him." She said matter-of factly. She turned the page. "And that's me and Keith in mommy's belly. And look, that's me when I came out. I was smmmaaallll!"

Everyone chuckled at the little girl's exaggeration. She proceeded to take them through the baby book, which actually consisted of picture of both Anna and Keith as infants up to one year. Anna explained why.

"Mama made us one book, cause when we were little, we didn't like to be separated. We would cry and cry and cry. So mama gave in, and we got to sleep in the same crib and play in the same playpen, and share the same baby book! But we got our own books when we turned one, even though some of the pictures are still the same."

Keith had perfect timing, waking up just as Anna turned the last page of the baby book, a birthday party where the twins had turned one.

"Momma?" Keith said, confused, as he sat up. Lucas held his breath, scared that Keith would be frightened by someone other than his mother holding him when he woke up. But when Keith saw that it was Lucas holding him, he relaxed and adjusted himself, sitting up and leaning back against Lucas' chest, adjusting his arms much like his sister had with Brooke earlier.

He looked around, trying to orient to his surroundings. "Baby pictures?" he said to noone in particular. He grinned. "I was a han'some baby. Mama said." He said proudly.

Lucas rubbed his chin on top of Keith's head absentmindedly. "You sure were! You looked just like your daddy when he was a baby." Lucas' eyes widened and he raised his head, gaze stricken as he locked eyes with Peyton's above Keith's head. He did not mean to let that slip. They hadn't discussed when and what they would say to the twins.

But she just smiled when Keith wiggled in his arms. "You knew my daddy when he was a baby? Do you know wheyuh he is now? He's lost, and we'yuh twyna find him."

Lucas looked at Peyton again, not sure what her smile meant, and trying to take his cue from her.

"Mr. Lucas does know where to find your daddy, Yoda. Peanut. Matter of fact, he has something he wants to tell you."

Shooting Peyton a look of gratitude and setting Keith on the couch, Lucas knelt down in front of him as Brooke slid Anna down next to her brother.

He laid a hand on each of their knees as his gaze moved from one eager face to the other.

"What I know is, your daddy loves you two very much, and he is very happy that he'd finally found you." Lucas said, eyes glistening as he stared into blue ones just like his own.

"How do you know, Mistew Lucas? Keith said.

"Because…I'm your daddy." Lucas said, smiling uncertainly at the twins as they glanced at each other.

Anna frowned at his revelation, then jumped off the couch. Keith's gaze followed hers, avoiding Lucas' in spite of his dramatic proclamation. The adults sat, puzzled as they waited to see what the twin's reaction would be, ready to step in once they were sure what exactly was going on.

As the silence continued, Lucas' heart broke just a little. It was too soon. They weren't ready to hear the news. They were mad at him because he was gone for so long. They were hoping for someone else.

Lucas watched as Keith slid off the couch and followed his sister to where they whispered over the baby book, which had fallen open to the first page, where Peyton and Lucas smiled up at them as Bonnie and Clyde. The twins would whisper, glance at Lucas, then whisper again. Brooke looked in curiosity at Peyton, who shrugged her shoulders. They were her children, but when they were together, it was she who was the odd man out, especially with their connection. They would come to her if they needed her, of that she was positive. Of anything else, she would have to wait and see.

Anna marched over to Lucas and stood in front of him, Keith next to her. "If you're our daddy, then how come your name isn't Clyde Scoyer like our daddy's name?"

"Cause your mama had the wrong name by accident. My name is Lucas Scott and I'm your daddy. Clyde Scoyer was a name I used when your mom and I were playing pretend." Lucas answered honestly, in a way he hoped was understandable to a 3 year old.

Anna frowned as she processed this in her head. Coming to a decision as she glanced at Keith, she glared at Lucas. "You aren't supposed to play pretend for so long. Momma couldn't find you, and we missed you! And for that, you have to take a time out, just like when we hide for too long and momma can't find us!"

"I already gave him a time out, Peanut." Peyton said, coming to Lucas' rescue, who was confused.

"Oh." Anna said, stumped, but not for long. "Okay, good. So now, you say you're sorry." Anna waited expectantly, hands on her hips.

"Uh, I'm sorry." Lucas said, still confused.

"For...," Anna raised her bow.

Catching on, having witnessed Jamie in a timeout or two over the years, Lucas said obediently. "I am sorry for being gone so long since your mother couldn't find me because I was pretending. It won't happen again. I promise."

"It better not, Mister Scott!" Anna said sternly, shaking her finger at Lucas. She paused as Keith leaned over and whispered in her ear. At his words, she grinned. "You're right, Brother!"

She waggled her finger at Lucas again. "It better not, Daddy!" She threw her arms open and Keith did the same. "Now, give us a hug and kiss, and your timeout is over."

Brooke covered her mouth, Peyton smiled through her tears, and Lucas bowed his head, all in reaction to the twins response to his revelation. Composing himself, Lucas stayed kneeling as he came forward, pulling the twins gently in his arms, more strength needed to keep himself from pulling them tightly to him and never letting go. He was a 'daddy.' He was a father. He was holding his children in his arms. He knew theoretically this moment would come, but he hadn't in his wildest dreams believed that it would be so simple. An 'I'm sorry', a hug and a kiss, and all was forgiven.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Knock. Knock. knock.

Lindsay opened her door eagerly. "Lucas, I was hoping you would come back so we could… Brooke!" Lindsay laughed nervously. "I thought you were Lucas! What are you doing here?"

"I was coming over here to drop kick your sorry ass." Brooke said, standing at the door. "Blocking Peyton a year ago from making contact with Lucas, and again yesterday, that was a real shitty thing to do. Heartless and cruel, not just to Lucas, but to me and the rest of Peyton's family." Brooke advanced on Lindsay, backing her up into the room.

"You…you hit me and I'm pressing charges." Lindsay stuttered, continuing to back away from Brooke.

Brooke smiled. "You see? That's exactly why I didn't bitch-slap the taste out of your mouth when you opened the door. Because you _are_ the type to call the police instead of taking the beat down you deserve. But that's okay. Because what's going to happen to you will be even better. You get to watch Lucas _never_ give you another thought in his mind. You get to see him get to know his kids, and build a life with Peyton that doesn't include you."

Brooke laughed. "It's strange. I've got so much happiness right now, I can't even muster up the energy to be angry at you, because I feel sorry for you. My future has never looked better, and yours couldn't get any worse. I think that's enough for me."

Brooke walked towards the door, then turned back to Lindsay. "Oh, and my niece told me about your little interaction with her. You better hope she doesn't run into any more 'mean ladies' or the beat down can be taken off the reserve list."

"Stay away from Lucas, from Peyton, from anyone else in this family, or you will see me again, and then you'll be having a conversation with my manolo's." Brooke closed the door firmly behind her. She wasn't going to waste her energy on Lindsay, for no amount of physical pain she could inflict would hurt worse than seeing the one Lindsay loved find happiness without her. Brooke was on top of the world right now, and if she let Lindsay drag her down to her level of vindictiveness, she would win. And Brooke wasn't about to let that happen.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was going to have Brooke slap her- but I am too realistic. In real life, Lindsay presses charges and Brooke does time. And since I don't want to write Brooke in jail, she became the bigger woman. Sigh.

Dun dun dun! Larry's missing! Is he dead? Alive? If Lucas reaches him and he's alive, will he believe that it is Peyton?

What'd you think about the chapter? It was a hard one to write.

Hey guys! I need your help again! :) Peyton will get parts of her memory back, but I messed up so now I have to figure out what I can use to trigger her memory. I was going to use her sketches, but she already has seen some pretty significant ones without a memory jog, so if you guys have some suggestions- Im open to ideas. :)


	11. Welcome to Fatherhood

A/N: "its been a loooonggg, a loooonnnggg time comin;…" ("Change Gon' Come by Sam Cooke). Lol.

Sorry guys! Life has been kicking my butt, and I went back to being a reader for a while, 'cause I couldn't figure out this chapter. But I finally eeked it out. Hope its okay.

patto85- You aren't being picky! Its one of the things that irk me when I read kidfics, when kids are doing miraculous things at young ages (like saying dada at 2 months old or something), but its cool because everyone doesnt know development like I do. But everything kids do in my fic is age appropriate, and I have my models to thank for that (godchildren). Keith does have a speech impediment, which I mentioned in chapter 5, but Anna is on target, maybe a little advanced for her age. But her dad was a writer, so its not surprising. The twins were premature, but everything else is fine.

Ok so this following paragraph will prove how long Ive been struggling with this chapter. Its about 6.23.

YAY! Peyton Sawyer is Mrs. Scott! The whole "I adore you" part was a little intense, I would have preferred she say love, but nothing can ruin my joy! I was a little upset that Skills cussed so much at a 5 year old, but whatever. LOVED Brulian! It was so emotional! I wanted to slap him for bringing Missy to the wedding, but Brooke being mad about it all the way through was hilarious! Nate made me cry when he said he was tired of failing, but I love love love Naley's relationship, and how supportive she is of him. Go Haley!

The last epi was alright. Everybody got their happy ending. Im sad to see Leyton go, but I am glad that they didnt keep just one, because Id rather have them ride off into the sunset then have Peyton stay and have Lucas be dead, or vice versa. I am going to watch season 7, because you have to at least give it a try, and because I like Brulian and Baley friendship, but I think the writing has gone down, so we'll see if they can spice it back up.

Ok. On with the show, in which I own nothing, but wouldn't it be great if Mark asked me to write an episode?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 11 Welcome to Fatherhood

It was amazing how quickly one's life could change. The scene was reminiscent of the day before, the shrieks and giggles of the children permeating the air and bringing a smile to Peyton's face. But the person causing the laughter and joy of her children and Tony was a new addition. This time, it was Lucas who was chasing Anna around, Keith in his arms with his hands outstretched trying to grab hold of his sister, while Tony bounced on his chubby legs and chortled, having just been set down by Lucas after running after Keith.

Tonya pulled up a chair and sat in silence with Peyton, watching the antics of the four in the yard. Brooke was gone, with plans to join them for dinner, after apologizing for the need to leave and 'take care of some business.'

"He is really good with them." Tonya admitted reluctantly, as they watched Lucas fall to the ground, Keith and Anna jumping on top of him, joined by Tony, who was protected from the twins' thrashing arms and legs by Lucas' strong hands.

"He is." Peyton said, smiling softly. "He's had practice with his nephew and little sister apparently, who are almost a year older than the twins."

The silence lapsed again between them, becoming strained as neither said what was hanging on the tip of their tongue.

It was Peyton who spoke first. "He asked me to come with him. On his book tour and then to Tree Hill." The words hung between them as Peyton spoke what Tonya feared.

"So you believe you are this 'Peyton' person then?" Tonya said quietly.

"I wouldn't have told my kids he was their father if I didn't believe I was his Peyton." She said simply.

"So what are you gonna do?" Tonya said hesitantly.

"I don't know." Peyton said honestly. "I don't want to go on the tour with him, but I don't want to deny him time with the twins. And since he has a contract with his publishers and the stores in Charleston, he couldn't cancel if he wanted to, not without a huge fine. Besides, he seems like a man of his word, and I have a feeling it wouldn't sit well with him to have to break it."

"I do think it's a good idea to visit Tree Hill." Peyton mused, thinking out loud as she continued. "Apparently there are old friends who live there that want to see me. And maybe, being in the place I grew up may trigger my old memories."

"So, you're leaving then." Tonya said resigned, seeing in her posture that Peyton had already made up her mind.

"Yes. I think I am." Peyton said slowly, just coming to terms with it herself.

"For good?" Tonya said quietly.

"For a visit." Peyton amended. She frowned as she processed Tonya's words. "Did you think I would move to Tree Hill for good? Leave everything I've built here, everyone I know, after one day with strangers from my past?"

Tonya said not a word, but her eyes were suspiciously bright.

"First of all, I have no memory of this Tree Hill place. For all I know, I hated it and couldn't wait to get away!" They both laughed at that, dispelling the tension in the air.

Peyton calmed. "I was thinking maybe a vacation. You, me, and the kids can go and visit Tree Hill for a while. Peanut and Yoda can get to know the rest of their family, I can maybe find something that sparks some memories, and you and Tony can be there for moral support."

"You want us to come with you?" Tonya said, surprised.

Peyton grabbed Tonya's hands. "Of course. They may have been my friends in the past, but you _are_ my family now. It would be nice not to have to do it alone."

"We could have Molly take over the gallery while we're away." Tonya mused, planning for their eventual departure.

"And if orders come in, I can work from pictures that she can email." Peyton added.

They were interrupted by Keith running over, out of breath and grinning from ear to ear. "Momma!" he said, stopping in front of them and breathing hard. "I _like_ havin' a daddy!"

"I'm glad baby." Peyton said, smiling to herself as he ran back off to help Anna and Tony, who were currently attached to Lucas' legs, take him down.

"If only Tony could be so lucky." Tonya sighed. "Unfortunately, I remember everything about his father, and I _know_ he isn't coming back out of the blue."

"Well, with Lucas' past, I'm sure he would probably be there for Tony like his uncle did for him and his mom. I mean, look at him now."

"Lucas didn't have a dad either?" Tonya said, puzzled.

"Dan was more like a sperm donor, and every part like an ass!" Peyton spat out forcefully, then frowned. Her eyes widened as she looked at Tonya. "Umm, how did I know that?"

Tonya shrugged, eyebrows just as raised. "Did he talk about his parents at all?"

"He had to have. I mean, why would I remember things about his life if I can't even remember mine?" Peyton said, puzzled.

"Well, he was your 'husband.'" Tonya said, laughing as Peyton took a swing at her.

"Okay so we weren't married. You can stop laughing now."

Tonya calmed herself down. "Okay, okay. So seriously, even though you guys weren't married, it obviously was a serious enough relationship that the thought of being married wasn't aversive, and you had his kids."

"Okay…" Peyton said, not sure where she was going.

"So, maybe his history may be a part of your memories, especially if you guys were close. How long were you too together?"

"I don't know." Peyton said sheepishly. "We haven't talked about…us…yet."

"Really?" Tonya said, surprised. "The man's been looking for you for 4 years!"

"Yeah, but there was a little matter of proving that I was Peytn first, then introducing him to his kids! Plus he's been dating his editor for the past year. Still is for all I know, so obviously he's moved on from the thought of _us_." Peyton reminded Tonya. "Remember, its been all over the tabloids. Oh God." Peyton covered her mouth. "_I've_ been all over the tabloids!"

Because he was a famous author, the supermarket rags would sometimes speculate into Lucas and Lindsay's relationship and the impact that Peyton being his first true love had on their being together. Their favorite storyline was the one of Peyton coming back from the dead in some sort of way by random 'Peyton sightings,' much like the old Elvis ones. A popular one was of Lindsay, apparently breaking up with Lucas on many occasions because he had a 'séance' fund, where proceeds from his first book went towards his weekly attempts to contact Peyton in the spiritual realm because he couldn't let go of his first love.

Peyton groaned at the thought, hiding her face in her hands while Tonya patted her back in sympathy.

"Ok, change of subject. What are we going to have for dinner?" Tonya said, trying to distract Peyton from the reality that she was 'famous.' "Somehow, I don't see Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott, famous clothes designer and bestselling author, being okay with chicken fingers and macaroni and cheese."

Peyton sat up. "Hey, we didn't know they would be joining us for dinner, and it's our house. My kids want chicken fingers and mac and cheese, so that's what we're having. If they don't want to eat that, then oh well." Peyton said, huffing at the thought of their popular guests turning their noses up at her food, and still too miffed about being fodder for the gossip mill to be nice. "Besides, Lucas is now a dad. So he has to learn sometime to like kid food, and there's no time like the present."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Macaroni and cheese and chicken fingers! Alright!" Lucas said, rubbing his hands together excitedly as the twins giggled at his antics, one sitting on either side of him. Brooke had pulled up a chair next to Anna, while Peyton's seat was next to Keith, Tonya on the other side of her next to Tony.

He looked up at Peyton, who was sitting down in her seat from serving the food. "When I was little, chicken fingers and mac and cheese was my favorite meal, so mom would cook it all the time."

He grinned sheepishly. "I didn't realize until I got older how much she had to love me for making it so often. It is definitely food for the juvenile palette."

"Momma loves us a lot then, 'cause we have it all the time, too." Keith said seriously.

"It's our faaaa-vorite meal!" Anna added, dragging out 'favorite' dramatically.

"Cheeze! Cheeze!" Tony chimed in, banging his spoon on his high chair repeatedly.

"I don't think I've ever tried this culinary delight." Brooke said teasingly to Anna, leaning towards her. "I think I'm in for a treat!" She said, smiling, making Anna giggle and nod in agreement.

Peyton raised an eyebrow to Tonya, both of them pleasantly surprised at the reaction of their guests to their meal. They would not make the mistake again of making assumptions. Peyton was even more curious to learn not just about who she was, but who they were, these friends who would drop all commitments in their busy lives to sit in a small town and eat chicken fingers and macaroni and cheese just to be with her.

The conversation flowed easily during the meal, led by the twins as they told their mom and Tonya about everything they had done with 'daddy' even though they were there for all of it. Brooke had missed it, so they had one extra captive audience.

Bedtime did not flow so easily, as neither twin was ready to relinquish the time they had to spend with their father for something so inconsequential as sleep. Whines and pleadings for "Five mowuh minutes?" from Keith, and "I'll be your best friend if you let us stay up longer," from Anna, morphed into tears and tantrums as they realized that mom would not budge on bedtime.

Lucas and Brooke stood helplessly by- Brooke from inexperience, and Lucas from uncertainty as to his right to intercede- as they watched Peyton attempt to console the wailing twins.

"Okay now guys," she said, scooping up first one, then the other, and dumping them on the couch before sitting down herself and gathering them in her arms, one under each shoulder. "None of that. Now, fix your face and tell me what's the matter. You guys don't normally fight bedtime, so what's going on?" she said soothingly.

"I wanna stay wif Daddy." Keith mumbled, obligingly wiping his tears away with his sleeve and struggling to calm his breathing.

"Me too, Mommy." Anna said pleadingly, no longer sobbing, but still looking up at her mother with puppy-dog eyes, the tears clinging to the ends of her lashes somehow more heart-wrenching than if they were actually falling down her face.

"Oh honey." Peyton hugged first Anna, then Keith, before continuing. "I know you had a good time with daddy today, but its time to go to bed now. Daddy's going to go to his bed and go to sleep too, and tomorrow he'll be back and you guys to play together again."

"Can't he stay here with us? He can sleep in the middle." Anna pleaded. The twins slept in one double bed, unable to let go of the closeness they felt in the womb and later in the crib they shared. Peyton hoped they would grow out of it before they hit puberty, or it might be a problem.

Lucas couldn't take it anymore and spoke up hesitantly. "I wouldn't mind… if it was okay with you, Peyton."

At once Peyton was assailed with three pair of pleading baby blues, and she was helpless to resist. "Well, if everyone gets their bath and in their pajamas without a fight, you can have a sleepover with daddy."

Lucas grinned as the twins cheered and smothered their mother with hugs and kisses, before making their way to the stairs. Keith stopped in front of Lucas and looked up at him, a serious look on his face. "Momma says you can stay fowuh a sleepovuh, but only if you don't thwow a tantwum. So twy an' be good, okay?" He said, as if Lucas didn't hear the entire conversation.

Peyton looked over at Brooke, and smiled softly. "You are welcome to stay too if you want. We have the extra space. Maybe we could talk some more, catch up, I guess?"

Brooke smiled back, excited. "Of course! It'll be just like high school!" she frowned. "Except we won't be sharing a bed, and there are other people in the house with us, but pretty much the same. I'll go get our things from the hotel, and I'll be right back!"

Peyton glanced over her shoulder at Tonya, who had sidled up to whisper in Peyton's ear. "So you slept with Brooke Davis in high school? Maybe Lucas wasn't the only love of your life." She giggled as Peyton swatted at her, then stared at her in horror. "Oh my God! I would say you are out of your mind, but I'm out of mine, so anything's possible."

They stared at each other for a frozen minute, before bursting into laughter. Something told them the visit to Tree Hill would be anything but uneventful!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ehh, not my favorite, but I had to get it out there so we can go to Tree Hill! YAY!

Ok, for you guys. So Lucas is going to his book signing alone, while everyone else heads to Tree Hill. Do you want to:

A- see Lucas at his book signing and any possible interactions with Lindsay, or

B- go straight to Tree Hill and get on with the story.

Most votes wins, cause being fan driven is the entire point of me posting chapters as I write instead of writing them all out first like I usually do. And since a couple of people have asked me- Yes there is another story after this one- its the sequel to Anything for Brody. So, vote and as soon as I get 41 votes I will write the next chapter (odd number so there will be a winner).

I missed you guys, but school is out now, so I will have more time to write, and chapters will be updated more quickly. Hope to hear from you!


	12. Tree Hill

I know this is a bit late, but my computer froze this weekend, and I had to write the chapter by hand, and then copy it onto the computer. So to make up for the abnormally long wait between chapters, this one is very long. Very, very long. As you know, B won, so here were are, finally in Tree Hill.

Forgive the typos. This chapter was hard to get out, and its time for bed, so I didnt proof read it like I normally do. Sorry. If you catch something, tell me, and Ill go back and change it.

Love, Me.

Ollixanna- a scene in this chapter is just for you, because you asked for it.

Same goes for you, Sheena, since you keep giving me (and the rest of the fanfic readers) so much love and joy.

As you know, "" "" means I didn't make it up, but the producers of OTH did. Im just borrowing it because why mess with perfection?

But of course I did. The 'roast' was changed to an 'apple pie', because I like apple pies better.

Enjoy!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 12 Tree Hill

Making the decision to visit Tree Hill, the next couple of days were spent getting ready to leave Honey Grove for an extended period of time. Peyton decided on being gone for at least two weeks, leaving her return open-ended- not sure of what she would find in Tree Hill, but optimistic that it would be promising. Molly agreed to man the store while she was gone, and Delores began to silently weep when Peyton and twins came to say goodbye.

"Why are you crying, D.? Its just 2 weeks!" Peyton said, pulling her close again at the sight of her tears.

But Delores just smiled and wiped her eyes, patting Peyton on the back and hugging the twins close. She had a feeling, but feelings weren't always reality, so she allowed Peyton to reassure her they'd be back before she knew it.

Lucas and the twins had been inseparable during the week he was in Honey Grove, and the feeling of sorrow was mutual when the time came for Lucas to go to Charleston for his final book signing. To limit the amount of time he spent away from Peyton and the twins, it was agreed that Peyton would fly to Tree Hill around the time he flew to Charleston. They would both arrive at their destinations at night, and Lucas would be back in Tree Hill the next evening, leaving the book signing right at four and being home in time for a reunion dinner at Nathan and Haley's house.

There was just one problem with the plan. Having overcome her fear of flying years ago, Brooke had forgotten what it was like for her the first time she had to get back aboard a plane after the crash. She was painfully reminded when, upon arrival at the airport gate, Peyton was struck by a paralyzing fear of boarding the plane.

"Just give me a minute, it'll go away," she reassured, the tears that leaked from her eyes and her rapid breathing telling another story. The problem was quickly solved by a succession of phone calls, and Brooke's assurance that she could conquer her fear of flying, just not today. Today, driving would work just as well as flying, and because she was with Brooke Davis, they would be riding in style.

The limo ride was uneventful, since Brooke paid extra for another driver to make the 20 hour trip nonstop to Tree Hill. They spent the time watching Disney movies to keep the kids entertained, taking the moments the children were occupied to catch up with each others lives. While okay with sharing stories from their past, when asked about the last 4 years, Brooke would deflect the attention from her and bring it back to Peyton or the kids.

Finally, when Peyton pursued the issue past the deflection, Brooke proceeded to regale everyone with stores about their childhood together, from the creation of Brookie's to their annual thieving escapades on Brooke's birthday. By the time they pulled into Tree Hill, Peyton and Brooke had unconsciously fallen back into their old rhythm of being, as if they had never been separated. Peyton didn't recognize it, but there was a new life in Brooke, and a light that had been missing for 4 years, sparking and growing into a brilliant flame.

They arrived in Tree Hill just as dawn began to break. Exhausted from the non stop car ride, Everyone piled into the hotel penthouse suite Brooke had reserved ahead of time and dropped bags where they lay, as one by one, beds were claimed and sleep took over.

Peyton awoke first, more so because the sensation of movement on the bed than receiving sufficient rest. "Brooke?" she mumbled, taking in the smiling brunette that had sat on the edge of the bed. She looked around the room, noting that in the double bed next to hers, the twins slept on.

"Oh good, you're awake! Now get up and come with me." Brooke said, sweeping out of the room.

Rubbing her eyes, Peyton made her way out into the living area of the suite, where Brooke was waiting.

"Do you think the twins will be okay here with Tonya? I mean, they won't freak out or anything if you aren't here when they wake up? Because we can totally wait until they wake up. I mean, its okay with me…."

"Brooke," Peyton interrupted the stream of consciousness that flowed from Brooke in her excitement. "Where are we going exactly? And how long will we be gone? The twins can stay with Tonya until we get back, if we won't be gone too long."

"I know Broody wanted to show you Tree Hill, and I'm okay with that, but I promise you, this has nothing to do with any of that. And it shouldn't take too long. I'd tell you more, but it's a surprise."

"Broody?" Peyton asked, puzzled.

Brooke looked at her, confused, then smacked her forehead as she remembered. "Lucas."

"Oh." Shrugging, Peyton capitulated and followed Brooke out to the car. Brooke didn't bother with a blindfold since Peyton had no memory of the town anyway, and shortly they pulled up to a beautiful two story house.

Pulling Peyton along like a kid in a candy story, they entered the fully furnished house.

""Surprise!"" Brooke said excitedly.

""You rented a house?!"" Peyton said, wide-eyed.

""Well, not exactly."" Brooke said sheepishly.

""Brooke, you did not buy this house! What were you thinking?"" Peyton said, making her way around the living room, skimming her hands along the granite countertops.

""What you don't like it?" Brooke said, disappointed.

""No, it's incredible!"" Peyton reassured. "It's just too much! We're only going to be here for 2 weeks. We could have stayed in a hotel!"

Brooke waved away her concerns, leading her up the stairs to the outdoor balcony. "If it makes you feel better, I would have bought a house down here anyway, and this balcony just screamed my name! Can't you see us having breakfast out here, taking in the view?" Brooke said, leaning against the white railing. "Besides, it' about time I spent more time here, visiting my friends and my godchild, and I am not a fan of hotels anyway. Plus, if I create a couple of sketches at the kitchen table, I could probably write it off as office space. No worries." Brooke said casually.

"Well, if you were going to buy the house anyway, who am I to change your mind?" Peyton said as they made their way back to the hallway leading to the stairs.

""Good, 'cause that's your room."" Brooke said, pointing to the huge Jack and Jill suite that sat across from the master bedroom.

Laughing, Brooke accepted and reciprocated the hug that Peyton came at her with as she allowed herself to become excited at their new living quarters.

"Oh, and the last owner left us an apple pie, so we can have that for dessert at Naley's." Brooke added as they traipsed down the stairs and out to the rental car that Brooke picked up while everyone was asleep. If it hadn't been for the times she spend the night at her house, Peyton would have sworn Brooke never slept, and her energy seemed endless.

"Naley's?" Peyton asked, confused. "Are we going to a restaurant instead of Luke's brother's house?"

Brooke frowned, puzzled, before she remembered that Peyton didn't. Remember, that is. "Oh, no. Naley is just Nathan and Haley put together. 'Cause they are a couple. You know, like you and Lucas are Leyton?"

"Oh, we're not a couple." Peyton said, embarrassed. "He's dating someone, at least he was according to his publisher."

Brooke shot her a look. "Well, he's not dating anyone right now but you. You might not officially be a couple now, but that's not going to last too much longer, if I know the two of you." She placed a hand on Peyton's shoulder. "Though I should probably ask first, are you okay with the thought of being with Lucas? That is, you aren't…you aren't seeing anyone right now are you?"

"No." Peyton shook her head, then chuckled. "I spent the past two years thinking I was married, and the years before that pregnant and raising kids. There is no one else. I wouldn't mind being 'Leyton'," Peyton smiled at Brooke as she used the strange terminology, "But Im not sure he is interested. After all, it has been 4 years, and he had moved on. Even if he's not with someone now, it doesn't mean he wants to be with me."

"Oh I don't think you have anything to worry about on that front." Brooke said as they made their way back to the hotel.

"Well, he hasn't given me any indication that he's interested in me in any way other than being the mother of his kids." Peyton confessed.

Brooke chuckled. "Broody has always been a slow mover. And, in all fairness to him, he's probably taking his cues from you, waiting to see if you would be interested in him as a man, and not just the father of your children and the key to unlocking your memory. And, speaking of unlocking your memory and proving Lucas is totally still in love with you, I think it's time I introduced you to a little book I like to call the story of your life, Lucas style."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wow" Tonya said, gently closing the book she just spent the last couple of hours reading.

"That pretty much sums it up for me too." Peyton agreed, as she too, finished the last line of the chapter. "I mean, if Brooke and Lucas hadn't told me I was the Peyton in this book, I would never have believed that all these things happened to me."

"How are you feeling? I mean, are you okay?" Tonya asked cautiously.

"You mean, am I okay after finding out I had two dead moms, an absentee dad, a psycho stalker, a lesbian encounter, a drug habit, suicidal tendencies, and several near death experiences all before I turned 18?" Peyton said ruefully. "No wonder they didn't want me looking myself up on the internet before I came here."

"You sound like you're okay." Tonya said, moving to sit next to her.

Peyton thought for a moment. "I am, surprisingly. I mean, intellectually, I know this all happened to me, because I am her, but since I have no memory of it, none of the emotions are there. I mean, it sucks I lost two moms, but I have no memory of them, so how can I feel the pain of loss when I never had it to begin with? It's like it's all removed, because to me, since I don't remember, its just a story. My story, true, but…not. Does that make sense?"

"I guess I can understand that." Tonya said, thinking on it. "I'm in awe of you and Brooke's friendship. I mean, to see how much she loves you now, you would never guess you stole her boyfriend twice in high school."

"Or that she slept with mine, and we ended high school still best friends." Peyton shook her head. "Man, the drama in our lives reads more like a soap opera than real life. But then again, you would say the same thing about a woman coming back from the dead 4 years later with twins, her only link to the past being a picture with fake names taken during a road trip to rescue a friend from jail."

Tonya chuckled.

"It's funny. We were with them an entire week, and I never would've guessed they had such a turbulent romantic history." Peyton mused. "In fact, Brooke told me before she locked us in here and made us read the book that Lucas and I should get back together."

"I definitely agree with Brooke," Tonya said. "After all, ""The guy wrote a whole book about how much he loves you."" She said cheekily.

Turning to the page, she began to quote, _""And what remained in the bizarre, muffled silence was only Peyton. The girl whose art and passion and beauty changed my life. And in that moment, my triumph was not a state championship, but simple clarity. The realization that we had always been meant for each other, and every instinct to the contrary had simply been a denial of the following truth: I was now, and would always be, in love with Peyton Sawyer.""_

"Whew!" Tonya said as she closed the book. "I don't think a love like that just up and disappears. It seems to me that the question is not is he still in love with you, but are you still in love with him?"

"For years I was in love with a man I could only love through what I could see in my children, because I thought he was my husband. And now that he's real, I've been trying to separate out what is real, and what was a figment of my made up image of him. I know next to nothing about Lucas Scott the man." Peyton admitted slowly.

"But…" her eyes unfocused as she tried to put her thoughts into words. "When I look at him, I feel almost giddy inside, and I have to fight the urge to touch him, to run my fingers through his hair, or play with the buttons on his shirt, or pull him into a kiss that I have a feeling wont stop there. And when he touches me, my skin tingles and warms, and I don't ever want him to stop."

She brought her attention back to Tonya. "I might not have any past memories of Lucas, but I am definitely not opposed to making future memories with him, if he makes a move."

"So he has to make a move first?" Tonya said.

"I've been gone four years. Just because I've been waiting to get back with my 'husband,' doesn't mean he's been waiting to get back with his 'girlfriend'. I have no idea if he even wants to be with me now, no matter how much he loved me in high school. Think about it. Molly was passionately in love with her boyfriend in high school, and where are they now?" Peyton said patiently.

"Not together," Tonya admitted reluctantly.

"That's right. Not together." Peyton said. "And you know better than anyone that having a kid with your high school sweetheart is no guarantee for forever, no matter how much they say they love you."

"So we'll see what happens, then." Tonya said, moving on, the conversation hitting a little too close to home.

"Yes," Peyton said, having made her point. "We'll see what happens."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Aunt Brooke, you are the best Aunt Brooke in the whole world!" Anna said as they strolled the boardwalk, munching on ice cream cones.

Keith nodded in agreement, dripping chocolate ice cream down his shirt as his hand wiggled when he shook his head.

"And why is that, Miss Anna Brooke Sco- yer?" Brooke said, tapping Anna on the nose. "Is it because I took you and your brother to the store and let you pick the design for your new room?"

"Nope." said Anna, giggling as she licked her bubblegum cone, a flavor she picked because it was baby blue, her favorite color.

"Is it because we went to the toy store and picked up lots of toys for your room?"

"Nope, but thank you fowuh all the toys!" Keith chimed in, remembering his manners.

"Is it because I brought you ice cream before dinner?" Brooke said, now confused. Having never spent time around children, she was at a loss as to what she had done to warrant such high praise.

"No, silly!" Anna said. "It's 'cause you treat us and my mommy real good! She got to spend time with Aunt Tonya…"

"And we got to have lots of fun spendin' time with you." Keith finished for her, as if they had rehearsed the line earlier.

"Plus you give good hugs." Anna added. "That's what Aunts do." Finishing her cone, she wiped her hands on her shorts and grabbed Brooke's free hand. "Did you have practice being an Aunt before us, Aunt Brooke?"

Brooke looked down at Anna, and smiled sadly. "No, I didn't, love. I haven't spent a lot of time with kids your age, though I do have a nephew who's a little older than you two. You'll meet him tonight." Brooke sighed. "I'm afraid I haven't been a very good Aunt to him."

"Oh." Anna said, frowning. "Was he missing too?"

Brooke chuckled. "No he wasn't funny bunny, but_ I_ was lost for a little while."

"Well, you're not lost anymore, so now you can be a good Aunt to him!" Anna said, pleased to have solved the problem.

"You can pwactice on us. We don't mind. You'wah doin' good so faw." Keith said, finishing his ice cream and patting Brooke on her back. Well, the part he could reach.

"Yes, good job Aunt Brooke!" Anna said encouraging. "You know what else? Good Aunt's don't tell mommies about ice cream before dinner…"

Brooke nodded solemnly. "I won't say a word." She promised, smiling as the twins beamed. They had no idea that their faces and clothes would tell the story of their pre-dinner meal. But Brooke wasn't worried. She could always deflect the attention from the twins- once Peyton found out what she did to their new rooms and how many toys and clothese she just bought, ice cream before dinner would be the last thing on her mind.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So is just gonna be Nathan and Haley and Jamie tonight, and we'll have dinner with Karen and Lily tomorrow, so hopefully you wont feel too overwhelmed by all the new faces." Brooke said as they pulled up into Naley's driveway.

She put the car in park and looked over at Peyton. "You ready?"

Peyton smiled and nodded. "Yes, surprisingly. I am ready, and a little excited, too."

"I'm excited momma!" Anna piped up in the back seat. "So is Yoda!"

Keith nodded so hard he bounced in his seat.

"Im glad you're excited baby, but remember, good behavior. Stay quiet until I introduce you." Peyton said, knowing Anna's penchant for taking control of a conversation.

They exited the car and made the short walk to the front door, where Brooke rang the bell and waited. While she had been in touch with Haley over the past four years, this was the first time she had been back since high school, and it was sort of a reunion for her too. And to be honest, she was a little nervous. Peyton had an excuse for being gone so long, but how would they react to her reappearance? She couldn't pull an amnesia card.

She was spared from worrying about it further as the door was pulled open and Haley exclaimed, "Brooke!" pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. "Lucas told me you were coming with Peyton, but I didn't believe him. I can't believe you're here with…" She pulled away, tears coming unexpectantly as she caught sight of her other best friend for the first time in 4 years.

"Peyton." She breathed, allowing the tears to fall unchecked down her face as she drank in the face she thought she'd never see again, recognizing the similarities, but taking note of the differences time had etched on her frame that would have gone unnoticed had they been together during that time. "Nathan!" She shouted, walking slowly to the woman standing in the doorway, and hesitantly gathering her in a hug, grateful when arms reached around and hugged her back.

"Haley! What is it?" Nathan had rushed through the house, worried when his wife called out to him, the pain in her voice making him think something was wrong. He skidded to a halt at the vision he thought he'd never see, and doubted until this very moment was real.

Turning his back on the sight at the door, he walked away, through the kitchen and out the back door.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haley held onto Peyton for a long time, breathing in the familiar scent of vanilla and spice, surprised that after all these years, she still used the same scented shampoo and lotion. She forced herself to let go and smile at the woman who was smiling back at her, putting her at ease for what she was sure was an unexpected display of emotion.

"I guess you can see I'm glad to see you." Haley said, trying to make light of a heavy situation.

"I had the feeling." Peyton said, agreeing. To put her at ease, Peyton attempted a joke of her own. "Don't worry, you weren't as bad as Brooke. She cried so hard on me, I had to change my shirt when we first met."

"Momma, It's not nice to tell on people." Anna said, forgeting her instructions not to interrupt and pulling on Peyton's pants leg.

Haley gasped, putting her hand to her mouth. "I am going to kill him!" she muttered, tears beginning again at the sight of the miniature Peyton that had stepped from behind Peyton's legs, staring up at Peyton with Lucas' eyes.

"Kill who?" Keith said inquisitively, bringing Haley's gaze to a carbon copy of her son.

"Just your Uncle Lucas, Jamie, nothing to worry about." She said, patting him on the head and pulling him in for a hug, surprised when he pulled away.

"You can't kill my daddy, I just got him!" Keith said in horror, running over to Peyton and grabbing her legs as he burst into tears.

"Wha-?" Haley said, confused at the sight of her son hugging Peyton's legs as she patted him on the back and the mini-Peyton did the same.

Brooke sidled over to Haley, whispering, "I take it he didn't tell you on the phone."

"Tell me that he was a dad?!? No, I think I would have remembered that little piece of knowledge!" Haley said, half angry at him, half happy for him. Luke was a father!

"And that's not Jamie." Brooke said, interrupted by a voice coming down the stairs.

"Who's not Jamie? I am Jamie."

Haley turned, doing a double take as she saw her son on the stairs, when only minutes before she had just seen him hugging Peytons legs. "Wait, how?"

"Haley." Peyton called out, saying it again a little more forcefully as Haley could not stop herself from looking back and forth from Keith to Jamie. "Haley!" Everyone stopped, Brooke and Haley turning to look at Peyton, whose voice had transported them back 4 years ago to another time she had tried to get their attention. If they had any doubts left, they were definitely erased by that sound.

"I think I can clear it up for you, seeing as how I did the same thing when I saw Jamie's picture." Patting Keith's back, she smiled a little. "Haley, this is Keith, and this is Anna. These are my kids. Well, mine and Lucas'. I believe that," pointing to the little boy who had made his way to the bottom of the stairs, "is Jamie, your son. Hi Jamie, nice to meet you."

"Twins?" Haley said softly.

Brooke hugged her to her side. "I definitely think you have the right to kill Lucas when he gets here. I can't believe he didn't tell you!" Brooke whispered, not wanting to set Keith off again at the mention of anyone killing his daddy.

Luckily Peyton was now trying to explain that Aunt Haley really wasn't gonna kill Daddy, because she was his sister, and just like when he got mad at Anna for breaking his 'Tickle Me Elmo' by putting it in the water so it could 'play,' Aunt Haley was mad at her brother for something he had done, and wasn't really going to hurt him.

"Well, to be fair, it wasn't his fault. Nathan didn't believe him when he called and said he found Peyton, and told Lucas to stop chasing ghosts, then hung up on him. He didn't try to call again- he just sent me an email saying you guys would be coming tonight for dinner, and he would meet you here." Haley said, gesturing to Jamie to come down the stairs and stand by her. By now, Peyton had calmed Keith down enough to join the conversation.

"Hey Jamie, come here. I want to introduce you to your cousins. James Lucas Scott, this is Keith, and Anna."

"He has Keith's middle name too, Momma!" Anna said, amazed. "Is everybody named after daddy?"

Everyone chuckled except the kids, who didn't see anything funny about the statement. "Who's your daddy?" Jamie asked, puzzled.

"Lucas Scott. Who's youwah daddy?" Keith asked.

"My daddy is Nathan Scott. He plays basketball for the Bobcats. He's Uncle Lucas' brother."

"Hey my daddy is your uncle! That means we're cousins! Cool!" Anna said, glossing over the basketball reference.

"I've already got a cousin, but I guess she's yours too, since your mine. I get to tell her I met you guys first. If I show you my room and let you play with my toys, will you like me better?" Jamie asked.

Anna shook her head. "Momma says we got to love family the same. But we can like you first."

Jamie grinned, "Okay!" Pausing, he asked one more question. "How old are you guys?"

"3, but we're almost 4." Anna said.

"In Januawy." Keith added, content to let Anna be the spokesperson.

"Alright!" Jamie said, not realizing that January was half a year away still. Having just turned 4 himself, he was familiar with the almost part. "I'm a big cousin, now too! Thanks you guys! Wait til I tell Lily she's not the only big cousin anymore!"

"No pwoblem." Keith said, happy to have another male in the family.

"Momma, can we go to my room and play before dinner?" Jamie asked.

Haley shook herself out of her trance, still in a daze from watching her son interact with her best friends children. A shy child with strangers, you wouldn't know it to see him talk to his cousins. She smiled softly at him before glancing at Peyton. "Do you mind?" She asked quickly, not wanting to step on any toes.

"No, not at all." Peyton said, waving them away as Haley herded them up the stairs to Jamie's room, chuckling as she heard Anna chattering away. "So, if you are Jamie's mom, and daddy's sister, then that means you're our Aunt, so can we call you Aunt Haley?"

"Peyton, you're kids are one of a kind." Brooke said, shaking her head. "Now, where did Nate go? I heard his voice earlier."

"When he saw me, he ran out through that door." Peyton said, pointing to the French doors leading out to the back. "I don't think he believes that I am the real Peyton."

"Nathan didn't believe you were dead for a long time. But after a while, he came to accept it. And it really made him angry, all the fake Peyton's that would come and claim to be you, when in reality, they just wanted to be with Luke. So trust me when I say, when he realizes it's really you, he'll come around. You guys were close in high school. Friends almost like Lucas and Haley were."

"Almost?" Peyton said jokingly.

"Almost. No one is as close as Laley. And trust me, if it wasn't them, I would swear there was something going on." Brooke patted her on the back. "Now, I am going to find the wine. You coming?"

"No, I think I'm going to talk to Nathan. If he's gonna fight the fact that I'm Peyton, I want to get it over with before dinner, just in case it gets ugly."

"Do you want me to come with you? I can do the scar thing like I did for Tonya." Tonya had opted to stay at the hotel for the night, wanting Peyton to have a chance to reunite with her family without having to worry about entertaining her, and also making sure Peyton couldn't use her to hide behind.

"I appreciate the offer, but Nathan probably won't be the first skeptic Ill have to deal with now that I'm back." Peyton said determinedly. "If I need you, I know where to find you."

"Just follow the wine." Brooke said, smiling.

Peyton smiled back, before turning towards the double doors and wiping the smile from her face. It was time to face Nathan Scott, and something told her, it wouldn't be pretty.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay! So Sheena, half of what you wanted, the other half on its way. So can I get a oneshot sequel to 'Is there something I can send you?' Lol. I am totally jk! Not about wanting the one shot, but about holding the chapter off until I get it. You will totally have your NP scene next chapter.

So guys! How do you think the NP scene is going to happen?

How was the chapter? Too fast, too slow?

How many of you guys want Peyton's memories to come back?

**NEW POLL!** This one will go until I write, and the one with the most tallys wins, since I cant accurately guess how many people are going to review.

Who will be the one to make the first romantic move?

A- Lucas?

B- Peyton? Or

C. Brooke.

Hahaha, I know some of your hearts stopped. Sorry about that. I'm evil.

What I mean by Brooke is that neither will make a move and Brooke will have to do what she did for Naley for these two stubborn lovebirds.

Let me know!


	13. I Take It You're Nathan

A/N: Hey guys! I uploaded two chapters because I wanted you to be able to review,, and it was all messed up since I took out the AN. So enjoy the two chapters!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 13 I Take it You're Nathan

Peyton made her way out to the backyard, gently sliding the glass door open, then shutting behind her. She walked slowly to the dark figure with his hands in his pockets, head bent as he gazed pensively at the shimmering water of the pool.

"I take it you're Nathan." Peyton said softly as she approached his back.

She hesitated as he said nothing, but continued to stare at whatever held his attention in the pool.

Stepping a little closer, she tried again. "Your son is adorable." She said a litlle louder, using safe conversation topics as she waited for him to make the first move; be it accusation or skepticism, she wasn't willing to personally open either can of worms. "He looks just like Lucas." She said unthinkingly, then cringed. The man probably didn't enjoy the fact that his son looked nothing like him and everything like his wife's best friend.

Nathan shook his head at her comment, then turned to face her. IWhat happened next occured so suddenly that when asked about it later, she couldn't begin to give details.

She was enveloped in nothing but male, a vise-like grip squeezing the air from her lungs as she was hugged up against a 6 foot 2 inch body of pure muscle and heat. His shoulders began to shake silently as he buried his face in her hair, murmuring all the while.

Peyton would have been able to make out his words of apology, "I'm so sorry, so sorry I didn't believe," had she not been assailed by a barrage of memories. She had assumed this position before. A blush stained her cheeks as she began to pat his back awkwardly. Apparently she had assumed other positions before. Before she thought about it, she chuckled and spoke out loud.

"It's a good thing I read the book, or I'd be wondering if I was a homewrecker right now."

Nathan pulled back to look at her, eyes red-rimmed but dry, a look of confusion on his face.

"Ummm, I just got a memory back." Peyton said, avoiding his eyes.

Nathan frowned, still puzzled, but after searching Peyton's reddened face for clues, and processing her choice of words, he began to chuckle. "You remember me?" he said, amazed.

She nodded, still avoiding eye contact. "Parts of you, anyway."

Unable to help it, he began to smirk. At the look on his face, Peyton gasped in outrage and slapped his chest. "Mind out of the gutter!"

"Ow," He said, rubbing his chest. "If I didn't think you were really Peyton, I would after that hit. Looks like some things never change."

"Looks like!" she huffed. She should be outraged at his behavior, but the rhythm felt normal to her, like she had danced this dance before.

"And don't you forget it." She said cheekily, saying what came naturally in the moment.

His smile faded, making her think that maybe their banter wasn't as normal as she thought it was.

"I missed you, Sawyer." Nathan said solemnly.

"Sawyer?" Peyton said confused, before the light went on. "Oh, my last name! Do you always call me that?"

"I did," Nathan nodded. "I do." He cleared his throat. But I can always call you Peyton if you prefer it," he said hurriedly. "Until you get your memory back." He added, as if the thought of calling her Peyton forever was too much to ask.

Peyton shook her head. "No, call me what you used to. Maybe it will jog my memory."

Grinning, Nathan began to flex his biceps. "You mean, like these guns did?" he said cockily.

"Keep it up, and I'll tell Lucas you cried when you saw me." Peyton said, teasing him.

"Do that, and I'll tell Lucas your first memory was of us makin' loooovvvveeee." Nathan joked.

Peyton gasped, then broke down and shook her head. "Alright, truce!" They chuckled for a moment, before Peyton brought them back to the topic at hand.

"When I came out here," she began hesitantly, "I thought that I was going to have to convince you to believe I was Peyton, or at least stave off a fight, because I guess it doesn't matter if you believe Im Peyton or not. But you _knew_ it was me before I said a word. How?" she asked curiously.

"I just did." Nathan shrugged. "I came in the foyer, took one look at you, and knew. And I was so upset because I was the one who helped convince Lucas to give up searching for you, to move on, when all the while you were out there." He shook his head. "All this time."

Peyton looked at him, confused. "But what made you _know_?" she asked, trying to understand.

He shook his head again, trying to find the words to explain what he couldn't explain himself. "Sawyer, you are like my sister. We practically grew up together! I was the first person to see you naked, the person who gave you your first beer, I brought you home past curfew for the first time, I was your first…well, I gave you a lot of firsts."

"Basically you corrupted me." Peyton said wryly.

"No…yes….Brooke helped!" Nathan protested, then sighed. "What I'm trying to say is, I know you because you are part of me. And when I saw you standing at the door, the hole you left when you died, umm, went missing, wasn't there anymore. So I knew." He said simply.

"Nathan, that's so sweet!" Peyton said, touched. She pulled him in for a hug. "I promise I won't tell everyone you're nothing but a big softie."

He hugged her back. "You never did." He said softly.

"Well, big brother," she said, pulling back out of his arms after a moment. "Are you ready to meet your niece and nephew?"

"Wha-?" Nathan said, confused.

"Niece and nephew." She repeated patiently. "I take it Lucas didn't tell you."

"Uh, no." Nathan said sheepishly. "I didn't believe him when he said he found you so I kinda hung up on him before he could."

"Well, I have twins. A boy and a girl. They are upstairs playing with your son, but we can interrupt them. They are enjoying meeting new family. Well, except for Keith, who was mad at Haley a little while for saying she was going to kill Lucas."

"Keith?" Nathan said, smiling. "Looks like we were still up there somewhere in that dome of yours, Sawyer, and Lucas was front and center. Damn, and I was looking forward to telling Lucas I was your first….memory!" He said, holding up his hands and laughing at her look.

"Everything okay out there?" Brooke said, stepping out into the backyard. "You guys have been out here a while. I came to make sure Nathan believed you, and didn't toss you in the pool to get rid of your imposter ass." She said, winking at Peyton, having heard enough laughter when she opened the door to know things were okay.

"Everything's perfect." Nathan said, all laughter gone. "Sawyer's back, apparently I am an uncle," He began to smirk. "And my body is un-for-gettable!" Quickly, before Peyton could react, he put Brooke between them and made his way to the house, shouting behind his shoulder. "Okay, truce for real this time!"

"Unforgettable?" Brooke called after Nathan, looking puzzled, then wide eyed as she began to put two and two together.

"No!" she said, turning and looking at Peyton, who had turned away and was walking around the pool.

"Oh look, they have a little basketball hoop. Peanut will love that." Peyton said, innocently.

"Don't try to changed the subject missy!" Brooke said. " Now spill!" Brooke began to walk quickly behind Peyton, in hopes of catching her and forcing her to tell all. Peyton finished her lap around the pool and ran into the house, laughing madly as Brooke followed behind.

"This isn't over, P Sawyer!" Brooke's voice trailed out over the shimmering water of the pool.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OK, Remember, hold your reviews until Chapter 14, cause if you reviewed before, apparently it wont let you. So, what do u think of Nathan's reaction? Peyton's? Realistic? I got the idea from an NCIS episode where the guy woke up from a coma and didnt remember anything from the last 14 years, not even his best friend, but a woman he had an affair with 6 years ago he knew because when they touched he had flashbacks of their 'time' together.

So did you like it, hate it, wish Nathan didnt believe it was her? Are you mad she remembered Nathan first, not Lucas?

*Hint* There is another memory clue in something I just said.


	14. The Cure For What Ails You

Chapter 14 The Cure for What Ails You

The clock struck 2 am and Lucas rolled over, giving up the fight to go to sleep. He was too wired, too many thoughts were racing through his mind, and he hadn't given himself enough time to process them.

His entire life had changed in the space of eight days. He had found, or rather, been found by Peyton on Saturday, and from that Saturday to the one he just ended, he learned he was a father, broke up with his girlfriend, finished a book tour, and convinced the mother of his children to pack up and come to Tree Hill. For a visit.

But in his heart, he was hoping for something a little more…permanent. And at the very least, he certainly didn't expect to be leaving Naley's and coming home alone. But that's what happened. He raced home from Charleston, eager to be with his family, and knowing that he had left everything in Brooke's capable hands.

He should have known that Brooke was too agreeable when he said he didn't want Peyton and the kids to stay in a hotel. He pulled her aside after dinner tonight, to find out that instead of fixing up his place for Peyton and the twins, she had bought her own house and had ensured they wouldn't stay at a hotel because they would be staying with her, thereby erasing the need for them to stay with him.

Note to self- True Love Always apparently does NOT trump the Best Friend For Life card in the game of life.

Lucas sighed and sat up, making his way to the kitchen. He began to make himself hot chocolate on the stove, smiling a little at the memory it provoked.

_FLASHBACK_

_Lucas straddled the barstool, tiredly sinking down onto it even as he admired the view of Peyton's behind as she leaned over to look into the refrigerator. _

"_You know, my mom owns a café. I do kinda know how to make my own hot chocolate Peyton."_

"_Well, we aren't liking Karen Roe's way of doing things right now, so we are going to do things my way." Peyton said fiercely, slamming the milk a little too hard onto the countertop, causing milk droplets to fly through the air._

"_You don't even know what she did, Peyt." Lucas said wearily. _

_Peyton stopped her bustling around the kitchen and walked around the counter to stand in front of him; he followed her progress with his gaze. She put a hand on his face and gently tilted it up to her, smoothing the hair from his forehead as she stared into his eyes, eyes that had seen too much of the bad in the world that day. "I know what she didn't do," Peyton said softly. "Because if she had done what she should've, I wouldn't still be seeing this look in your eyes."  
_

_Peyton moved between his legs as he hung his head and closed his eyes, trying to hide the pain he was still feeling at the blow he had been dealt earlier that day, when Karen had taken Dan's side over his. _

_Peyton refused to let him, forcing his face up and gently kissing his forehead, then his eyelids, and the tip of his nose, making him quirk the edges of his mouth up into the beginnings of a smile. He waited a beat, then two, for her to move to his mouth and place her lips on his, only to give in and open his eyes when the moment never came. Baby blues were caught by vivid greens as she looked at him with all the love she could convey without words. _

"_I don't know what it is, but I believe you, Lucas." She said solemnly. "I am here for you, and I take your word above all others." She placed her finger over his lips as he began to speak, to confess what it was that he hadn't yet shared with her, that had taken him away from her the past couple of days, that had lost him the security he once felt with his mother, that had almost lost him the faith he held in humanity, in the triumph of good over evil. Because today, for the second time in less than 24 hours, he had learned that sometimes, evil stomped good's ass and ground it in the dust. _

"_You don't have to tell me right now, or convince me of your side of the story." She said softly. "All you have to do here, baby, is just be. That's enough for me." She softly pressed her lips to his and rubbed her nose against his before pulling away and moving back to the stove. "And let my hot chocolate heal you."_

_She busied herself at the stove, pouring the milk in the pan, turning the heat on high, squeezing the chocolate syrup in, and stirring it around with the metal spoon once before leaving it to boil and turning back to Lucas. _

"_Your mom will come around. I know she will, even if it doesn't feel like it right now." Peyton said, settling across from him at the island. "But until she does, I'll be here, for as long as you need me."_

_He drank his hot chocolate, and found that even though it was overboiled, understirred, with a milky film on top and traces of teflon in the liquid from where the metal spoon scraped the nonstick coating of the pan, his mother's hot cocoa, made with low heat, a wooden spoon, and a real bar of chocolate, just couldn't compare. He loved this hot chocolate because he loved the girl who made it for him with love, if not talent, and with every sip, a little piece of him healed from the wounds his mother and his father inflicted that he didn't even know were there. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Lucas stirred the chocolate syrup into the milk on the stove and turned the heat down low- Love only did so much, and after everything had settled Lucas taught Peyton some of the essential arts of cooking- but he never could bring himself to change the chocolate syrup piece of the recipe. Peyton was chocolate syrup and takeout, not cooking chocolate and homemade meals, and that was okay, because at the end of the day, nothing from Karen's cafe could trump the love and support Peyton gave him when no one else did.

And even though he and his mother had gotten back to where they used to be, he never went back to making hot chocolate her way. Some things, once broken, could never be fixed.

Settling in a chair, he sipped his hot chocolate slowly, allowing the tryptophan to do its job and lull to a state of sleepiness. He let his mind wander back through the day, through when he left Brooke's house after putting the twins to bed, pausing for the memories freshly built of bathtime and bedtime with Keith and Anna, and others more awkward with Peyton, as they tiptoed around each other with the twins between them, Peyton still arguing subtly with Brooke about the extravagance of the twins' 'Where the Wild Things Are' bedroom, complete with wall hangings and jungle gym beds and all other things thematic. Lucas tried to stay out of it, after his untimely exclamation of how cool the room was and how he wished he had a room like it when he was little earned him a beaming Brooke and a petulant Peyton.

He moved back through the day to dinner at Naley's house, enjoying the conversation, dominated once again by his precious Anna, who once again had no problem being the center of attention, sharing the spotlight with Keith, who chimed in occasionally, and even Jamie, who opened up around his gregarious cousin.

Lucas had no idea where his daughter got her outgoing nature from, until he commented on it to Brooke and she looked at him like he had grown two-heads. _"From Peyton, of course!" Brooke patted him on the back at his confusion. "Come on, Luke, do you really think I would have been best friends with an emo chick all my life?" Sobering, Brooke explained. "The broody blonde act didn't begin until after her mother died. Before then, she could have given me a run for my money in the bubbly category, because unlike me, Peyton didn't meet a person she didn't like. Anna is Peyton all the way, well, the way she was."_

"_And is now," Lucas noted. _

"_And is now," Brooke agreed._

He finished his musings there, not willing to relive the painful, pathetic moments at the book signing where Lindsay alternated between trying to win him back and delivering cutting remarks about 'imposter Peyton' and her 'bastard children.' He ended up asking her to leave, calling for security to escort her from the table and keep her away from the book signing until it was over. He made a mental note to call the publishing company on Monday to replace Lindsay as his working editor. He debated whether or not to leave the company altogether, but he still felt a loyalty to the company who said yes when everyone else said no.

He turned his attention back to Peyton. Ever since he had confessed to her that they weren't married, and Clyde Scoyer was just a figment of his imagination, it seemed that the connection she felt with 'her husband' was just a figment of hers. Though she had let him into her children's lives whole heartedly, she had made no efforts to let him into hers, at least, not in the manner he'd hoped for. He couldn't shake the feeling that he didn't measure up to Clyde, the love of her life, even though he was one and the same, and it was that vulnerability that halted him every time he thought to make a romantic move. She seemed content to see him as the twin's father and not much else, though granted, it had only been a week.

Sighing, he put the now empty cup into the sink and made his way back to bed. He would concentrate on jogging Peyton's memory. All else would have to wait until later, when he built up the courage to make a move or she gave him a sign that she was ready for more. But until then, it looked like Lucas Scott would be stuck in the friend zone.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In case you were confused, hot chocolate flashback came from epi 4.19, the day after he told his mom about Dan and Keith and she didnt believe him. Its after Leyton had the convo on the quad, but before Chase comes to the house for Brooke. After school, Lucas drove over to Peyton's after seeing his mom and Dan together (when he caresses the gun in the passenger seat?). In my world, Lucas goes to Peyton when his world comes crashing down, and in the convo before the hot chocolate she asks him whats really been bothering him and he confesses that he got in a fight with his mom. As for the cocoa bit, everybody knows hot chocolate makes everyone feel better.

If there is a scene you want to see, put it in the review and I will try to create it for you.

QUestions, concerns, comments? Put it in a review and Ill answer it!


	15. Every Mile A Memory

A/N: Chapters will probably be coming about once a week, now until Im done. My muse is working overtime on the Anything for Brody sequel, so Im trying to write down those ideas and still be faithful to this story, all while writing the dissertation.

I see some people lost interest in the story, but that's cool. I still love you, and I appreciate everyone who is still with me on the story. I keep it going for you, even though its not coming out how I'd like. This was an experiment, and I do not have the fortitude to write as I go, which is good to know. So we will be going back to the old way of doing things after this story is over.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 15 Every Mile a Memory

She probably should've been overwhelmed, with all the new people, new places, new experiences that were apparently old experiences, but she wasn't. Peyton slowly sipped her coffee as she stared out over the balcony at the sun peeking its head over the horizon. She figured her mind had probably learned to deal with it, after living a period of being poor and pregnant, with no money and no memory. She learned very quickly to trust her gut, and her gut had nothing but love for the people of Tree Hill, even if her mind couldn't remember. And in spite of some hopeful flashbacks, her mind just refused to take her back there.

Interestingly enough, Peyton was okay with that. Not remembering didn't stop Brooke from worming her way back into best friend status, or Haley from exchanging parenting war stories, or Nathan from treating her like the little sister he claimed he never wanted, or Lily and Jamie from being awesome cousins, or Karen from being a great grandmother to her kids and a mother figure to her, much like Delores was in Honey Grove. Not to mention Skills, who had spent the last week trying to make moves on Tonya, and had come to her for advice like he had known her forever.

No, not remembering didn't seem to hinder any relationship. Well, that was not exactly true. Lucas was still fighting valiantly to trigger a memory, and Peyton was afraid he was fighting a losing battle.

She was just as hopeful as he was the first day they spent together, just the two of them, determined to jog her memory. When she arrived at his house, the first place he took her was to the garage, where he pulled back a car cover with a flourish, and stood there with an excited look on his face, a look that slowly fell as her own face just showed puzzlement.

_"Okkaaayyy. You're rebuilding a car?" Peyton said slowly, as Lucas waited expectantly, for what, she didn't know._

_"No," he said slowly, lowering his arm until the car cover hung limply at his side. "This is your car. The Comet?" he said urgently, as if the name would spark a memory. _

_"I named my car after your book?" Peyton said, confused._

_"No, I named my book after your car. This was your baby, Peyt!" Lucas said with frustration. "You did everything, went everywhere in this car."_

_"Oh." To appease him, she slid into the driver's seat, hoping that maybe sitting inside would trigger a memory, and bring back some of the eagerness he felt when showing it to her for the first time. She couldn't imagine a car being such a big part of someone's life- she didn't even own a car in Honey Grove, not that she could've afforded one until recently._

_She sat in the car, looking around the front seat. Nothing. Turning around, she arched her body towards the back, noticing a cd lying on the backseat._

_Immediately in her mind flashed a series of images, almost like a video stream, a jumbo of memories that didn't flow together, but tumbled through her mind like boulders falling down a hill. A little shaken, she sat back in the front seat to pull herself together, breathing slowly in and out to calm her racing heart._

_Lucas, having noticed the reaction, raced around the car and knelt on the driver's side. "Did you remember something? Are you okay?"_

_"Wow. Ummm. Ok." Peyton took a deep breath. There was no way she was sharing what she just saw with him. If she didn't believe that Lucas was the father of her children before, she did now. "I'm okay. Just a touch of vertigo, that's all."_

It wasn't a memory she preferred to get back, but as the day went on, and they drove around to the Rivercourt, the lake, the bridge, the high school, old country roads, and everywhere else she had apparently frequented as a teenager, and no memory other memory surfaced, she was happy that at least a memory had returned to her brain, and the day wasn't a total waste.

She couldn't even be happy about the time she was spending alone with Lucas- it was painfully awkward, his excitement at each new place dwindling to disappointment as nothing seemed familiar. He played cd after cd in the car, mixtapes that she had made in high school, or albums from her favorite bands, until she felt the urge to slit her wrists. She didn't know why, but the phrase ""shoot up and die"" kept running through her mind as she listened to song after song that made her want to curl up in a ball and cry.

On the way home, he played a Cd by a band called 'The Cure.' Not wanting to hurt his feelings, but not able to take any more of it, she joked half-seriously.

_"Did Peyton, I mean, I listen to anything that wasn't ""depressing and whiny""?_

_Lucas chuckled. "That's what I used to say." He continued on. "Yes, you listened to all kinds of music, depending on your mood. But these were your favorites." He glanced at her briefly. "Let's just say that high school was not a time of rainbows and light for you."_

That was obvious. And it was also obvious that in spite of an undeniable attraction between her and Lucas, she had a feeling that his feelings were for the Peyton of 4 years ago, and not the Peyton she was today.

It was evident that Lucas was trying to get back what they had in the past, and she could understand that. After all, she was the one who loved and held on to a picture for over 3 years. But she wasn't the Peyton from his novel. She didn't like depressing music- life was short to waste it feeling sorry for what you didn't have. She was too busy being thankful for what she did have- great friends, and great kids, and what looked to be what was building up to be great family. She still drew, but it wasn't an outlet for her feelings- she had learned to open up to other people, and that's what her friends were for now. She embraced new experiences, and she took hold of life by both hands, wrestling with it, and loving it- something the old Peyton had struggled with.

She just wished that Lucas could learn to love who she was now, instead of who she was then. But after a week of being in Tree Hill, and having all their time together centered around the children or attempts to trigger memories, she was afraid that it wasn't going to happen.

She made the mistake of telling Brooke how she felt, and Brooke, bless her heart, had gotten together with Haley to put them together, convinced that all it would take was a date night for the two of them, much like it did for Nathan and Haley when they first started dating.

Too bad it backfired.

Lucas participated alright. He showed up at Brooke's house to pick her up at 7, looking oh so handsome in his black slacks and an oxford shirt that matched the color of his eyes. He had cards- doing what was on one card would lead to the next, and so on and so forth. The first card instructed them to go to the music store in town and on the way there share three things they liked about each other. Lucas was excited because he had forgotten to take her to Max's music store in their travels around town, and Peyton was excited, until she allowed Lucas to go first, and the three things he mentioned were all about the Peyton of the past, and not about who she was. She tried to give him a hint, using her turn to talk about how much she loved what a great father he was now, how close he was to his family now, and how good of a writer he was.

They arrived at the music store and in the Cure section they found the second note, which instructed them to purchase something for the other. Once again, Lucas brought her a band t-shirt of LaRocca, because 'he noticed she hadn't worn any since she had been in Tree Hill, and he wanted to help her replenish her stock.' He was so happy to do it for her, she didn't have the heart to tell him she hadn't worn any band t-shirts because she didn't listen to bands anymore, and even if she did, wearing a band logo across her chest just didn't hold the appeal for her that it apparently did in high school. She was into vintage t-shirts, yes, but bold colors, and off the wall designs were more her flavor now. She presented him with a shirt that claimed 'this dad rocks,' which he enjoyed immensely, and it lead to a pretty good conversation that revolved around Anna and Keith that continued until they pulled up in front of the restaurant that was their next stop.

This time, going against the cards wishes, he ordered the dish that was Peyton's favorite dish, hoping to trigger a memory instead of sharing with her what his favorite meal would be. He stared in confusion at the steak and mashed potatoes that lay in front of him, and she chuckled a little at the personal pizza that was in front of her.

_"Who would've thought I would still be eating kid food on an adult date. You're favorite food really is pizza?" she asked._

_"No," he confessed. "My favorite meal is breakfast food, so I thought Id order you your favorite food."_

_"From 4 years ago." Peyton clarified. _

_"Since you were a kid." And with that, Lucas proceeded to share with her the story of how her and her dad would make pizzas with strange toppings, which morphed into another story from her past._

_They pulled back up in front of Brooke's house, and he walked her to the door, holding her hand. Peyton was surprised when tears pricked her eyes as he gave her the sweetest goodnight kiss. _

_"Hey, hey now. What's the matter?" he said as he pulled away, reaching out to gently wipe the tear that had made its way down her cheek. "Did you remember something?"_

_"No," Peyton shook her head. Grabbing his hand as it fell dejected from her face, she pressed a kiss to it. "I guess it just hit me, that's all. While I was kissing you, you were kissing Peyton from 4 years ago."_

_"But that's you," Lucas said, confused. _

_Peyton shook her head. "No," she said softly. "No it's not. We don't listen to the same music, wear the same clothes, and to be honest, I don't eat pizza unless my kids ask for it." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not a fan of the taste." She caught his eye, as another tear leaked from her eyes. "This week has just shown me even more clearly that, even if I ever get my memories back, which by now Im pretty sure won't happen," she laughed ruefully. "I still won't be her. I still wont be the Peyton you lost."_

_She sighed, and said honestly, "I could love you, I feel it every time we're together, this connection we share. But tonight, on our first date, all you could talk about is your Peyton, and all I could talk about was how great a dad you are. And it made me realize that we don't know each other at all. I would like to get to know you better, but I don't think I can compete with a memory, and I can't be the Peyton you love, and for that I'm sorry."_

_"You are the Peyton I love!" Lucas insisted. "You just don't remember it, that's all."_

_"And that is why this isn't going to work." Peyton said sadly. Taking a deep breath, she pulled herself together and opened the door to the house. "I'll see you tomorrow- when you come to pick up Anna and Keith. I don't think I need any more trips down memory lane."_

_And as he watched the door close behind her, all Lucas could do was stand there and stare at the door in a stupor. ""What the hell just happened?"_

Peyton finished the last of her coffee and rose, ready to start a new day. She was tired of fighting a losing battle of getting her memory back, and to be honest, at this point she was only doing it for Lucas anyway. He needed her to remember and be the Peyton she was. But as much as she felt the connection with him, she wasnt willing to lose herself to make it work.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The song is a title by Dierks Bentley

I know you guys are prob like, WTF, but I think you'll like where it goes. Please comment, good or bad. I wont leave it cliffy for as long, as the next chapter is already half-written. So review, keep me honest and tell the truth, and you'll love me again eventually.


	16. Love is Letting Go

A/N: Your reviews warmed my heart! It inspired me to write a chapter early!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 16 Love is Letting Go

"I'll tell you what happened, you idiot!" Brooke said. "Since you're still stuck in high school mode, I'll put it in a way you can understand." She leaned over the counter. "How would you like it if you were on a date with Peyton, and she spent the entire time talking about Jake Jagielski. This is Jake's favorite food. This is Jake's favorite hangout. This is Jake's favorite song. Hey, you should wear this! Jake looked _soooo_ hot in it the last time we went out!" Brooke walked over to him and hit him upside the back of the head.

"Hey! what was that for?" Lucas said, rubbing his head.

"For being an idiot, and ruining my record for date night!" Brooke said. "I was a legend in this town, until you blew it, buster!"

"What she's trying to say is, maybe you should have spent a little more time last night with Peyton instead of with …Peyton." Haley said, confusing herself a little bit.

"But I was _with_ Peyton! She seemed interested in learning about herself, and trying to trigger memories all week. I thought that was what she wanted!" Lucas said, trying to defend himself.

"Ok, I can understand that, except you were _ON A DATE,_ LUCAS! Not a trip down memory lane!" Brooke seethed.

"Ok, ok!" Haley soothed. Turning to Lucas, she asked more calmly. "Going back to Brooke's analogy, how _would_ you feel if she spent the whole night talking about another guy?"

"Not too hot." Lucas said, cringing at the thought of Peyton talking about Jake, a past love of her life, all night. "I would think she secretly wanted him back instead of me."

Both girls looked pointedly at him.

"But she _IS_ Peyton!" Lucas protested. "So it's not the same!"

"Yes, physically she is Peyton, but she isn't the Peyton you used to know, Lucas." Haley said softly.

"Yeah!" Brooke jumped in. "And I'll prove it to you. What's her favorite color, Luke?"

"That's easy. Black."

"No, its Blue, like the color of her kid's eyes and the sky on a clear day. Direct quote, by the way. What's her favorite type of music?"

"Rock" Lucas said confidently.

"Wrong again. As much as I'm embarrassed to say it, it's country. What's the thing she likes to do most in the world, next to play with her kids of course?" Brooke challenged, on a roll, now.

"Oh, I've got this one. Draw."

"Brrnnnnt! Three strikes, you blew it." Brooke slashed the air in a fit of pique. "She loves to dance more than anything."

"Peyton, dance?" Lucas began to laugh. "I admit she likes to do it, but come on, more than drawing?"

Brooke just shook her head, disgusted. "You know, she was right. You are in love with a memory. And until you let the high school Peyton go, you'll never have a chance with the Peyton who's here now."

She walked over and cupped his cheek. "I had to face it, and so do you. Maybe our Peyton _did_ die 4 years ago in that plane crash." She smiled gently. "But that doesn't mean you can't still have the love of your life back. After all, I got my best friend back. I just had to get to know her." She kissed his forehead. "Just think about it. Idiot!" She added affectionately.

"Haley, Knock some sense into our boy, and I'll see if I can do some damage control with our girl." And with that being said, she swept out of the door.

Lucas sat there shaking his head. "I don't get it, Haley." Lucas said, confused. "She _is_ Peyton, I know she is, because I can still feel it here." He pressed a hand to his heart.

Haley sighed. "I know you don't get it, Luke, but if you want Peyton, in any form, you're gonna have to figure it out." Haley got up and gave him a hug. "Maybe instead of trying to show her who she _was_, you should spend some more time getting to know who she _is_."

"It's gonna be hard, but you are going to have to say goodbye to the Peyton you knew and loved. And maybe, by getting to know Peyton as she is now, you'll fall in love all over again. I know I have."

And with that, she left him alone to think on what was said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Peyton," Lucas said.

He looked over and smiled ruefully. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? Hello Mrs. Sawyer." He lightly touched her gravestone before bending down in front of Peyton's, which hadn't yet been removed since no one could get in touch with Larry, and he was the only one who could authorize it since he was the one who erected it.

"This is weird, right? I mean, here I am talking to you, yet I see you everyday, cause you're here. I mean, not here, cause you're alive, here, in Tree Hill." He shook his head and tried again.

"Anyway, Haley, and Brooke, and even you tell me I have to let you go, because the you I remember is gone forever." He bent his head, looking at his hands. "I guess I always knew that. To tell you the truth, I guess Ive been holding on so tight to you because I've been just a little scared." Lucas sighed. "It took so much for us to get together the last time- I didn't want to have to start over and have it not work out, you know?" He chuckled softly. "But I guess it wouldn't be us if it wasn't hard, and just like before, you've got me all tied up in knots trying to figure you out."

He took a moment, and stood. "So what I'm trying to say is, goodbye Peyton. I'll always love who you were. But now its time for me to learn to love who you are. Because even if you don't know it yet. I'll love you in any form. True Love Always, remember? It can't be true without the always part. And since you're still alive, we've still got some always left to go."

Pausing by Anna Sawyer's grave, he looked up. "You know, if you could put in a good word for me, Id appreciate it. Your daughter is a hard nut to crack when she gets her back up, and I have a feeling that part hasn't changed a bit. Wish me luck."

And as the wind swirled around him and the leaves danced merrily across the headstones, he smiled in anticipation. With Anna on his side, Peyton didn't stand a chance.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Knock knock knock.

Peyton went to the door and opened it in surprise to find Lucas on the other side. "Hey, Luke! I wasn't expecting you, but the twins are in their room, getting cleaned up for dinner. You are welcome to join them if you like."

He smiled, hands behind his back. "Actually, I have plans for dinner, but thanks for the invitation." He walked into the house, turning to face her. "First, I wanted to give you these." He pulled his hands from behind his back with a flourish, holding out a fistful of flowers. "They're blue, because I have it on good authority that's your favorite color, and their Delphiniums, because you've been a saint, having to deal with me and my stubbornness."

He continued as she reached out and took them, unable to stop herself from admiring the beautiful blue flowers. "I have no idea if you like flowers or not, but I figured it was worth it, seeing as how that's what a man brings when he wants to ask a girl he likes out on a date."

Peyton looked up, smiling. "I like flowers." She said.

"Good. So does that also mean you'd like to have dinner with me? I don't know if you have soft spots for idiots, but if you do, you won't sorry giving me another chance." Lucas paused until she looked up, so he could look her in the eye. "I'd like to get to know you better."

She could drown in the blue, the same blue she saw everyday in her children's faces, but different, oh so different. Blinking to, she tore herself away from his gaze. "Well, you know I like the color blue and flowers…"

"And blue flowers." Lucas added, making her laugh.

"And blue flowers." Peyton smiled. "So since you know all of that, what more do you need to learn?" She said teasingly.

"Everything," he said seriously, making her smile slowly fade as the air quickly became heavy with tension.

"Whew! Is Broody here? Cause I can feel the electricity all the way over here!" Brooke's voice cut through the silence, breaking the moment as she came into the living room. Peyton busied herself looking for a vase and trying to calm her breathing; Lucas cleared his throat and ran a hand behind his neck. "Hey Brooke."

"Oh ho! Not such an idiot after all, eh Luke?" She went over to him, whispering, "good call with the flowers" in his ear, before heading up the stairs and calling out a little louder. "What did you say Peyton? Can I watch the kids tonight while you go out to dinner with Lucas? Sure I can. Now you two lovebirds have a good time. No, don't mention it. Okay you can mention how wonderful I am." Brooke waggled her finger. "But only to the world, mind you."

Peyton couldn't help but chuckle at Brooke's antics. "So does that laugh mean you'll go out with me tonight?" Lucas said, hopefully.

She didn't need her kids cries of "Yay, Ice cream," echoing down the stairs as they talked to Brooke, to make her decision. The minute he walked through the door with blue flowers instead of black roses, she was willing to give him another chance. And to be perfectly honest, she was excited to see just what he would do with it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Got the chapter title from a line in Sheryl Crow's Lullaby for Wyatt, which for some reason is my favorite song right now, even though I don't have any kids. You'll see it again in a fic coming soon! Wink wink

Hey, next chapter is almost written! Can I get at least 25 reviews for another chapter on Friday?


	17. Feels Like Falling in Love

Chapter 17 Feels like Falling in Love

He took her line dancing. Someone must have told him that she loved country music, maybe even that she loved to dance. Even better than that, he took what they said to heart and brought her to a place that _she_ would enjoy. And she began to wonder if memories that weren't remembered could still be felt, because all of a sudden, she was madly, and deeply, in love with Lucas Scott. Because he _knew_ her.

Maybe Haley was right when she said that favorite colors didn't matter when it came to love. Maybe Brooke was right when she said the heart wants what it wants, and that people who were meant to be together will always make it in the end.

Maybe. But Peyton needed her heart and her head to be in the same place. And though the heart jumped for joy at being near Lucas Scott, her head reminded her that she didn't really know him, and that it wouldn't hurt to take things one step at a time. If it was real, the feelings that she felt, like the ghost of a memory she couldn't quite put her fingers on, then it would still be there after she learned his favorite color, and spent time with him doing what he liked to do on a Saturday afternoon. Things she as of yet had no knowledge of.

But she was willing to learn.

They sat and talked and listened to Keith Urban and Brad Paisley croon about golden roads and writing letters, and learned a little more about each other. He learned that mornings were now her favorite time of day, because the twins would wake up too early and crawl into bed with her for '5 mo' minutes', that turned into thirty. She learned that he really loved having a relationship with his brother, and he was glad that Keith had Anna, because he really hated being an only child growing up.

He learned that she had always wanted to go to the beach, but couldn't really afford to go; since Honey Grove was so far inland, the trip was expensive. She learned that he too loved the water, especially at night, and for a moment she thought that he was going to share a 'Peyton' memory because of the look in his eye, but instead he suggested that one day soon they go and take the kids.

He didn't know it, but he gained some serious points with his restraint.

A couple of beers later and he pulled her onto the dance floor so she could 'show him some moves,' and they proceeded to laugh hysterically, because when it came to fast line dances, Lucas truly had two left feet. But his heart was all 'right', and he proved it to her when Brad got together with Carrie and began to sing about Love. He pulled her close, and their bodies fit like a jigsaw puzzle, his moves perfectly in sync to Brad as he sang about love being as sure as the ocean tide.

"I remember the first time I saw you." Lucas breathed in her hair. Peyton's heart skipped a beat, despairing that he would once again slip into his 'Peyton' reminiscing.

She snuggled a little closer after he continued. "A kid attached to each leg, a smile so full of love as you looked down at them. And then you looked up at me, and I saw that smile, and those beautiful green eyes…" He shook his head. "You took my breath away, and for the first time in 4 years, my world made sense again."

He lifted her head to stare into her eyes. "I don't care if you change your style of music every day, your favorite color every week, the way you wear your hair every month. None of that matters to me, because it doesn't change you."

He pressed their joined hands to her chest. "Where it matters."

He patted her chest, then brought their hands to his. "Because these will always recognize each other, no matter how much the outside changes. 'Cause that's what true love is."

She had no words for him, but her eyes must have said enough as she looked up at him, because he gave her the most brilliant smile before leaning in and pressing his forehead to hers. "Ohhhh love." He sang along softly to the song as it began to wind down, while their eyes caught and held, and once again, a memory that refused to be remembered manifested itself as a certainty in her mind.

She _knew _this man. She knew his heart, she knew his soul, she knew that at this moment in time the most perfect thing to do was not to pull him into a kiss, but to rub her nose gently against his. And when he pulled her tighter against him in response, proving her intuition to be right, she couldn't help but think that maybe, that was all that mattered.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Keith Urban's song is Gold Road. Brad Paisley's song is Letter to Me. Brad and Carrie= Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood duet Oh Love.

I know some of you don't like this happy, country lovin Peyton, cause you want the old Peyton back. Good, because you have an idea of what Lucas is feeling, and are having to ask yourself the same question- do you still love her in spite of these changes in personality? Because just as the first 18 years of her life made the old Peyton, last last 4 have made the new Peyton. And who's to say she wouldn't have changed in a similar way with life? 4 years ago I would have laughed at anyone who said I would love country music (I didn't like it at all) and write fanfiction during every moment of my free time. And it is that thought which has inspired the question that will never be answered- would Peyton have changed if she had stayed the same?

I'm going to give you some teasers- comin up soon: some Leyton with kids, and Nickelback- far away ;) hehehehehe


	18. Never Letting Go

A/N: Leyton with kids! Gotta love them!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 18 Never Letting Go

"You remembered!"

"Yup."

Lucas smiled, the look on her face priceless- a new memory to add to the old ones.

He wondered if this was how her parents felt the first time they had taken her to the beach, watching her gorgeous green eyes widen, her hands clap together, and her body wiggle in the seat, unable to contain her joy. Of course, she was probably a toddler at the time, but if he needed a visual of how she would've been back then, he just had to look in the back seat to get it. Which is what he did.

"Anna. Keith. Wake up, kiddos." Lucas said, gently shaking them awake. It was early, dawn barely breaking outside; Lucas and Peyton had simply transferred them from the bed to the car without disturbing their slumber when they left that morning. It was worth the tiptoeing in the house and lack of conversation during the drive to watch them stir, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes and looking around, before taking in their surroundings. Anna figured it out first.

"We're at the beach!" Anna squealed gleefully.

"The beach?" Keith said sleepily. "But wheah's the watah?"

"Let's get out and see, shall we?" Lucas said, grinning madly.

Peyton just shook her head, eyes shining, unable to contain her joy. They had been on several dates since they went line dancing, but this one definitely topped the list. He had called her the night before, letting her know he would be coming for her and the kids in the early morning, but refused to tell her where they were going. She assumed they were going on a road trip since he suggested putting travelable pj's on the kids for when he picked them up. When she opened the door, protesting that she didn't know what type of clothes to pack, he just smiled, pressed a kiss to her lips and whispered, "Just leave it to me."

Having been mostly on her own the past four years, it felt kind of good to let things go and let someone else take control for a moment; it said a lot about Lucas that she let him do so. So she transferred her sleeping kids to the backseat, put on the blindfold he instructed her to wear, and went back to sleep, not noticing him come out of the house with pre-packed bags for everyone (courtesy of Brooke), or the look of love he gave the three of them as they slumbered in the driveway. When the car stopped and she was shaken awake by Lucas, her first words were "Are we here?" followed by, "How long have we been traveling?"

At his answer of "Oh, about 15 minutes," she snatched the blindfold off to look at him, thinking maybe he was kidding.

"Lucas, come on, tell me the truth, it has not been 15 minutes!" she said, only to halt, glancing around her and taking in the grey skies that made the sand look brown instead of the light tan it was in the daylight, the water just a dark mass in the horizon.

"You remembered!" she breathed, feeling her heart fill with untamed emotion at the lengths he had gone through to give her something said in an offhand conversation.

"Yup." Lucas said, grinning, unable to contain his joy at being able to share with her a heart's desire.

Not just the beach, but the beach at daybreak. Something she'd always wanted to see but never had the chance.

Lucas grabbed Anna, and Peyton unstrapped Keith, who wiggled to be let down when he saw that Lucas had let Anna down on the sand as well. They giggled as the sand slid between their toes, reaching down to let it do the same in their hands, as Lucas opened the trunk and pulled out the supplies.

"Need any help?" Peyton said as he made his way back to the car.

"Nope" Lucas said, disappearing behind the trunk hood. He reappeared shortly after with a blanket and a picnic basket.

"I thought we'd eat breakfast and watch the sunrise." He said softly.

"And then?" she said, touched by his gesture.

"And then, we enjoy the beach." Lucas said opening his arm out to take in the expanse of sand that stretched deserted on both sides of them.

The twins were beside themselves. Karen had packed pancake wrapped sausages and had filled sippy cups with apple juice for convenience, as well as homemade donuts and a carafe of mimosas for the adults. They lay on their stomachs on the blankets, munching on their breakfasts and holding their sippy cups, digging their toes in the sand at the edges of the blankets as the sky got lighter and lighter.

When Lucas saw the sun begin to peek over the horizon, he called their attention to it. He and Peyton had long since finished their breakfasts, the twins still working on theirs, whispering about their plans for their time at the beach more than actually eating. Lucas had pulled Peyton over to sit between his legs, her back resting against his chest, as he poured them each a glass, clinking her glass with his in a silent toast to the day. It was there they remained, watching the world change color as they sipped their beverages, until Lucas called the twins over to watch the sunrise.

Keith scrambled onto his mother's lap, but Anna chose instead to stand behind Lucas, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck and resting her head next to his.

"Oh Daddy, it beautiful!" She said, her curls tickling his ear.

Lucas absorbed the feel of her body pressed tight against his back as she leaned against him, Peyton's with Keith's extra weight pressing more closely against his front as he leaned back to say something in her ear, and he closed his eyes, savoring the moment with his family. He envisioned what they must look like to a passerby, knowing to them they would see a family, and slowly he grabbed the picture, and clicked the shutter of his memory, to hold onto that image forever.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They had changed into their beach attire, courtesy of the bags Brooke packed for them. Anna was fearless, splashing gleefully in the waves under Peyton's watchful eye, but Keith was a little more wary. He had yet to make it into the water, standing on the edge with his water wings untouched by everything but the sun.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Lucas said, kneeling down in front of Keith.

"It's too big." Keith whispered, glancing fearfully around Lucas' shoulder at the waves crashing out in the horizon.

Lucas followed his gaze. "Hmmm." He said thoughtfully. "I see what you mean." He turned back to Keith. "The ocean is pretty big out there. But look down." Keith's gaze followed him to wear the water gently lapped at the sand. "It's not so big here, is it?"

Keith shook his head, but still looked unconvinced. "I don't want to, daddy." He said, face downcast as he peeked at Lucas between his eyelashes.

"That's okay." Lucas gathered Keith into a hug. "I tell you what. You and I can just play here, and you let me know if you change your mind."

Keith hugged him back, relieved. "Okay, daddy."

Keith plopped down where the sand was dry, content to watch Anna and Peyton play in the waves. Lucas let him be for the moment, and turned his attention to the other wonders of the beach. Lucas taught him how to comb the beach for shells, and looked for little tide pools to show him.

Eventually, Lucas was able to get him close to the water by performing little tricks, like placing a footprint in the sand and watching the waves wash it away. He managed to convince Keith to allow him to pick him up, so that he could place his footprint in the wet sand before the water rose back up on the beach. Keith was so entertained by the idea that it wasn't long before he was placing his own footprint in the sand, running back to safety before the water had a chance to reach him.

It gave Lucas an idea, and he picked Keith up, walking with him towards the water until it ran around his ankles, swirling and creating patterns in its attempt to make it to shore.

"Keith, look down." Lucas said softly.

Keith stared, entranced by the swirling motion of the water. Lucas wiggled and Keith giggled as the water reacted to his motions. "You want to try?" Lucas asked, gratified when Keith nodded eagerly. Lucas placed him down in the water at a place where the water level only reached his ankles, holding tight until Keith loosened his grip.

Keith watched as the water did the same to him, giggling at the feel of the swirls against his tiny legs. Lucas knelt in front of him, running his fingers through the water and Keith did the same. Together they made patterns in the sand and water, never noticing the glances Peyton gave them as she held onto Anna, swinging her in the waves.

It warmed Peyton's heart to see his patience with Keith, to see a father teaching his son. She had been wrestling with a decision she knew she had to make all week, and even though no one had mentioned it, she knew it was weighing on everyone's mind. Brooke had been inquiring into rental properties around town, stating oh so casually how Tree Hill needed a Clothes over Bro's Store, and wasn't it a shame that there was no portrait studio anywhere in the county?

Tonya had taken to spending every available moment with Skills, who had no problem planning Tony-friendly dates since he'd spent so much time with Jamie as a toddler.

Even Jamie and Lily had contributed their opinions, on several occasions stating how much they 'loved' their new cousins, and how awesome it would be if they lived in Tree Hill with them 'forever and ever.'

It would be nice for the twins to be surrounded by so much family. Not to mention having their father less than 20 hours away. And if she were completely honest with herself she had known what she was going to do from the moment she left Honey Grove, and she chuckled to herself as she thought back to the conversation she had with Delores. Maybe she wasn't the only one who had known how this story would end.

Keith never did get very far into the water alone, but eventually he was able to venture out a little further in Lucas' embrace, his tiny arms and legs in a death grip around Lucas' neck and torso as he said over and over, "don' let me go, daddy, ok? Don' let me go."

Never once did Lucas say anything but "I've got you, son. I won't let go."

And in the twilight, as they made their way home, Anna and Keith slumbering in the back seat, Peyton grabbed his free hand and raised it to her lips, gently pressing a kiss to his palm.

"What was that for?" Lucas said, glancing briefly over at their intertwined hands.

Peyton simply smiled, keeping her hand laced in his. "For never letting go."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Keith's reaction to water courtesy of my 3 year old nephew, who inspired this chapter when I took him to the pool and it took over an hour to get him to move down to the third step in the kiddie pool (which put the water at his waist). He never did get past the third step, but he had a good time getting out of the pool and walking back into it, clapping his hands and saying "I did it!" which is what I said to him every time he made it another step.

So everybody thank Sir for being a wonderful muse for a Leyton kiddie chapter.


End file.
